UNNC: Fairy Odd Adventure
by Demon Eyes Laharl
Summary: Next arc of the Uzumaki Naruto Ninja Chronicles... Naruto gets caught in a jutsu that shrinks him and puts him in the middle of a war between the sexes of fairies. Caught in the middle, with Aaron still around, will Naruto persevere?
1. Prologue

In the deep forests of Joharyu, the middle ground between the borders of the Fire Country and Wind country, a young man was there, swinging his crimson katana with precision. His red shirt was wet with sweat, and the dirt he has been standing on was already flat from the many steps he took. His blonde hair with purple markings at the tip makes him rather unique… if not by color then by style.

His clothes were rather odd itself, for the standards in that world. Black loose-fitting pants, red sleeveless shirt, black boots with metallic soles, and a Leaf Forehead Protector on his head, the only jewelry he wore was a necklace with three stones in it. Two smaller ones in the side of the middle big one; this necklace was given to him by the Hokage of the Leaf, acknowledging his strength.

This boy is the student of Jiraiya, and shinobi of the leaf. He ranked Genin, but he knew with his skills, he was more than that. Jiraiya once told him that he can rank chuunin already… maybe even upper chuunin. His teacher thought Naruto would celebrate at that. He'd thought it would make Naruto act a bit more like a fool. He was wrong.

Naruto was a changed lad. No… Naruto is a changed lad. Over the course of his two year training, Naruto had more heart to heart talks with his brother… well, technically, his brother with the use of the Fifth Scroll, the free scroll. He learned more on his brother's thoughts, opinions, and fighting styles. Naruto still had a lot to learn…

"**Naruto, using the moves that I taught you isn't enough… How you executed them were perfect, but what you lack is experience… experience in using such moves and skill. How and when to use them… and how to make your attacks varied to suit the situation; that is the only skill you lack. **" his brother, Laharl once told him.

Naruto had learned almost all moves of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, and Arnis Ryu thanks to the third and fourth scroll respectively. True to Naruto's promise, he practiced those two styles everyday, customizing it with his ever growing move set. His scalpel control, formation and weapon building has become top notch, and he had come to ignore the pain that he would feel calling out his scalpels. He also increased his scalpel capacity… Laharl told him that he possibly could be holding 200 bordering 250 scalpels inside him. And Naruto's Demon Eyes have also strengthened, now able to use it 3 times to weave up dreams, or use it one time for disabling a function in the body via the brain. Naruto used that disabling technique to lock up Jiraiya's legs temporarily as he was being chased by ladies covered in towels, shouting "PERVERT!". That had to be one of the best times in Naruto's life.

But probably the best thing which had happened to Naruto, in his own humble opinion is his growth spurt. Standing proud, 5'10", he was finally not a shrimp. But then again, there were more taller people out there… but to the very least he was taller than most girls out there. Last time he compared heights was with Temari, as they had passed in the Hidden Village of the Sand, and met the Kazekage there. Big surprise, it was Gaara. As much as Naruto was annoyed by the way Gaara had become a Kage before him, he was a bit happier knowing that he was now taller than Temari.

"Do Ryu Sen!" Naruto raises his sword which he used to stab the ground with, and when he raised it, he raises it with such speed that the ground suddenly gave way as rocks flew and hit a nearby tree with such strong force that some rocks embedded themselves on the trunk. Then, with his final last stroke, he sheathes his katana, the sheath is also crimson, and then unleashes a battou-jutsu.

The move was very hard to learn… the basics and movement of a battou-jutsu is basically unsheathing the sword, and then rotating your wrist with the momentum of unsheathing to slash at your opponent. When Laharl first showed it to Naruto, he couldn't even see how the unseahting went. One second, it was on the sheath, next second, it was on Laharl's hand, slashing the imaginary opponent in front of him.

Naruto had exactly 30 tries before he perfected the battou-jutsu… even his timing was quite astounding. He'd never realized but whoever made the battou-jutsu was a genious… amazing isn't even the word to describe it; a one stroke attack that takes almost less than a second to execute. If done to an enemy with a sharp blade, he or she wouldn't even feel the strike before his wounds suddenly open and blood gushes out, killing him.

But there was one disadvantage in battou-jutsu. The quickness of attack steals the user's momentum, so he or she would be a sitting duck when he or she uses the attack and misses. That's why all of the Hiten Mitsurugi battoujutsu are always two steps, which leave no opening if the initial strike misses or is blocked.

Naruto unsheathes the sword, and flicked his wrist, rotating the sword to perform his battou-jutsu, and without a second wasted, he also used his sheath to strike the imaginary opponent in front of him, performing a double slash battou-jutsu that Laharl called Sou Ryu Sen. Naruto stayed on his pose, breathing deeply. He had done some good time today… Time for him to rest.

Sheathing his sword, Naruto called back all the scalpels he had been using to form the sword, and walked towards a tall tree where he had dropped his coat. Grabbing the black trench coat given to him by Jiraiya's seamstress friend, he put it on himself, and strapped the neckline collar closed with the belt that was located there. He checked himself again. He slowly arranged his hair with his right hand, which was still covered with Nitemare Scarf, so the blonde strands of his head wouldn't go to his eyes, obscuring his vision.

He had 1 more year before he could get home… hopefully, the Akatsuki wont attack him as much as last year. Most of the ninjas that Akatsuki sent were almost insults. Missing nins class Cs and Bs trying to tackle a sennin; if that wasn't an insult, Naruto didn't know what is. And it wasn't only Jiraiya which the ninjas had to fight. They also had to fight the new improved Naruto, who was more than capable enough to tackle most of the B to some A class missing nins.

But now, Naruto had something more important thing to do today. Yup… today was the day he had to prove to the frog boss that he was a man. He was finally going to do it… yes. He and Jiraiya were going to do something no one has done in years. Drink sake with the frog boss.

* * *

Inside a tall mighty tree that been standing for centuries, a young woman roams around the hollowed and reconstructed halls of the tree. The one who had reconstructed the inside of the tree knew what he was doing. The parts cleared were parts not really needed by the tree, and therefore the tree was kept alive to house the noble and royal family. 

"Mother…?" the young woman called from the throne room. She had been summoned a few minutes earlier, and she made haste. When she saw the woman she was looking for sitting in the throne, she bowed down to one knee. "Mother… you called for me?"

"Stand up my daughter," the queen called. "I have a task for you."

"Go ahead, mother," the young woman replied. "I shall do what you bid me to do."

"We've heard distressing rumors. The Mine Officers has been reporting unrest with some of the slaves," the queen stated. "I am suspecting that the MFL Movement has influenced the slave. I want you to asses the situation and give me your judgment."

"Yes mother… when do I leave?"

"Today, right now. I have prepared the royal carriage for you ride," the queen suddenly looked at something at the young woman's back. "How are your wings? I was given a report from Pamela… she said you strained your new wings as you gave it a test flight."

The young woman spread her wings. "It's… still sore. I can fly with it, mother… just not in long distances."

"Ah… then I'm glad I had prepared the carriage for you. Take care out there, daughter…"

"I will, mother. Thank you."

The girl stood up, and without turning her back on the queen, she slowly exited the room. Making her way down, she saw indeed that the royal carriage was being readied. The dragonflies were already set up, and only the silk chamber was needed to complete it. She looked at the woman preparing the carriage, and smiled.

"Hey, Karen!"

"Princess! Good afternoon," Karen bowed. "It will just take a while, Princess, and then everything will be set. Please wait just a few moments."

"Eh, eh, it's okay Karen," the young woman replied. "It's been a while since I had to go to the outskirts of the kingdom."

"Where are you going, princess?" Karen asked.

"The Mines. I'm supposed to see how the slaves are, and if they are planning revolts. I think my mother is a bit over reactive, but she really can't help it, can't she?"

"Ah… the queen is only worried about our safety," Karen replied in a knowing tone. "We are all safe and alive all thanks to her. She takes every precaution, just to make sure that our family won't die from those barbaric MLA's. Do be careful with your trip, okay princess? And watch out for those slaves."

"Don't worry Karen, everything's fine. It's just a routine check, nothing bad would happen. Seriously."

Someone with experience would suspect that the last comment was true. Seriously… something wrong will and is going to happen.

* * *

A shadowy figure made its way towards the heart of the woods. He held on to a bottle on his right hand, which he would be using at any moment. He was silent, very silent. He had the reputation of being one of the most silent ninjas in the world… a proud product of the Hidden Village of the Mist. 

But, unlike other ninjas in that village, he's reputation was more known in being able to hide into the surroundings without the use of the Hidden Mist Jutsu, unlike Zabusa, who if had only one weakness, was his overdependence on the mist to confuse his enemies. The ninja had heard that the Devil had been beaten twice by the Copy Ninja. He didn't care. He found it amusing for a few minutes, but didn't care in the end. Zabusa had a mission. He failed. That's all to it.

He followed the light and fire source. He knew his target was there… Akatsuki had large sources which were quite useful in searching for people. The Kyubi container and his sannin teacher… he wouldn't be able to beat them head on, but it wouldn't matter. His mission was to capture the Kyubi container, not fight a sannin and his gennin student.

Without disturbing any creature, he made his way… Akatsuki was going to get its demon container, and the power it has to offer. It was all for the good cause of their organization. It was for the glory and reputation of his whole being as a ninja. And of course, it was all for the money he is going to get after he succeeds this job. He's got 5 mouths to feed after all.

A sudden surge of chakra suddenly stopped him to his tracks. Was he discovered? Did something go wrong on his stalking steps? Did he somehow set a silent trap that he didn't detect? The shinobi didn't say anything… a common trait of Mist Ninjas… analyze everything logically… see if there is any detail you missed… most of all, don't panic.

He stayed as still as a petrified statue, waiting for an attack… a jutsu… maybe even a shuriken… anything. When nothing came, the ninja moved a bit. Not because he wanted too… but because the ground suddenly shook.

"WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS, JIRAIYA!" a loud booming voice shouted and echoed through the trees.

The ninja looked surprised to hear such a loud voice. Whose voice was that? From the source and volume of the sound, the one who spoke was a giant… very big. The ninja jumped up higher and higher in the tree he was in until he got to the top, and looked at where the fire was. His eyes widened. There is a large… no, gigantic frog in the middle of the forest.

"… Frog Summon…" he muttered under his breath. Looks like things became complicated.

* * *

In the campsite, Jiraiya is a shivering fit… he didn't want to deal with his impudent frog boss, but he didn't voice that out either. After all… one holds his mouth when you're going to insult a big ass frog that can easily squash you with its pinky. 

Thankfully, the frog's attention wasn't on him anymore, but on Naruto. Jiraiya couldn't really understand how well they clicked… First, Yondaime had a much better relationship with the frog than the frog with Jiraiya himself! Then comes Naruto, a kid… and he is also stealing the heart of the Frog Boss… its really weird, considering the nature of Naruto's bloodline and family.

Jiraiya heard the boss laugh in amusement.

"So… you think you're up to it, kid, eh?" the frog boss asked. "This will be a very big step. Once you pass through that line… there is no going back."

"I'm ready when you are," Naruto replies strongly. The frog boss nods and looks at Jiraiya, who took out a few bottles of alcohol.

"Alright, you are now officially my 'real' subordinate. Let's drink to close our deal, and let the merry times begin!"

The three spent the whole afternoon drinking up, and getting to a drunken stupor.

* * *

While three males were drinking, five females were traveling fast. Three female guards, in armor and had pikes as weapons, were riding in three green colored dragonflies. The other two were riding in a leaf-made carriage being pulled by three dragonflies. 

Karen was the one driving the coach, and took some sneak peeks at the Princess who was silently contemplating on something, and looking quite blank. Then she'd look at where she was going, as not to cause an accident by hitting a tree or a branch.

If all went well, they would be back at the castle before the night falls. With that in mind, Karen drove faster, as to go to their destination without losing time. The guards followed suit, adjusting with the speed Karen was reaching.

* * *

The later events were… boring to say the least. If there are people out there who wants a written description on how Naruto barfed after his first bottle of sake, or how Jiraiya was now seemingly in his skivvies, clearly drunk, and the Frog Boss laughing out of amusement, also seemingly hit with alcohol, then don't look at me. Use your own imagination… thank you. No… no matter how you beg. I ain't describing it… I mean… I shudder the fact that Ero-sennin is in his skivvies. 

Oh… but you're curious of that Mist Missing-nin following Naruto, right? Well… he's watching. He actually couldn't believe his luck… no one, so far, detected him, and his quarry was there, slowly softening himself for the capture. Even the sennin was stupid enough to get himself drunk… and the frog looked a bit toasted himself. After a few bottles, the three wont pose a threat, and his mission's difficulty would go down significantly. All he had to do was wait and wait.

Oh… but you're curious about the Princess right? No? What do you mean you don't care about the princess? She's an important part of our story! What…? You don't want to hear how the Princess and her guards arrived at their destination, investigated and found nothing? And after a nice cup of tea and biscuits from the Head Slave Driver, aren't you curious of the sudden attack happening? Or even curious that the attack on the Mine coincidentally timed the attack of the Missing Nin towards Naruto and the sannin?

Oh… you are? Cool. Fast forward to the attacks!

* * *

Naruto coughed as he burped. The air around him smelled like sake. And he hadn't felt so lightheaded ever since Jiraiya's Endurance training, where the boy had to be thrown head first to a tree multiple times. You know the feeling of slamming the tree headfirst 50 times? Yup… he was feeling that now. 

Jiraiya wasn't faring well himself. He was slowly singing some song Naruto recognized as the main theme of Icha Icha Paradise the Movie. Imagine that… a singing Jiraiya, on his underwear, badly, I might add, and on the verge of fainting. Not really an image of a teacher, or even one of the Legendary Ninjas of Konoha. Hell, not even an image of a decent man… but then again, are men decent really decent unless they want to be?

Naruto gave a kick to Jiraiya to stop his awful singing, and for good measure, wanted to add another kick in the face, but thought against it. He might have had a reason for an accidental kick ("I was drunk! What do you expect?") but for other heavier "accidents" it would amount to a somewhat "accidental" rigorous training regime.

As much as Naruto hated some of the regimes that the pervert would implement on him, he had to say they were quite effective. Had Kakashi started training them like this, he'd be a Jounin before supper. Or… maybe even Hokage after a year? Well… the training he had didn't help much of his drunken state. Maybe he'd request that training from Jiraiya…

Naruto yawned. His eyes began to close. Without even taking off his coat, he slumped on the ground, near the base of the tree, and began to snore. Jiraiya looked up from his fallen form, and saw in a glaze, three Naruto's spinning from his vision, slumped in the tree. "Heh… drank too much eh….?" And with that, his head too, fell flat on the ground.

Jiraiya closed his eyes only for a few minutes (he swears) but when he opened his eyes, he suddenly saw a shadow standing over Naruto's fallen form. Jiraiya took a few seconds to realize that he didn't know that shadow. He also noticed a movement with the shadow's hand… it took him another few seconds to realize that those were hand seals. It took another few seconds to put them together.

"… Oh shit… NARUTO! WAKE UP!"

The shadow's head suddenly realized that one of was awake. He knew he should have killed Jiraiya when he had the chance… but he lost his nerve. After all… even with his state of undress, he was still one of the Legendary Ninjas of the Leaf. It seems the 'leave Jiraiya alone and go for the target' had dire consequences. How Jiraiya was able to wake up through his stupor, yet even find the correct words to shout (correctly pronounced) was beyond him.

The Mist Missing-nin didn't curse. It wasn't part of his being, trained to remain silent forever. He did make a seal, and muttered "Pause…"

His seal did as he had muttered. It paused the sequence of seals he had been doing to Naruto. Quite a useful jutsu, especially for Mist nins who had the longest seals possible. It pauses the process of chakra production on the last seal before the pause seal, and until un-paused, the chakra would remain active until it slowly runs out of the chakra.

In short, a nin can make a series of seals, and when he is about to be interrupted, pauses it, and can resume the series of seal after a while. But it has problems, the pausing and unpausing sequence. In nin techniques that require only a small amount of chakra would immediately lose all its accumulating chakra seconds after the pausing. And there is also a small case of a person forgetting the last seal of the sequence, and thus, when he un-pauses it, and does the seal sequence wrong, it would either explode back on his face, or nothing would happen.

The latter would be worst, because it would show the person's stupidity, and make him the laughing stock of the whole ninja community. One very good example was the last Kage of the Mist… he was battling a Kage from another village, and was about to use his ultimate technique… He even bragged, silently, that with that jutsu, he would finish the other Kage off. But because of the long sequence of seals done for the jutsu, he had to pause it three times because his enemy, quite frankly, wasn't stupid to wait for the seals to be finished.

The battle spectacularly ended with when the Kage of the Mist, when he messed up the seals after the second pause. And that's how it ended… Mist Kage was blushing bright red, and his enemy Kage was rolling on the floor, laughing himself to death. The Mist Kage won, after his enemy suffered affixation due to laughing, but people still considered the winning Kage as the 'loser'.

Anyway, back to the story. With the pause seal in place, the mist missing-nin began to make new seals to use to fight against Jiraiya, maybe distracting him enough to finish the jutsu he was placing on Naruto.

Speaking of the boy… he opened his eyes, and whispered… "What a weird dream…" and went back to sleep.

* * *

A few minutes before Jiraiya's shout, the Princess was having a nice evening tea. Tea, was, one of the most mundane drinks of the fairy world. Wait… that didn't sound right. Tea, is, the most worldly drink in the fairy world. There was no champagne… no alchohol… no softdrinks. Everything was made of tea, because, tea leaves are one of the most affordable raw materials there is. One tea leaf can serve up to a thousand fairy cups. 

Of course, due to sheer proportionality, so will a leaf of tobacco, marijuana, and a flower of poppies would most likely wipe out the whole population. Which is why, thank god, it has never been discovered… yet.

"So… what of news from the kingdom, Princess?" the Head Slave Driver asked. She's a gossipy person, really. Most of the time, she spends whipping slaves, and basically abusing them, everyday, 24/7. Really boring. She'd rather stay in the big city… probably play dominatrix or something… or maybe executioner. She always liked the sight of blood… not hers, but still… blood. Good.

The Princess never really liked the Head Slave Driver. She thinks the woman has a barbaric side to her… and being around slaves means that she is bound to get barbaric. After all, the slaves are nothing but barbaric, brutal, uneducated, and quite ugly fairies. If possible, she didn't want to have anything to do with them.

But the slaves were also a vital part of the survival of the Kingdom. They dig out metals, which then will be fashioned to weapons like steel whips and others. Raw materials used for weapons to be used against the MLA.

The MLA… how strange their enemy is. They are described as the ugliest creatures to exist. They rape women, cut open their bellies, and eat the unborn child inside. They have no emotions… they have no qualms in getting what they want, and will do any means necessary to achieve it. They are the most feared creatures of the Fairy Kingdom.

"Well… the city is fine… still immaculate," the Princess began. As much as she didn't like the Head Slave Driver, she still kept civil. "The Queen gives commendations to you, as you have been the Slave Driver for almost 4 years, and yet, still, we hear no word of delays nor even attacks from the MLA to this particular Mine."

"Ah… but we do get attacks," the Head Slave Driver replied. "Only we were able to stop their initial charges. And you know how MLA works… stop their first barrage, you have a good chance that the others won't be coming."

"Of course… that's how mother defended the kingdom," the Princess nodded. "How many barrages have you stopped?"

"20."

"Any prisoners?"

"I executed the survivors myself," the Head Slave Driver said smugly.

At that precise moment… the alarms sounded.

* * *

Jiraiya was a good ninja… when sober. When drunk though… well… lets say Rock Lee would do better using a wet noodle. He was utterly unfocused, unoriented, and can't even do hand seals correctly. By these reasons alone, the Missing Mist Nin was able to overpower Jiraiya and stun him for a few moments, by throwing him against a tree. 

He wasted no time. Jiraiya was coming back for him, and he only had a few seconds. Using the Unpausing Seal, he continued the series of seals he was using on Naruto…

"Ninpo: Shrink-Size no Jutsu!"

Jiraiya's eyes opened as he heard. He recognized the Jutsu name. He realized what the nin's plan was… "NARUTO!" Jiraiya shouted, and seemingly, he began to sober as he ran towards the Mist-nin.

The ninja was opening his bottle, seemingly trying to catch something inside it when Jiraiya tackled him hard with a shoulder block. The mist-nin fell down, his eyes going wide. Jiraiya was too worried to notice that Naruto was gone.

A strong gust of wind blew, blinding the two ninjas… the missing-nin used that to escape, and groan at his failure of the mission. When the dust cleared, and the wind died down… he was alone.

Jiraiya's fist closed. He began to see red. "Damnit…"

Somewhere in the shadows, a cloaked figure had a small amused smile on his face. He then disappeared without a trace.

* * *

"LET ME GO!" a feminine voice called. 

"Heh… you and your kingdom have taken so much away from us!" a masculine voice called.

"You will pay it… double… no triple to what you deserve!" another masculine voice called.

"We'll make you regret messing with us!"

"Take her boys! One at a time! She got no one to escape to… and nowhere to fly!"

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

Naruto's eyes twitched. His eyes opened. The scream woke him from his peaceful slumber… the sun burned his eyes. His head.

"Dammit, Ero-sennin… can't you just…"

Wait a minute… the voice was female… the scream was definitely female… and it sounded like…

"Trouble!" Naruto suddenly stood up. "OOOOOWWWWW! Shit… that is the last time I'm drinking that much…. Ugh… I feel sick…."

"EEEEKKKK! KEEP AWAY FROM ME!"

Naruto held in his own barf, and went towards the source of the scream. He didn't notice much of his surroundings, and may have jumped a few meters until he finally saw what was causing a commotion. A girl, in her underwear, ripped, and surrounded by very scary looking guys.

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" she screamed.

"Take her men…" the tallest one said silently.

Naruto suddenly gritted his teeth, and jumped suddenly, calling a Kage Bunshin in mid-air to throw him towards the first guy approaching the girl, and gave him a hard kick in the side, making the approaching guy fly.

"NANI!" one of the men shouted.

Naruto landed in front of the men, and behind him was the shivering girl. He looked at her, and gave her the good guy pose and looked back at the guys, and his eyes narrowed.

"Who are you!" one of them demanded.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Ninja of Konoha, student of Laharl, and Ero-sennin. All around menace to perverts everywhere!" he struck a pose. "And… the one who's going to kick your ass!"

The tallest guy looked at him, and gave a nod. "You're going to take us on, eh? Don't you think you're overestimating yourself. We outnumber you, 5 to 1."

"Heh… why don't you… ugh…" Naruto suddenly went green and his cheeks went green. The enxt thing he did shocked all the guys that they had to back away. He threw up.

"Eeewww…" the guys said with disgust and mixed pity.

"Ugh… damnit… sorry about that…" Naruto replied, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. "I drank too much yesterday…"

"I helps when you don't drink too much?" one of the guys suggested helpfully.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto coughed a bit. "Eew… I got barf taste in my mouth…" he began to spit. After spitting enough to drive away the taste, he looked back at the guys. "Anyway… I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Prepare to get you're ass whooped!"

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Kyuubi the Nine-Tailed Fox Woman**

**Ara Shinari**

**Pamela and Pfil**

** And Aaron Saotome  
**

**In**

**The Uzumaki Naruto Ninja Chronicles Side Story: Fairy Odd Adventure**

_**Size doesn't matter… Proportionality does… **_


	2. Rescued! Hating Males!

Odds… one Naruto against 5 men, and behind him a girl who seemed frozen. One Naruto's head is spinning, due to alcohol. The five guys are seemingly fresh ready to kick ass… all relatively skilled. Four had blades… short blade weapons. Probably knives. The tallest guy had a whip. Longer range… probably the leader. They all underestimate Naruto.

Naruto smirked at that. He liked the odds. They were with him. "So… who wants to get some!" he shouted. The men seemed to look at the taller one of their group, waiting for a response. He gave a studious stare at Naruto and gave a short nod. The men sprang to action.

They weren't much skilled, which somewhat disappointed in disappointed Naruto, but his eyes suddenly widened when he suddenly found himself backing away. These four guys made up with a very close cluster of teamwork. One always supported the other, never leaving one man alone. Each man's opening was covered by another…

Naruto ducked one of the guy's hook punch, and the man behind him tripped him off his feet. The boy fell for a second, which gave a window of opportunity for one of the guys to start flying with a knife on his hand towards the boy… and Naruto just rolled on the right, the stab missing him by inches. Placing his hands on the ground, he tried to twist and hit the man who missed him with a spinning kick, only for his kick to be blocked by another man, and another kicked him in the stomach, letting him slide away.

"Ouch…" Naruto muttered as he slid away from the four guys. He took a peek at them, and noticed that they were just there, waiting for him. He stood up, slowly. "You guys are good… kinda…"

The tall silent man smirked. "You can still run, if you wish… though I am confused on why you even offer defense to such… creature."

Naruto smiled a bit. "Hey, she's in trouble. When trouble looms, who would be happy in just standing back?"

"You still wish to fight?"

"Hey, did I hear myself quit? Nope, so do me the favor and don't assume that, alright?" Naruto snapped. "Besides… I was testing your guy's skills. They got nice teamwork, but that's it. They got numbers, but then, that's it too. Now… let me show ya my teamwork, and my numbers."

Naruto grinned, and suddenly made a Seal. His red coat suddenly glowed with kanji letters… and then, a sequence was then shown, letter after letter. If anyone could read the kanji, they'd notice that each letter would represent an animal… and if anyone knew ninjutsu, they'd notice that it was a sequence of seals done for…

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto muttered silently. In less than a second, three Naruto clones appeared, evening up the odds. "Now… let's get serious!"

**UNNC Side Story: Fairy Odd Adventure**

**Rescued! Hating males!**

One chapter of Naruto's self-claimed autobiography, the Uzumaki Naruto Ninja Chronicles, state one of the few special gifts he's been given to a good friend of Jiraiya. An old lady, who Naruto forgot the name, but not the face, had given Naruto probably his most versatile and most protective clothing. The coat of Chakra.

The Coat of chakra is a tool used most by great ninjas who have an array of techniques greater than 1000, and some coats are used to protect clients from weaponry used by attacking nins. What is a chakra coat, anyway?

To define, Chakra coat is a coat made so mysteriously that some are even confused by its use. It gathers energy from the sun, mostly, and some chakra from the wearer to cover its interwoven threads with a thick amount of energy, and is stored there. What are the functions then? Simple.

Energy is versatile. It can be used in anything. First and foremost it's used as a protection coating. Throwing stars, kunais, needles and not even some blades can penetrate the coat if fully charged with energy. Second, it's used as a training coat. Energy laid in between its spaces makes the coat quite heavy. Good for building strength, speed and stamina.

Third, and probably most useful aspect of the coat is the ability to make seals. Some coats are made by very skilled tailors and seamstresses. How skillful they are will gauge how many amounts of seals it can be stored inside… when the user does a quick single seal, the coat will recognize the chakra used in relation with the seal, and uses its own chakra and the seal sequence assigned to that single seal to perform ninjutsu.

In short, instead of performing multiple seals to perform a ninjutsu, a single seal would allow to use ninjutsu assigned to be preformed faster and with almost no chakra use of the user. This is a reason why such single seals are called shortcut seals to the wearers of Chakra Coats. With one seal, a jutsu is preformed, and the chakra would be taken out of the coat instead of the user. Quite a useful tool… its said that Yondaime Hokage had one of these Chakra Suits, though it was colored white instead of black like Naruto's. And that the kanji letters would glow black, instead of crimson red.

Back to Naruto, it seems the clones made quite a short work of the guys. They seemed quite shock in seeing a ninjutsu at work… they were also surprised when Naruto suddenly multiplied… so surprised that they actually forgot that the clones were rushing after them, and knocking their lights out. By the time they recovered… or by the time they'd recover… and try to fight off Naruto's clones, he and their target would be long gone by then.

Four guys, unconscious, and three clones all accounted for. Naruto looked very unpleased, bending his knees, looking towards one of the unconscious guys on his feet. "You're kinda weak… aren't cha? Psssh… if I only knew, I'd never bothered with the clones."

"… wha… what are you!" the tall last guy was quivering.

Naruto looked at him, and gave a confused look. "What? Don't tell me you've never seen a ninjutsu preformed before…?"

The guy looked even more confused. Who was the boy? He wore something so different… and he didn't act like anyone he knew. I mean… Naruto's male. He'd have appreciated in humiliating the Princess, the daughter of their most sworn enemy, right? And the way his coat glowed with energy… the appearance of three identical bodies as the boy… and now… he noticed the boy didn't have wings.

"… you got no wings!" the man demanded.

"Wings? Why would I have… holy Hokage with big breasts! You got wings!" Naruto just noticed it, pointing it with a very shocked face at the wings of the guy… he took a look at the girl, and aloha! Wings! "AAAH! The girl too! Who… what are you!"

"That's what I was asking!" the man retorted.

"Well, I'm asking now!" Naruto replied shortly. "I mean… how many humans do you think normally have wings!"

"Human…? You think we are a bunch of cruel overgrown fairies!" the guy demanded.

"I'm human! Aren't you, you freaks with wings!" Naruto shouted back.

"You… human?" the guy scoffs. "Right. If you are, you're probably be the shortest human alive, you wingless freak!"

_**Shortest… shortest… shortest… shortest… shortest… **_

"… Sho… shortest!" Naruto sputtered. "SHORTEST! You… you… Oh, I'm kicking your ass… no, come here! I'm kicking your ass! Right now!" Naruto's scalpels came out of his hand, and formed two sticks, in which Naruto grabbed and positioned them to make the whole length of the stick to outline his arm. The taller man with the whip looked confused.

"I don't know what you are so mad about mate," he stated, readying his whip. "But if you're going to fight me, then you're welcome to try!"

Without need for any more words or actions, Naruto sprang towards the man intending to give him the usual one-two-four-three combo that Laharl loved to do to him during practice. Moving with more grace than two years ago, he had confidence, and enough anger to make the man pay for his stupidity un calling him short.

The man was no slouch though. Taking careful aim, he unleashed his whip to hit Naruto before the boy could even be in range. Naruto easily saw the strike, and sidestepped without losing velocity. The whip sounded with a loud CRACK! and the man gritted his teeth. Twirling his wrist, the whip flew again, towards Naruto's new position.

The boy saw the end of the whip go towards him, and he jumped and rolled back to his original position, and readied one of his favorite moves in Arnis. With his mental ordering of the scalpels, he made on of his batons split in half, and without a second lost, he connected the second baton behind the butt of the halved baton, and pushed with all his might, twisting his sides to add more force, and pushed the sticks together straight like a dart towards the tall man.

He saw the boy's actions… he saw one of the sticks break in half… he saw that he used the second stick to push the stick half towards him… he was slightly disappointed. What did the boy exactly think of him? He could easily see the stick coming towards him… oh, maybe because he was holding a whip that the boy thought he wouldn't be able to block it, right? The man scoffed silently. Not only did the boy cut his own weapon in half (mysteriously cut in half) but he also thought so little of him… one of the elite guards of the MLA.

In theory, a whip is quite ineffective in a range 1/4 of its total length. Probably the greatest thing for the defender to do when faced with an enemy who can keep you bay with his whip is to throw something in the middle of the total length of the whip towards the whip user. An amateur whip user would be hit readily… a more seasoned user can use the whip's base to block projectiles.

And that is what the man did. Twirling his hand, he let the whip handle, which was made of metal, to block the incoming stick. He was about to laugh, and counter that attack when he noticed… that right behind the stick he blocked… was another stick, right behind it… hidden. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. The stick part he blocked was just a diversion… and the real attack was coming right behind it.

The stick smacked his face hard, that he groaned, and felt like his nose broke. But that wasn't enough to knock him out… not yet. He tried to straighten himself back up (he bent a bit backwards when the stick hit him) only to see Naruto penetrating his defenses. His whip was useless now, but it didn't mean he was useless. He tried to regain some space, by stepping back, only for Naruto to step on his foot painfully, forcing him to stay in place. Then he punched the man right in the solar plexus, hard enough to knock an average person out. When Naruto saw that the man was still standing, he gave a sort of respectful smile and nod, jumped back, and readied his last attack.

The man was wheezing, almost out of air, and sluggish. He watched the boy jump back away from him, and saw him stomp his right foot once… twice… three times… four times… five times… the man wondered what was the boy waiting for. Straightening himself, still wheezy, he paused, looking at the boy, still stomping his feet. The man readied his fist. He would strike before the boy would react. Without losing anymore time, he charged towards the boy… who suddenly unleashed a strong kick to his chin.

The man flew backwards, his jaw probably broken with the force of behind Naruto's modified taekwondo side kick to the chin. Naruto knew that the man wouldn't be waking up for some time… and was partially impressed by the man's endurance. Most of the parts he attacked were somewhat critical parts in humans, as he learned from Jiraiya. Most of the unarmed combat of Naruto was aimed to hit those parts, such as joints and parts unprotected by thick muscles, like the chin.

Swiping his hands together, like cleaning the dust out of them, Naruto walked towards the girl who was fearfully looking at him. "Heya, its okay. Their knocked out, and wont waken after a while. Here, I'll give ya a hand…" Naruto offered his hand to the girl, only to be swiped away painfully with a slap.

"Get you're filthy hands off me you… MALE!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Whoa… whoa whoa there…" Naruto muttered, rubbing his sore hand. "I'm here to help ya."

"I don't need help from… from a creature like you!" she said huffily. "Get away!"

Naruto blinked. "Let me… get this straight. I helped ya… from being raped… and you're basically angry at me… 'cause I'm a guy… who helped ya…?"

"I had things under control, even before you arrived," the girl said stonily.

"Under control… yeah, right… um, exactly when did you have things under control…? When they were on the process of raping you, or the time I was done beating their ass like a rag doll?" Naruto asked, strangely finding the whole thing funny and annoying.

"Well… you… you certainly handled them yourself… but the way you despicably used your own fists and limbs, not to mention primitive tools proves how barbaric you really just are," the girl replied.

"… what the hell does that have to do with me saving your ass?" Naruto asked, curious as to where the girl was going on to.

"And you're uncivilized language and tone…"

"Would you mind if you shut it about the class crap?" Naruto said, beginning to be annoyed. "I just saved your life, missy. I'd take a thank you, and you can keep the crap of being all higher and mightier than me to yourself… at least that you can do."

"W… why should I thank a barbarian like you?" she crossed her arms. "Go away. You're annoying."

Naruto looked at the girl in disbelief. And then he suddenly looked annoyed, and walked away from the girl. When he was ten steps away from her, he looked back and saw the girl still glaring at him, arms crossed over her breasts. Naruto shook his head. Let his hand move over his neck, swiped the sides with his fingers, and closed his fist halfway, and opened in a way it made his fingers stretch out like a firework's explosion, signifying his end of concern for the girl. She can take care of herself for all he cared now.

The girl watched the boy suddenly jump away from the scene… and she gave a very strong shudder. She was almost raped… her eyes watered. She was saved by one of the barbarians… with no apparent reason. And he was unlike any other men she have seen… he fought like a man… true… but multiplying himself? Getting weapons out of nowhere? If that wasn't creepy enough, it was the way his eyes subtly turned crimson when he shouted angrily at the taller man… the same shade of red as his weapons.

She shuddered… broke down, and cried. "Mother… I need help…"

* * *

Naruto was a bit angry… maybe a tad furious. Most of the words in his head ranged 'ungrateful' to 'snotty'. Hell, Country Lords were also High and Mighty and all, but at least they knew when to be grateful. Naruto broke to a smile, remembering the cat of the Fire Country Lord's Wife. As much as Naruto never tried to hold grudges, he couldn't help but think of the cat and say "Suck on that, pussy-cat." 

After taking a few leaps, Naruto began to look around, and try to asses his surroundings. Wherever he is, he hoped he wasn't far from the camp… if this was an idea of Jiraiya as a joke, he's so going to kick the hermit's ass. But as he traveled, he began to notice something. Everything was getting bigger and bigger… wait… they weren't getting bigger. They are bigger!

He didn't seem to comprehend what the hell was going on. If it was really a joke from the pervert, he'd have to ask about it. It's a very good prank. From his point of view… he was in a branch of a tree… and he'd been jumping from leaf to leaf. If that didn't sound right, he tried looking down, and he felt nauseous. He didn't know he was that damn high!

A small laughter caught Naruto's attention. He whipped his head towards the source, and groaned as he saw a man with a cloak, two branches above him, farther left, looking at him in an amused way. It's been almost two years since he last saw the man. He still felt the urge to go up and kick his ass.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Naruto," the cloaked figure smirked. "How's life? Are you enjoying yourself? I would if I were you. You're probably the shortest human alive!"

Naruto just rolled his eyes. Insults from people he can take. Assholes like him are given a special place. "What do you want Aaron… I'm busy here."

Aaron jumped down towards Naruto's level, cloak still on… though Naruto could see his face now. "Well, I'm here to offer some assistance to you're inquiries of course. After all, seeing your pathetic way of dealing with danger, especially during last night, I have given thought that I might still need to baby you."

"Baby me?" Naruto raised an inquiring eyebrow. "I don't need your ass to baby-sit me. And what about handling danger? Didn't you see me beat the ass of five armed guys? And let me tell ya, I was still whizzy with last night's drinking…"

"Like always, you are absolutely clueless to what's going on," Aaron sighed. "I think it's genetic. Budsy himself had no damn clue that a goddess was out to get him… and it was funny, when he accidentally bumped the said goddess in the middle of broad daylight, in a populated place. Really spectacular… Budsy was confused most of the time why such a nice pretty girl was staring daggers at him, or why her fingers were twitching near his neck."

Naruto looked confused again… "Goddesses? Why would they go after Laharl-nisan?"

"Figure it out," Aaron shrugged. "He's like half human, half overlord… I don't know where that mystical fox came in, but mostly half of him is a powerful demon king. There also seems to be a deeper notion, one which I haven't delved into much yet. But we are not going to talk about Budsy's life. Right now, it's about you. Notice anything strange?"

Aaron spread his arms, giving emphasis to the surroundings. Naruto took another look and still wondered why everything seemed so big. Wait… sooooooo big. With the capital B-I-G. After a while, Naruto looked at Aaron. "Everything got big."

"Wrong! ENG!" Aaron slaps Naruto behind his head softly. "Everything didn't get big. You got small!"

"Eh… what?"

"You… got… small," Aaron spoke slowly. "You had you're drunken ass open to a ninja who used some jutsu on you. And look at you, you're miniscule now!"

"What ninja? I haven't…" Naruto pauses… "Wait… I had a dream that Ero-sennin was fighting someone…"

Aaron just sighs. "It's not a dream boy… I am seriously thinking of training you now. Budsy would have been appalled… he'd never have been caught with his pants down like you… I thought someone inside you was warning shit like that for you?"

"Huh…? Whatcha mean?" Naruto asks.

"A certain fox?" Aaron replies, looking actually quite… bored with Naruto's clueless ness.

"Oooh, Kyubi-nechan..." Naruto nods, understanding… "I don't know."

A moment of silence passes without… well, noise. Aaron looks at the boy with utter incredulity and aspiration, and lets not forget confusion. "What? You don't know where Kyubi is?"

"No… she's… extremely silent… and has been for the past week or so…" Naruto looks a bit worried.

"And you didn't bother to check?" Aaron asks, trying to keep his voice down calm.

"I did… she was locked in her room… telling me to leave her alone…" Naruto shrugs. He'd visited her at least 10 times since she stopped talking… she always said she was either busy… or can't go out. "What's your thought on that?"

"Why are you asking me for?"

"Coz you change to a girl… I thought it might be up your alley…" Naruto replies. Aaron shakes his head with disbelief.

"I change to a girl… and I suddenly became your number one source on how Kyubi would act?"

"Uh… yeah… basically…" Naruto replies. "I mean… what if she's… um… what did Ero-sennin say… about bleeding for 3 days straight…"

"A period?" Aaron suggests.

"A what?"

"A period…"

Naruto gazes at Aaron silently, his mind thinking in the overdrive. When it came to women, he seemed to turn blank. Like all clueless boys with somewhat good skill in martial arts, they always never seem to get the concept of women.

"Um… yeah, whatever. So… yeah, I thought maybe Kyubi had that…" Naruto finally mutters.

"Well, as much as I am a bit surprised you think I would know more of a powerful fox entity who spent 16 years inside you, caged… I mean, you and her talk all the time," Aaron points out.

"Well, yeah… but… she confuses me a lot of times…" Naruto scratches the back of his head, his voice going softer and softer. "At least I knew what was going on in the mind of Sakura… Sasuke this, Sasuke that…"

Aaron sighs. "Look, the best and maybe sometimes most painful way to know something, is to ask the person in question directly."

"… Maybe next time," Naruto says after a moment of silence. "Right now, I gotta find a way to get out of my… well… predicament."

"Oho, predicament… such an educated word," Aaron laughs the laugh which Naruto always found annoying. "Well, shrimp, I shall leave… but before that, I shall impart my words of wisdom."

"Words of wisdom," Naruto scoffs. "I can manure Lily-san's garden with your bullshit."

Aaron shifts to his girl form, and waves her index finger at him. "Ah, ah, ah, little boy." She then made a cute pose, what Ranma would usually do in his girl form, and continued, "I'm being nice now, so show some appreciation. To get out of your predicament, go to the one who used the ninjutsu at you," Aaron gave a sparkling smile. "I'm sure you can find out how the technique will work, with your 'eyes' being so… lets say, cheap and all. Ta-ta!" and with a cheery spin, Aaron disappears.

Naruto stares at the space where Aaron was a moment ago, and whether he wanted to agree or not, he knew that what Aaron had left were indeed words of wisdom. He would have to find the ninja who caused him to shrink, and use the Demon Eyes to scan his brain…

The boy frowned. He wasn't much of a mind hacker as Aaron would suggest Laharl was… after all, his Demon Eyes are still evolving. He could weave up dreams easily enough, but to look for something specific…

_Now's not the time to think, _Naruto thinks. He had to go and find his way towards the ninja. One way was to find Ero-sennin. If his perverted teacher was around, so would the ninja.

* * *

"WAAAHHH!" Jiraiya cried, gulping sake like it was water. "I lost him! I lost him!" 

Seemingly, a bar in the two near the forest where Naruto was, they found their very rich and very animated customer, who would promise to bring enough profits to make do a renovation.

* * *

Meanwhile, word has reached the Fairy Kingdom… and everyone has been talking. The Princess has been declared officially missing… and the Queen has put a reward on who would have any information on her daughter, and she has assigned the kingdom's hunters out of their normal duty to find her daughter.

She had also declared war on the MLA, and gave quite a charismatic speech in front of a a hundred thousand fairies, in person, on the disease the MLA and their tactics have caused, and that her daughter has been the last straw, and that they will now take a hard line effort in dealing with the MLA. Recruitment for soldiers has been going wild. Young women, old, all have such a hateful passion for their male adversaries. Seemingly, the kingdom and all its towns supported the Queen all the way, and have been praying earnestly that their beloved Princess would be found.

Now, as a Fairy hunter, or Huntress, as they call themselves, they are now ordered by the highest authority to take back what is rightfully theirs… The Princess. She may have been stabbed, kidnapped, killed, raped… everything… but the Queen doesn't care. The Huntress has to find the Princess or her body, or at least proof if she was killed, tortured, rape, or all.

In this story… only 4 will find the princess.

2, most male readers know.

* * *

Naruto jumped towards the highest point he could reach to get a clearer view on where he was. He had correctly assumed he was on some tree branch, so he had spent almost 30 minutes climbing to the highest point… He found climbing slightly easier now then the first time, with Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Well, it was understandable… Naruto was more or less a beginner at charka manipulation during that time, and if there was anything that Kakashi had not bothered teaching to Naruto is the finer arts of charka manipulation, unlike Ero-sennin. The old pervert put that on top of his training list, and every training program he made for Naruto had charka manipulation somewhere in it.

As Naruto reached the top, he was slowly making reluctant thanks to the old man training him. Even with Laharl's knowledge being passed down to him, without Ero-sennins help, he would not have learned as fast as he could.

If only Naruto knew… the old man was getting drunk again, after crying his eyes out.

Naruto scanned the horizon and his surroundings. He could see no sign of battle, no sign of movement. Wherever Ero-sennin and the ninja were, they weren't around. Slowly taking out charka from his the flat surface of his feet, he slowly slid down the tree. He began to pick up speed, yet that had not worried Naruto. He was used to traveling fast, after all, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu demanded such speed, and whilst sliding down, he saw a woman on her underwear, apparently unconscious, slumped in a branch.

Naruto jumped away from the branch, did a front flip, landed on a leaf gently, and jumped to another, and another, and another, until he reached the woman who he saw.

She was indeed unconscious, and with Naruto's character, the boy just sighed, and bent down, and picked her up. He positioned her so that she would be hanging on his back, and made sure that she was secured before jumping away again, this time towards the east, or where he assumed was the east.

He stole a glance towards the girl who had earlier been rude to him, and now unconscious at his back. "You're lucky I'm nice, you know that?" he said silently.

To Be Continued…

NEXT: Pam and Pfil, two of the most dedicated, even if not decorated huntresses get a tip as they begin to hunt for the Princess, and rescue her from the vile male scum… Too bad Naruto is a male. Too bad both huntresses are facing against Naruto. XD Too bad… too bad.


	3. Uzumaki Naruto vs Kyuubi!

The bell rang as the door opened, and the female fairy behind the counter looked up. She saw another fairy, and judging by her clothes, and the whip at her side, she was a hunter fairy. Judging by the sexy body and black short hair, she knew who the hunter fairy was.

"Miss Pamela! Greetings!" the fairy behind the counter greeted, raising her arm. "It's been a while."

"Quite…" Pam said shortly, her eyes narrowed. The fairy behind the counter knew she was in a bad mood.

"So, how are things?" the fairy asked carefully. "I heard the Queen gave you a more urgent job?"

"Yes, she pulled us out of our hunting jobs to get the Princess," Pam's eyes closed. "It's a waste of time. There are more sick insects out there, and we get pulled out to search for a fairy that we don't know is either still alive or dead…"

The fairy behind the counter knew what was bothering Pam now. "But… the Princess is loved by everyone. Surely… you feel it's an honor to look for her?"

"Yes, well, it's not really bad… but just looking to see if the Princess is alive? You know how those MFA work. They won't leave any prisoners. They'll slaughter us alive," Pam muttered. "Well, Pfil is doing most of the research work. She's contacting most towns and see if there is anything unusual going on… and you know me… not so good with reading… my eyes lids just fall down when I read too many words…"

The fairy behind the counter giggled. "So, shall I give you the usual?"

Pam's head nodded, and the fairy began to make her drink when a blonde fairy with short hair and same clothes as Pam entered. Pam looked at the new arrival, and her eyebrows went up. "Pfil… what's up? That was rather fast…"

"I found out where the Princess might be!" Pfil said excitedly. "In the town Anten A's, there was a shopkeeper who had the strangest customer the day after the Princess disappeared…"

"Strange…? Like how strange?" Pam asked.

"A male went to her store."

The fairy behind the counter and Pam both dropped what they were holding, and it crashed down in the floors. "A male! MFA now trying to conquer Anten A's?"

"No, that's the thing! He was trying to buy a dress, paid with some weird money, and just left," Pfil said.

"Whew… thank goodness it wasn't an invading army! Anten A's a very strategic place… if the MFA…"

"No, wait, weren't you listening Pam? When do males start buying female dresses!" Pfil asked.

"Uh… well… it could be for his Mistress… the male must have been a slave or something…" Pam said.

"Wasn't a slave, the shopkeeper said… He wore weird clothes, and had no wings, and was apparently talking about a sleeping brat girl who caught herself in trouble the day after the princess disappeared!"

"You think…"

"Yes… it's a chance that this guy has the Princess!" Pfil said with a very big and proud smile.

**UNNC Side Story: Fairy Odd Adventure**

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Kyuubi!**

Blue eyes lurked in every corner… Naruto slowly entered the Cage, and ducked under the couch. He softly whispered… "Kyubi-neesan…"

When he heard no reply, he's head went up, and saw the place exactly where he had left it before. It was like Kyubi never left her room for the past 2 weeks or so… He stood up, and slowly began to walk towards her room… He knocked once… he knocked twice… and when he couldn't hear a reply, he kicked the door open… only to face the most fearsome fox ever encountered.

Kyubi was in her all naked glory, much to Naruto's surprise, shock, bewilderment, but before a huge blush could appear from his face, Kyubi looked at him with very hungry eyes, and suddenly lunged towards the boy.

Even surprised, Naruto was able to react quickly that Kyubi was only able to reach his legs… but the sheer power of Kyubi took down Naruto like a rag doll, and pinned the boy's arms with hers… and with a ferocious swipes, she bit and ripped Naruto's upper clothes off… And before she was about to do the same with his pants, Naruto suddenly puffed out of existence.

Kyubi's eyes blinked, then suddenly stared towards another Naruto who was behind the couch. She snarled. And she lunged towards him. The boy kicked the couch but she only slashed it out of her way with her claw, and Naruto jumped and dove towards the space in between the cage and narrowly escaped. Kyubi almost caught him, but was only able to swipe just a part of Naruto's pants.

Naruto's eyes opened, and he ended up screaming.

* * *

The Princess woke up with a start, hearing the scream, and she suddenly gasped silently as she felt something broken. She looked at her arms, then looked at her legs… then she shuddered… and looked between her legs… She was wearing underwear.

She sighed silently, with thanks towards the goddesses, and then stretched her wings a bit. She almost screamed. She found out what felt broken now… looking behind her shoulder, her wing had a big tear… must have happened when she tried to fly away from the group of MFA… Her memories started coming back slowly, and her eyes welled up. She remembered again how close she was in being… vandalized… by those vile barbarians.

She slowly stood up… With her wing broken, she wouldn't be able to fly anymore without feeling very intense pain, but it was okay. Right now, she needed to know where she was. Looking at her surroundings, she guessed that she was inside a hole in a tree, probably an abandoned nest, as she saw pieces of twig everywhere. She was about to move out of the cave when she suddenly heard a male voice curse.

"Fuck! Whats wrong with Kyubi-neesan! She looked so scary… she tried to rip my clone's clothes apart!"

She peeked out of the cave, and gasped. It's that barbaric male who saved her… Oh no… what plans did that male have for her? She looked around, and saw a big twig in which she could use. Grabbing it, she slowly stalked towards the boy, who's back was on her, and when she was very near, she took the advantage and swung the twig so hard that it hit the boy's head with a loud thwack, and broke into two.

The boy stood still for a moment, and then his head turned towards her, eyes red, and lips twitching. The Princess backed off suddenly, as he stood up, grinning a maniac grin, stalking towards her.

* * *

Naruto was not in a good mood. He had been almost killed in the cage by his sister. He entered her room hoping to see and ask what's going on with her, due to Aaron's advice, and he was almost sliced to little bits for it. He barely escaped, and he blamed Aaron for his escapade, and then, he was too busy in his thoughts to notice that the brat he had picked up just got a weapon and swung it hard on his head, he was sure created internal bleeding.

He got up, and faced her, almost snarling at her as she slowly backed away. "Stay away from me!" she threatened with the remaining parts of her broken weapon. Naruto just grabbed… no, yanked it out of her hand, and threw it away. She fell down, and began to crawl away, still facing him.

"Do you know that what you did just HURT!" Naruto screamed the last part. "What the FUCK do you think you're doing! Is that the thanks I get from getting your scrawny ass saved by a bunch of horny men with wings, and saving you from what else when you were unconscious, and was nearing darkness!"

"STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY!" she screamed hysterically.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, and grabbed a bag made of leaves, and grabbed something from inside it, and the Princess closed her eyes. This was it… she was going to die in the hands of a boy who was hit by her with a twig…

"Here…" Naruto threw the dress he bought earlier. "Thought it might fit you…" and he walked away, grumbling.

The Princess opened her eyes, and looked at the dress that the boy gave her. It looked classy enough, and seems to made of material not used for lingerie, and from the tag that was still attached to its skirt, she assumed that the dress was probably stolen. Her temper went up. How dare he give her a stolen dress! "HEY you brute male! How dare you give me a stolen dress!"

Naruto just stopped on his tracks, and stared back, long and really annoyed back at the girl. She seemed to have lost composure as he was looking at her again. He gave a tired sigh. "You know what, go in your underwear for all I frigging care. I mean, sure… a brat like yourself wouldn't mind roaming around the forests in her skivvies, right?" He was about to go back to his walking when he paused again, and gave her another look. "And for your information, I wanted to pay for that when the store owner just told me to take it and leave."

"Hah! She might have seen right through you!" the girl declared. "After all, you males are nothing but brutes and barbaric species!"

Naruto didn't even pay attention to her, waving his hands, like dismissing her. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say…"

The Princess just looked at Naruto walking away… and went back to her cave. Stolen or not, whether she liked it or not, she knew he raised valid points.

No way in hell would she be baring herself to the forest.

* * *

Naruto took out 20 of his scalpels with his left hand, and stabbed the trunk he was currently standing in, and took another 10 out from his other hand. Grabbing the twenty scalpels, he placed them in his palm… closed his palm, and out formed a pot. He took out the other ten scalpels, and put them on his palm, and it formed scissors.

Satisfied, he placed the scissors down and the pot as well. He stood up straight, and formed a single seal, and his Chakra coat began to weave 60 seals in a second flat, and he placed his palm down towards the branch he stood. Slowly, very small branches began to form from his hand, and when he felt that he had enough, he raised his hand, and the small branches stopped growing. He took the scissors he made, and cut the branches, and formed a spot where he would make fire.

He made another seal, but this time, he followed through, doing the seals himself. He formed the seals of a weak fire jutsu. He sucked in his breath after forming the seals, and then blew out slowly. A small yet streamlined fire towards the small pieces he cut from the growing branches, igniting them, creating a nice bonfire. He made another series of seal, and this time, he squeezed his right fist at the end of the seal sequence… and when he opened his fist, water began to pour out from it. He filled the pot with water. He took out 10 scalpels again, and this time, he made a stand with grills, and placed it on top of the fire. And he placed the pot with water on top of the grill.

He smiled a small smile he'd usually do after doing his necessary, if not crude, cooking utensils. He put his hands and grabbed something from the inside pockets of his coat, and grabbed two "instant" cook ramens. He thanked the seamstress who made his coat put lots of pockets inside where he'd store his emergency food supply, the fifth scroll, and some of his money.

He opened the ramens, and put the noodles in the water, and grabbed the fifth scroll from his inside pockets. He would give Laharl-nichan a visit before cooking food for himself and the brat. Jumping up to a higher branch, he went towards the trunk of the tree, sat down, and opened his scroll. His blue eyes turned red and slitted, and after that… time stopped for the world for the moment.

* * *

"Oh, hey Naruto, welcome back," Laharl greeted with his usual smile. He looked the same as ever, being… well, dead, and only left as data inside Naruto's head. "What brings you here… it's only been… what, 2 days, 4 hours, 38 minutes and 8 seconds since you last visited."

Naruto didn't ask how his brother kept the record of time… its probably part of his "programming". He just waved, and approached him, going deeper inside the pure white "box" as he calls it. "Laharl-nichan…" and he gave a very deep frown.

Laharl must have caught it because he also turned serious. "What happened?"

"Something's wrong with Kyuubi-neesan…" Naruto slowly explained. He told Laharl of his close call in being ripped to shreds, and how Kyuubi has been acting strange for almost a week or so. After a good while of explaining, he was very surprised, much to his current and added annoyance, Laharl just laughed his ass off. "HEY!"

"Hahaha… Oh, I'm sorry Naruto," Laharl gave his usual small smile. "It seems the secret Kyuubi has wanted to keep from you is out. I told her that I should have 'squealed' to save her the trouble…"

"What's wrong with Kyuubi-neesan?" Naruto asked, very seriously.

"Oh, nothing… it's just her 'heat' acting up," Laharl chuckled. Naruto looked at his brother in a confused manner. "Heat… that's what I call the period where she has the urge to…" Laharl gave a creepy smile, "… be fertilized."

"… okay stop with the jokes…" Naruto stated. He looked at Laharl… "You're not joking… are you?"

"Not really," Laharl gave a shrug. "She's a fox… she tends to have those periods."

"Any way to… get her out of it?" Naruto asked.

"Well… there is the easy way, and the much easier way…" Laharl replied.

"Easy… and easier way?" Naruto asked again… feeling rather stupid, confused, and rightfully thinking Laharl is somewhat making a fool of him.

"Yup. Easy way… is to give her what she wants," Laharl replies.

"… and what's that?" Naruto asked, getting really tired of asking.

"Have sex with her… but be warned," Laharl gave Naruto the look he usually gave when explaining the finer points of any techniques he usually teaches. "She wants it long, and she wants it rough, and really hard. She doesn't tend to stop until she gets what she wants and more."

"… she's more perverted than Ero-sennin…" Naruto declared.

"What…? Don't want to do the easy way?" Laharl asked.

Naruto blushed. Kyuubi was a looker indeed… and if it wasn't that serious to him, he might have considered it… but he needed her council more than ever, being stuck in a forest alone with a brat. "Bet you did the easy way!" Naruto accused.

"Oh, how mature… shooting insults back with insults," Laharl gave a big smile.

"Oh shut up. Easier way?" Naruto asked.

"Well… easier way is… easier, for the lack of a better term… but…" Laharl looked at Naruto. "Naruto… this thing I'm going to teach you is a very, very, and let me stress this clearly, a very dangerous move. In normal humans… doing it twice knocks them out. Three times kills them." Naruto's eyes widened. The easier way seemed to sound like a deadly technique. "They only work on females… and if you use it on a female and let her live… she'd never forget what happened to her for the rest of her life."

"… Laharl-nichan… I want to help Kyuubi-neesan! Not kill her… or give some unforgettable deadly experience!" Naruto declared.

"Oh, Kyuubi knows the feeling," Laharl replied. "I've been doing it to her ever since me and her got stuck in the Cage. Don't worry. She's not a human, and has Absolute charka. She'll be able to handle a 50 of those, believe me."

"So… this technique… I'll use it on her 50 times?" Naruto asked.

"Nope… just 30 times. And… get clones. You need to be close and personal… like a gum stuck on her foot," Laharl smiled a small smile. "Yes… you have to be in a really close and maybe even intimate way. And by what I heard from you, she seems to have been suppressing it for almost a week… she'd have a strength of a 1000 men or so when she sees you… a potent, young and virile male."

"… Laharl-nichan… Kyuubi-neesan was right. You gave me a crappy inheritance."

"Can you blame her heat on me, kid?" Laharl asked with a laugh. "Alright, this is how the technique goes…"

* * *

"Hello?" the Princess called out, now fully dressed. She smelled the fire, and saw a pot with boiling water, and what seemed like yellow small wriggly worms being cooked. She was about to go near it when the boy in the red long coat just dropped from the sky, and bizarrely changed the scissors on the ground to an elongated form. It turned back again to scissors, and it cut two silver… packets. He upturned the packets in the pot… and to her eyes; the boiling water seemed to suddenly turn brown.

He took the pot out of the grill, and the boy took the grill, and scissors, and in front of her, the grill and scissors combined and changed to a bowl with a pair of small sticks. She rubbed her eyes. "What… are you…?" she asked.

"A ninja," Naruto poured some of the contents of the pot into the bowl, and gave that bowl to her. "Careful, it's hot."

She didn't budge, and looked at the bowl… crimson red bowl with crimson red sticks filled with brown murky water and those funny looking worms… or maggots. "What is this?"

"Its ramen… staple food… beef flavored," Naruto replied easily. "I haven't poisoned it you know," and he put the bowl in front of her… and the pot he was holding also turned to a bowl with two sticks. And he began to dig in rapidly, using the sticks like some insect's mouth, putting those weird worms… or maggots in his mouth. He was also making the weird sloping sounds. Naruto seemed to notice her not getting her bowl, and said, "If you aren't hungry, I can eat that for you… my ramen is limited, and I'd like to have as much as I can."

"… Fine, see if I care," the princess said, turning her head away. Naruto just shrugged, and continued eating. After a few minutes, the smell overpowered her… and she slowly reached for her bowl. She tried to work with the two sticks like the male beside her, but she couldn't. She just sighed, and just began to slowly sip the broth. It energized and warmed her.

Naruto must have noticed she couldn't work with the chopsticks he gave, so took them from her, and changed them to a fork. "You can use this to get the noodles out. The soup you can sip from the bowl," he gave a small smile to the girl, and continued eating.

The Princess did just that, her hunger taking away her suspicion and 'brattiness' for a while. Between the sips though, she stole some looks at the boy with the long red coat… As time seemed to pass, the male seemed to grow more and more nervous. If her eyes deceive her again, it seems the male was thinking! And thinking really hard!

The Princess decided that the male is not a normal male… maybe elite of the MFL… and that scared her. If the MFL suddenly had elites, then it would spell disaster to her mother's kingdom. Males are the most barbaric creatures in the world… and if they started thinking… she shuddered.

Naruto sipped the soup so fast that he knew it was burning his throat… but he couldn't help but ignore it. He had more things to do… he had more things to think off. The technique that Laharl-nichan was easy enough to master… but the question was, how was he suppsed to make a full assault on Kyuubi-neesan, who Laharl-nichan stated, might be uncontrollable…

Placing his bowl down, he stood up, and without a word, jumped up again. He'll be needing privacy for this one. The Princess could only watch as he vanished.

* * *

Naruto entered the Cage with much more meaning than the time he was just checking up on her earlier. The Cage was in total destruction… the couches were ripped, the Lazy boy bent, and the walls were filled with wild scratches. The TV was probably the only thing undamaged. And Kyuubi was growling, her eyes going towards Naruto as he slowly entered the cage.

The boy saw his sister at once… she was sprawled in a very seductive position, her eyes at him. He stared back, hearing himself gulping, and swallowing. She went to all fours, and moving in an arc towards him. Naruto did the same, and the two were locked in a staring battle moving in a circle around the cage, each one waiting for the other one to move. Her nine tails were swishing at her back, and Naruto's own tail was twitching. Her fox ears twitched. His as well. Then… without warning, both suddenly charged towards each other.

Naruto had his two arnis sticks out, whilst Kyuubi's claws her out. She swiped Naruto at his chest, but Naruto ducked and turned, but he felt the wind above his head as the claws passed, and promptly ignored it, and after his turn, rose, and did a rising strike towards Kyuubi's chin. She growled loudly as she was hit hard with the stick on her chin that she flew a bit backwards. Naruto had the opening he needed. Twirling the stick on his right hand, he began to make a series of hits, left and right, mostly aimed towards Kyuubi's head. He swiped down at her crown, hit her cheek, stabbed her chest, and was about to give his hardest hit towards her head when one of her tails suddenly flew towards the hand which was going to strike her with the stick to her head, and stopped it completely.

Naruto tried to use his other hand to hit her with the stick, but she grabbed the other hand with her own hand, and with that hand, she suddenly threw him towards the wall. Naruto cried as he hit the steel wall hard, but wasn't given time to recover as one of Kyuubi's tail wrapped around him and threw him to another wall… then wrapped around him and threw him to another wall… and another… and another… until finally she stopped throwing him around. And when she stopped, Naruto couldn't move his body, too sore… He could only watch as Kyuubi just jumped and landed on top of him… her claws ready to rip his clothes out probably, and maybe have her way with him.

He smiled. "Perfect…" he declared, and using all his remaining strength, he made the seal sequence of his favorite jutsu… "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he said hoarsely… but even if he didn't have to say it, 40 of his clones appeared above Kyuubi. She must have felt them because she growled, and looked behind her, and her tails suddenly began to move. Using her tails, she stabbed 5 of the clones, but 18 of the clones just grabbed her tails, and held them steady with the entire clone's strength, stopping the tails from their tracks. The remaining 16 clones grabbed her arms, 8 clones on each of her arm, and the remaining clone gave a wink towards the original Naruto who was still under Kyuubi. Naruto winked back, and again, mustering his strength, he put his hand on her left breast, and pressed 5 pressure points where Laharl-nichan told him, and the clone went behind Kyuubi's back, and pressed another 5 points on her back, and blew on her ear gently.

The effect was instantaneous. She gave an enormous shudder… and a low moan. The clone blew in her ear, again… and again… and again. And each time he blew, she gave another shudder… stronger and stronger with each blow. And finally, after the thirtieth blow, she gave a very long shudder, and slumped on top of Naruto, all her strength drained. The clones, knowing their job is done, disappeared without a trace.

Naruto looked towards the very tired looking, and very weak looking Kyuubi-neesan… and he gave also a tired smile. He remained there for a few minutes, trying to recoup his strength, and when he was strong enough, he grabbed her, and slowly stood up. Naruto carried his fox sister towards her room, and slowly laid her to her bed. He was about to leave when he heard her groan.

"Na… ru… to…"

He looked back at her… her eyes were open, looking at him. "Kyuubi-neesan? You feeling okay now?"

"Yes…" she replied slowly. "I'm… sorry…"

"No harm done, Kyuubi-neesan…" Naruto gave his foxy teenage smile. "Just feel better soon… I need your help…"

"Give me a few hours," she sighed, and slowly closed her eyes, and probably went to sleep. Naruto gave a short nod, and then went out of the cage.

* * *

When Naruto returned to his camp, he saw that the brat he had picked up was already done with the ramen, and was once again hiding in the cage. He didn't mind. Doing that water seal again, he extinguished the fire, and grabbed his utensils, and changed them back to his scalpels, which entered him. He kicked out the remaining ashes of the burnt branches away, and then slowly began to walk towards the cave where the Princess was probably hiding.

And he was right… as soon as he entered the brat shook at his presence, and tripped backwards. He chose to ignore it… removing his coat, he threw it towards the opposite side where the brat was staying, and went there, sitting down, leaning on the wall of the cave. He gave a silent sigh… what a morning. He already spent one of his Demon Eyes and even fought Kyuubi on the cage. Oh, and she almost had her way with him… it was a good thing he was such a great thinker.

Naruto chuckled a bit. If he was younger, he'd have been raving around at the top of his voice… prancing around like some idiot… Damn, how did times change him? Probably too much for his linking… but then, why would he complain? Naruto learned to get used to shit as he moved, and this was no different.

The brat was slowly approaching him. He gave her a neutral look, and wondered what new BS she'd be spouting out.

"Thank you… for feeding me…"

Naruto almost fell down. Was she thanking him? "… oi, you sick or something?" Naruto asked.

The brat seemed to ignore his last statement. "I'm thanking you now, but it doesn't mean I don't trust you! Don't think I'll be offering myself to you because you fed me and saved me from your species!"

Naruto just shrugged. "Don't want you anyways… too bratty for my taste."

She twitched. "I'll have you know I'm a Princess of the Fairy Kingdom!"

Naruto gave another shrugged which incensed her. "So? Like I give a shit."

She chose to not reply. She went silent, thinking of something. After a minute, she said, "You are probably the worst male I encountered!"

"How many males do actually know?" Naruto asked.

"… well… doesn't matter! You're still the rudest of the bunch! And… and… an asshole!" she gave a quick nod, feeling quite proud of herself.

"Oh, real mature," Naruto rolled his eyes. And he gave a quick quote from his brother… "Replying with insults? Is that how Princesses act these days?"

"… well, you're still an asshole!"

"So? You're a brat."

The Princess gave a gasp. This male wasn't going to back down! "ASSHOLE ASSHOLE ASSHOLE ASSHOLE!"

"Brat, brat, brat, brat," Naruto replied moving his head from side to side.

"Shut up!" the Princess shouted.

"Make me," Naruto gave her a stare with the dreaded 'come on… come on…' smile.

The Princess finally was lost for words, and just grumbled and slumped on the ground. She mumbled for a minute or so until the boy just spoke…

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, by the way," Naruto introduced himself, like he wasn't insulting the girl earlier. "Your name?"

"I don't give my name to some brute!" the Princess replied.

"You know, its funny…" Naruto chuckled. "You called me the rudest one of the bunch, yet not introducing yourself to someone who just introduced him or herself to you is considered very rude." He paused letting his words sink in. "But… that's okay. I mean, it might not be rude here, but that's alright. I'll just keep calling you brat."

The Princess saw the bait, and didn't want to get reeled in. She still had that attitude towards him, and just plain ignored what he said. Instead, she, tactfully, changed the subject. "Why you keeping me here anyway?"

"I'm not keeping you brat," Naruto smirked, and closed his eyes. "You can leave… and I'd really recommend it. I'd rather be alone in this forest than be here with you."

"Oh, you saying I'm not good company?" the Princess demanded.

"Yes, I'm saying you're a crappy companion brat," Naruto replied rather easily. "Any more stupid questions… brat?"

She gave a very nice twitch and turned to a subtle color of puce. "You really are going to keep calling me brat…"

"What did you say brat?"

"Fine… fine… you win. Shinari… Shinari Ara…" she declared with dignity. "You may call me Princess Ara, or preferably your highness..."

"Ara's good enough," Naruto stated. "You can call me Naruto."

* * *

Pam and Pfil looked around, trying to figure out where they saw the smoke coming from. They were in the forest near the border of Anten A's, and they had seen someone make fire with the smoke they saw earlier. The smoke vanished, meaning that the person extinguished the fire, and they are looking for that place. They could get lucky, and find out if the male was there… or better yet if the Princess was with him. If not, they could always track them down… but they first need to find the place.

And as the two hunter fairies slowly came towards the place where Naruto and the Princess was… Aaron… had other plans. And his plan will be seen quite soon…

To Be Continued…

NEXT: Pam and Pfil will face probably their most fearsome enemy, and Aaron intensifies the situation by doing something really stupid! NEXT!


	4. Fairy Hunters, SNAFU Time

Uzumaki Naruto Ninja Chronicles Side Story: Fairy Odd Adventure

Chapter 4: Fairy hunters, SNAFU time.

Last time, Naruto went and acquired a dress for the princess Ara Shinari. After which, he spoke with Laharl about why Kyubi had attacked him. Laharl informed him that it was Kyubi's 'heat' period, and showed him a technique to circumvent it. After applying the technique, Kyubi calmed down and Naruto finally managed to get on even terms with the princess. Meanwhile, Pfil and Pamela continue their hunt for the princess. Upon hearing of a person matching Naruto's description, they head off to try and determine if the wielder of the demon eyes has the princess. However..., An unknown factor is about to alter the rules of engagement and force the hand of the parties involved. (SNAFU Situation Normal, All Fucked Up)

Aaron sits on a branch playing bomberman on a GBA. "Die, you little bastards. Try and bomb me? Eat boxing glove." beep beep He pauses the game and looks at his watch. "Hmmm. I gave him a good start and plenty of time to get acquainted with the princess. With how long that was, someone is bound to be hunting him at this point."

He puts away the GBA. "You know, I got the funny feeling that Naruto is blaming me for something that's his own damn fault." He pinches his nose and raises up his shades a bit. sigh "Budsy, you just had to pick someone who has no sense of humor, didn't you?" He cleans his shades and puts them back on his face. "Why do I always have to deal with the morons who hold grudges?" He lays back. "It's like a member of the belmonts."

He stands up. "Oh well. I'm bored, and the situation as is, is intolerable. Naruto is getting off entirely too easily." He smirks and chuckles. "Heheheh, which is why, a minor misunderstanding is in order. Something to make the situation an actual challenge." He puts a hand on his chin. "But what the hell would work?" He snaps his fingers. "Of course. That should provide the boiling point and create a suitable challenge."

He disappears in a whirl effect.

* * *

He reappears next to a female base.

He goes behind a tree for a minute. "Ah much better." He steps out in a suit reminiscent of Wolfwood with red shirt and black coat and pants. He ties his black patent leather shoes. (When causing chaos and wrecking havoc, the most important thing,) He smiles and walks forward, (is doing a good job and looking good doing it.)

"Hey girls, what's kicking?"

The fairy soldiers turn around. "Huh?"

He leans on the shoulder of one. "Aw come on, give me some sugar baby." The girl looks at him. She shrieks.

"EEEKKKK! A MALE! A DISGUSTING BARBARIAN DIRTY MALE!"

Aaron frowns. "Hey, I took a shower before I got here. I smell better than you. Check out my cologne." He produces a bottle and sprays a bit on her.

"Oh gross! The male sprayed me with something!" She sniffs it. "EW! This smells terrible!"

Aaron slaps his face. (Fairies would not appreciate something made by machines or artificially.) "Anyways, do you know where I can find the queen?"

The soldiers look aghast at him. "He intends to rape and kill the queen!"

Aaron facefaults. (Paranoia, thou art in abundance.) He sighs. "Oh well, not like any of you can stop me." He takes a stance. He flicks a finger.

Samus vs. Chozo ghost starts playing

"You have no concept of your enemy. Kage bunshin no jutsu revised. Shadow Splinter." He splits into 5 shadows. "We are superior, you cannot win."

The shadows attack. The fairy soldiers look in shock. "First mistake, expect the unexpected." He jump kicks one, sending her into the wall. A second one grabs another soldier. "2nd mistake, if freeze or blink, it can be over in an instant." He suplexes her.

The 3 remaining soldiers look on in shock. "What are we doing? We're proud soldiers of the fairy kingdom! We can't be cowed by an arrogant male!"

"Yeah!"

"True, were I human, or a fairy, you might be able to win." They turn around to see a third Aaron with his head on his hand. "But, who said I was human?" He whistles. "Ok guys, take 5."

"Aw come on, let us have more fun," the shadows complained.

Aaron shakes his head. "We got a schedule to keep and things to do." They kick the dirt. The shadows disappear and flow into a pool on the ground. The pool flows to Aaron and merges with him. "Doppelgangers, oh so useful. Anyway, to answer your unspoken question," He removes his shades. "I'm a devil." One eye is brown, the other is golden.

The fairies back away. "Shin no ippo." A flash of light emanates from his eyes. The fairies find themselves frozen. "That technique freezes you in your steps. Should I intensify it, you'll find even your lungs paralyzed. Now must I go that far, or will you be good little girls and listen?" They nod slowly. "Good. Now, I'm here to deliver a message. My associate, the ninja Uzumaki Naruto, also called Oni me no Naruto, has your princess." They gasp. "We will hold onto to her until our plans are finished. My associate is also a demon, and he may do things to her..., Well, use your imaginations." They sweat and grimace. "You'll no doubt recognize him from his red coat, headband with a symbol on it, black glove on one arm, and use of red scalpels. He may have convinced the princess to go with him, I doubt your fighters will try and harm their beloved princess, hahaha. We are challenging the weaklings of the fairy kingdom to try and recover your princess. Well, I have other things to do, so I'll be seeing ya. See you on the other side." He spins his sash and vanishes.

They gasp for air. "Our princess..." The commander stands up. "We must inform the queen, and tell her of this."

The third soldier shivers. "I thought demons were myths... I really don't want to fight another one..."

In a tree several yards away, Aaron sits. (Hmm. One down, time to rile up the guys that Naruto beat up earlier. Heh, the game plan is going my way, and now with one more flourish, the next part will start with a bang. Oh man, Naruto is going to haaaatttteeee me for this.)

* * *

In an underground tavern:

twang An arrow rockets in and imbeds itself near a man drinking.

"Huh?" The various men gather around the arrow. "Hey, there's something on here." One of them unravels a note tied to the arrow.

"To the members of the MLA, the princess is in the area, a traitor called Uzumaki Naruto has her, and may be attempting to return to her to the queen. Proceed in a northeastern direction and capture her. Naruto can be recoqnized by his red jacket, headband with symbol, and red scalpal weapons. If you need more clues, he's the male who beat you all up.

Signed, A friend and ally."

One of the guys blinks. "Hey, I remember that guy!"

Another guy nods. "Yeah We almost had our way with her."

The group collectively nods.

"Get the bitch!"

"Kill her!"

"Let's regroup, add some more people, and get her!"

They run out in the aforementioned direction. On a nearby hill, Aaron stands with a bow. "That was surprisingly easy. Didn't think they would take the bait so fast." He unstrings the bow and stores it away. "Now, to wait and see how and when this mixture boils over." He vanishes. "Now what to do to kill a few hours?"

He shrugs and pulls out a gameboy advance. "Back to bomberman, castlevania and super mario, I guess." He starts playing Super Mario World. "Doo doo doo, doo doo da doo, doo doo da doo doo." (Old school gaming goodness.)

* * *

Whilst Aaron was playing his GameBoy Advance, and at the same time causing some mayhem and a little destruction, Naruto and Ara were silently contemplating on what the near future would hold. Ara, being a spoiled Princess she is, wondered what did this… rude… malicious… and downright annoying male was planning for her. She wasn't entirely convinced that the boy with blonde hair was really true to his convictions. Males are perverts after all… what if they snap?

Naruto, meanwhile, didn't really give a damn what the Princess thought of him. His primary concern as of now was finding out how to get out of his predicament. After all, he couldn't just stay small after having a growth spurt! Probably there was an inkling of concern for the girl who had insulted him a lot even after he had rescued her and fed her. The question mainly in his head was when was the girl going to go home, and can she really go home?

The Princess then spotted something odd. He had no wings. Asking that, she wondered who cut his wings, and who his mistress was. He gave a cordial reply. He was a human, and had no wings. Therefore, it wasn't cut. And what was that bit about a mistress? Of course, his reply stunned the Princess that she was practically shouting.

"HUMAN!"

"Hey… don't shout. I ain't deaf ya know," Naruto replied, inserting his pinky in his ear and rubbing it a bit.

"But… but that's IMPOSSIBLE!" Ara declared. "Humans are like big monkeys! With weird weapons, catching animals, and have slaves of four legged furry… monstrosities that have big fangs… and…"

Naruto watched the girl shiver. "You scared of hunters?"

"Human hunters, yes!" the girl declared. "Do you know how many fairies died from them? Humans are detestable! All male species, so it's really no wonder how bloody and how uncivilized humans are!"

"There are female humans, you know," Naruto stated, raising his eyebrow.

"… WHAT! That's IMPOSSIBLE!" Ara shouted. "Humans are dirty… sniveling… idiots… barbarians…!"

"Hmph, females are the same," Naruto shrugged. "Well, most females I met. They are loud… like you. Rude… like you. And always think they are right. Like you."

"What do you mean by that!" she demanded.

"You assume way too much," Naruto replied. "Like how I was supposed to take advantage of you, or how barbaric I was, or how all humans are male because they are just barbaric. I don't know why, but what's so impossible of believing that I'm not human? What… is it my height? My size?"

"THAT!" Ara replied rather loudly that Naruto had to cover his ears. "I mean… humans just don't shrink!"

"No, we don't," Naruto agreed. "But then, I guess you never heard of ninjas and charka, and jutsus, right?"

"No… what are those?"

"Well…" Naruto scratched his head. "Ninjas are… people. Trained in combat… like soldiers. But ninjas are also people who are hired to do certain jobs for civilian people."

"Oh… like the Fairy Hunters?" Ara asked. It was Naruto's turn to look curious.

"Fairy Hunters?"

"Yes, Fairy hunters… special female hunters trained for combat and protection of civilians… they are also the ones who… uh… well… do stuff," Ara's face turned red. The real natures of Fairy Hunters were female fairies that have been trained to utilize their gifts… the Fairy Honey. All female fairies Fairy Honey in which could cure all diseases, poisons, and even at some point, save a person's life… the extraction of the honey isn't something that the Princess was quite comfortable talking about, especially in front of a male. The males after all, were after it, as well… "Anyway, what's charka, and jutsus?"

Naruto blinked, noticing the sudden change in mood and subject of the Princess, but shrugged. He wasn't terribly interested about Fairy Hunters. "Well, charka is like the energy flow inside humans… ninjas can learn to utilize such energies to make jutsus… techniques of ninjas. For example, like me, I can make clones of myself… or breathe fire… and other things like that. One jutsu shrunk me… which is why I am here… a human, in a very small size."

"Oh?" Ara looked at Naruto, eyes and face with skepticism that Naruto almost laughed.

"Look, if you don't believe me, that's fine," Naruto stated. "No loss on my part. I mean, what would I gain by trying to convince you… other than saving time in slapping your face when you just suddenly faint when I create clones or do weird stuff."

"I know you're just pulling my leg," Ara declared, crossing her hands across her chest. "It won't work."

Naruto just rolled his eyes. "If I was pulling your leg, you wouldn't even feel it." Before the girl could reply to that, something red glowed suddenly on Naruto's left sleeve coat, which suddenly made Naruto look alert. "Damn… someone is coming…"

Ara looked at the glow with fascination. "Hey… what…"

"Shh," Naruto suddenly declared, almost rudely. The girl looked insulted, until Naruto stood up, and looked outside. "Quiet please… someone's coming."

"What do you mean?" Ara asked.

"I left some detecting charka around the place… it's a jutsu that was taught to me by the old woman who gave me this coat," Naruto replied. "When someone is coming, it gives me an early warning."

"… wow…" Ara looked at the coat with fascination. "Can you teach that to me? That would be very helpful at the Fairy Kingdom…"

"I can, but unless you can manipulate charka, it's almost useless," Naruto replied. "Stay here… I'm going to see if they are hostiles…"

Naruto went out, and jumped away, leaving the Princess too look at the empty space where he was earlier.

* * *

Pfil and Pam were roaming, flying branch per branch, looking for any signs of encampment. The forest was getting brighter and brighter as the sun was rising, but the leaves around the trees gave a lot of shade against the glare. They would easily spot anything unusual going on.

"Pfil, are you sure this is the direction where we saw the smoke?" Pam asked her companion and lover. "Cause… we've been flying for some time and we still haven't found signs… you don't think the male cleaned up?"

"Oh, Pam, you know how males are quite stupid," Pfil gave her a cheerful smile. "Even if they did try and take out the fire, the usually leave trails of their burnt wood. Besides… we're flying quite fast and quietly. If it isn't in this area where our mystery male is, then we can just search other areas, and not give our position." She gave a smile. "Besides… the male with the red coat that bought that dress is the only one we need to find. We'll leave other males around if we do find them."

"Yeah, you're right, Pfil," Pam nodded. "But still… its kinda weird… the surroundings seem so clean… if any males are here, we would have seen some evidence of destruct…ion…" Pam's hand slowly went to her hips, grabbing the handle of her whip, which suddenly made Pfil alert.

"What's wrong…?" Pfil asked, nervously.

"I… feel something…" Pam's eyes darted around. "Something isn't right here…"

Pfil's eyes went to her own whip when she suddenly heard leaves rustling. Pam must have noticed too, because she suddenly went towards the sound, and Pfil close behind. Their teamwork always worked on cases such as these… Pam, the powerhouse is always in the front, and Pfil, supporter, always at the back. One might think its odd, that both of them use whips as weapons… but these two fairies have the reputation to work odds in their favor. Of course, they really never met another person who would in turn do the same…

Pam landed quietly on the branch, looking around, and heard Pfil land behind her as well. She looked around… things were now quiet… way too quiet. Turning around to tell Pfil what she thought, her eyes suddenly went wide as she saw a male wearing a red coat, his back on her, right behind Pfil!

"PFIL! Turn around!" Pam shouted so suddenly, that Pfil jumped in surprise, but nevertheless turned to face… nothing but thin air.

"… Pam… that wasn't a funny joke!" Pfil steamed, her back still on Pam.

"Seriously! I saw someone there behind you with a red caot!" Pam pointed at where the figure was…

"Look!" Pfil turned around. "You were so loud that… PAM RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

Pfil had seen a male figure in a red coat right behind Pam, his back on her, but when Pam turned around, the figure disappeared once more, leaving Pfil into disbelief. Now, it was Pam's turn to get mad.

"Oh yeah… how nice, throwing it back at me," Pam sarcastically said.

"Seriously! There was a male with a red coat behind you!" Pfil's eyes watered as she got scolded by her lover.

"I said that earlier!" Pam's face went red with anger.

Beneath the branch they were standing, two of Naruto's clones were smirking and winking at each other, standing upside down. One of the clones took out a mirror, and reflected the sun and gave a signal to another clone hidden in the leaves, who then gave the other clones above and surrounding the two fairy hunters. Whilst the two females were arguing, the trap set up by the clones of Naruto was done.

Naruto had called his clones out once he exited his hiding place, and scouted earlier… he didn't know who were these female fairies were, but they were obviously tracking him. He heard them as he sneaked around them, hiding his presence, and have heard that they looked for a male with a red coat… and so far, he knew only one person who'd wear such a coat… himself. So he dispatched at least 11 clones to at least slow the two down. 2 kept watch, while the remaining were on top of them, each of them holding one big net which Naruto in one of his pockets… not his, personally of course, but one of his clones. One of the quirkiest property of Kage Bunshin is that not only does he multiply himself, but also the items he has during that time…

Of course, he also found out that his clones cant use Demon Eyes, nor have scalpels inside them… it would have been fun though. Imagine, charging in with an army of clones, each of them with at least 60 or ore scalpels… He'd be like some machine gun, throwing scalpels like that. 1000 clones with 200 scalpels each… throwing 10 scalpels per second… well, its too bad they can't, which also led to believe that Laharl's powers were really in fact a bloodline ability of Naruto's. Another plus whenever Sasuke will try to copy them when he got back home.

When the clones were given the signal, the 9 clones above Pam and Pfil dropped down, startling both fairy hunters that they had no time to react, and were suddenly wrapped at the big net that the 9 clones were holding. Pam tried to remove the net at once, but she couldn't stop the force of nine clones as they wrapped the net around the fairies. No matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't take off the net.

"Good job guys!" Naruto called from above the trees. His clones gave a smile, and a wave. Naruto waved back, and the fairies he gave a look, and gave them a wicked fox smile. "Well, seems you've been caught like flies in a web!" And he gave them a somewhat nasty grin that he emulated from Jiraiya… it was the smile that the old man used to have whenever he was peeking. No doubt it would have some really serious effects on the two fairies, considering how males are viewed in this shrunken world. Naruto inwardly smirked when he saw the blonde female fairy shiver.

Pam didn't even react like Pfil. She reacted, nonetheless. Angrily. "RELEASE US YOU STUPID VILE…!"

"Uh, uh, uh," Naruto waved his finger. "I got 11 clones of me, a male… and two sexy females… trapped n my clutches… in my mercy," he gave another creepy smile. "Whatcha think I can do?"

Pfil gav ea shudder… this is one situation that the Academy had said to avoid… and who was this guy? All the males look alike, and the one in the branch above them said his clones… She never knew that the MLA had weapons like these! Pam, on the other hand, was shaking with anger, and a bit of excitement. Very typical for the male try and take advantage of women fairies… either that male and his… clones… friends, whatever, didn't recognize her, the advantage was hers.

Pam is… weird. It was either her genetics or libido, but she was one of the rare fairies who were bisexual, and with a large appetite for sex. Most female fairies were homosexuals, and had made relationships amongst themselves… Pam was different. As much as she dearly love her partner, she's been known to sleep with the male species… male fairies or insects, and stab them in the heart when she had weakened them. And she loves doing it. Sure, the female way is much gentler… but she wanted it rough as well. This male and his clones… friends… whatever… will rue the day they had their way with her with a nice swift stab in the heart… and maybe a twist… or crush their members and let them live with regret…

She decided… they would all die in her hands. Pfil can take it as well, as she's been taken advantaged of in multiple situations… more so than Pam, which made her a bit jealous. Mostly by insects, but that does not matter.

"… buuuuuut!"

Pam's thoughts and smile crashed suddenly.

"I'm not like that," Naruto gave them a friendly fox smile. "Besides, you're too weak to take advantage off." He placed his hands on his head, and took out his tongue out at them… "Nanananana!" and with that, he jumped away, his clones puffing out of existence.

Pam twitched. Too weak? Nanananana? Her face turned to a nice shade of red. "… HOW DARE HE!"

* * *

Naruto heard her shout… and chuckled. Well, why would she be angry? It was a fact… they didn't detect his clones above them, nor underneath them, and were easily captured… how weak was that? And to top it off, they were actively searching for him! What more if they were resting, or weren't on alert?

_**Oh how mature.**_

Naruto almost tripped in mid-air. "… Kyubi-nechan?"

_**Yeah… I'm alright now… **_

"Thank goodness…" Naruto jumped to another branch, going back to cave. He wasn't much in a hurry, after all, there was no way the fairies could get out easily out of the net without sharp tools like knives and swords… which they didn't have. All they had were whips.

_**Give me an update… I'm watching the everything on the TV… and I have to sit on the floor to do so… I seem to have destroyed the La-Z-Boy… **_

Naruto snickered. "Maybe that will teach you not to hide important stuff like that from me…"

**_Shut up brat, I had my own reasons. No right-minded female fox would tell her heat to a male fox. _**

"I'm not a fox," Naruto rolled his eyes.

_**Riiight. That's why you have no hidden fox ears and tail. And stop avoiding the subject. Why is everything so big? Where did that perverted toad DOM bring you? **_

"Well… we were in the forest, and I had a drink with the Frog Boss to make him name me as his official subordinate… but we got drunk, and a ninja seems to have used this jutsu to shrink me," Naruto stated. "I rescued some princess brat from being raped when I woke up… she seems to be quite adamant about males in general…"

_**Well, she was almost raped by guys. What did you expect?**_

"Yeah, I get that… but she seems to hold the hate way before she was almost raped… I mean… she keeps calling guys barbarians… calling me a brute… hell she didn't even thank me when I rescued her!" Naruto was still a bit peeved at the injustice.

_**Ah… hate with passion eh? Sure she ain't an ex of yours?**_

"… no…"

_**Just kidding kid. So… who were those two females that you trapped? **_

"Don't know… but they were looking for me. They seem to have the same notion of males… they said, without their knowing that I was listening, that males were stupid, and stuff…" Naruto smirked. He showed them who was stupid. "So, I just sprang a trap to throw them away… or even delay them a bit. I'm on my way to get the Princess brat so we can leave… the net wont hold them that long… but long enough to hold them that when they free themselves, we'll be long gone."

_**Alright, brat, I'm going to fix the Cage for a bit. The beautiful Kyubi, over and out. **_

Naruto ignored her self-naming for a bit, and continued his way towards the Princess… He was internally glad though to hear her voice in his head after a week already.

* * *

Princess Ara slowly looked out the cave, and checked her surroundings. It's been a while since the male left her, and she slowly wondered if she should just escape. But her wing was broken, and it would take at least a few days for it to heal… faster if she had access to Fairy Honey… Whether she liked it or not, she's stuck with some male who rescued her. Well… it wasn't that bad… he wasn't like any normal males he encountered. For some reason, she could feel that she could trust him… which was very stupid. No way will a female fairy trust a male fairy… human… whatever he is!

But… she did. Which is why she didn't try to escape yet… not that she could get far, but because of that feeling. He pisses her off… but then… all in all… its not so bad.

"Hey," Naruto said, as he suddenly appeared in front of her that Ara suddenly screamed in surprise, tripped backwards inside the cage, and hitting her head at the wooden ground, knocking her unconscious.

Naruto watched her fall with wide eyes, and before he could grab her, she hit her head on the ground, and was now unconscious. When he grabbed her and made her sit up, her eyes were closed, and not responding. The boy cursed. And he heard a very loud laugh at his head.

"Oh shut up, Kyubi-nechan," Naruto declared. "Now I gotta carry her…"

_**You shouldn't be too sad! Look at her nice young body… all unconscious… and…**_

Naruto could feel Kyubi winking at him… his forehead formed a twitch mark. "Ero-Kyubi-nechan!" he said, taking the Princess and carried her in his arms.

_**I'm kidding kid, hahaha… can't take a joke? **_

"Maybe you should get better material so I can actually appreciate your jokes," Naruto shot back. He carried her out of the cave, and got ready to move out. Hopefully, she'll be awake by in the middle of the journey, and he wont have to carry her… and suffer Kyubi's jokes, which he believe are coming soon again.

As he came out… he heard a female voice shout… "PRINCESS!"

Eyes widened as he saw the two female fairies he trapped earlier free… "Th… that's impossible!" Naruto declared silently. "No way in hell can those two escape so fast!"

Pam and Pfil landed in front of the boy in red coat… Pfil's eyes wide and very pale… they were too late! The Princess is dead… in his arms. Righteous anger seemed to seep right through her blood, and her face began to have more color in it… and her eyes narrowing.

Pam didn't need to have righteous anger in her as she already had a nice steady supply of rage… the princess seemingly dead in his arms also added fuel to her, and she couldn't stop shaking. "You… you…"

"You killed her!" Pfil declared, raising her arms, with a whip.

"Yo, yo, wait!" Naruto tried to stop them before they did something stupid… but they just charged at him, intent to kill.

Kyubi had a last whisper which didn't help anything.

_**Wow, Naruto… you're fucking screwed. **_

**To Be Continued: **

Thanks to Aaron for doing his part in the beginning of the story…

NEXT! Pam and Pfil attack at full force, and Naruto has no choice anymore but to fight! But meanwhile, the Kingdom has sent word of the demon Uzumaki Naruto… a male with a red coat, weird headband, and black gloved arm… and fairy hunters are on the search. At the same time, the same group that Naruto beat earlier has now re-grouped, and also searching for them! What does a fox boy got to do!


	5. Awakening of Lust

Maybe it was something that Naruto ate this morning… or maybe he wasn't serious enough when he asked for luck from the gods in the temple where Ero-sennin stopped for a while to peek at the shrine girls… or maybe it's another screwed up curse that Laharl failed to mention… whatever it was, he didn't like it.

What had he done to deserve this? He was no pervert like Laharl, or Ero-sennin… hell, even the sand girl had admitted rather painfully that Naruto had a somewhat mature mentality, when he admitted to her that she was indeed attractive, but didn't have that "funny feeling" she was sure he had cause every male around her had those "funny feelings". And she was one of the sand females who, whether she would admit to or not, would win Miss Hidden Sand hands down.

But if only Temari knew that Naruto had a "sister" who would most likely be the sexiest woman alive… of course, she wasn't really human… but a fox spirit. Fox spirit or not, whether Naruto would admit to or not, he's a bit cautious around Kyubi. Gives him that funny feeling. Like something bad is going to happen.

Alright, Naruto would admit he was a brat when he was young… but he outgrew that when he realized the importance of himself… In his blood carries his brother, Laharl's. In his point of view… he holds the lives of not only himself, but also Laharl's… He could afford no "fuck-ups" as his sister would say. So far, he's been trying hard, putting up with Ero-sennins abusive training, whilst hiding his other fighting styles, Arnis and Hiten Mitsurugi, under his teacher's very nose. Though Naruto suspected that the old hermit probably has a rough idea what Naruto was doing, and to his credit, gave Naruto enough space and time to practice them.

That, or Ero-sennin didn't know, and just needed time himself to get a good drink and a good peep… Naruto went for the latter.

So basically, Naruto was a good lad… not perfect, but good nonetheless. So why is this happening to him?

He remembered Kyubi's whisper.

**_Wow, Naruto… you're fucking screwed._**

"That… I probably am…"

Later on… Naruto would find out of screwed he really is.

**UNNC Side Story: Fairy Odd Adventure**

**The Awakening of Lust**

"DIE!" Pam shouted as her whip danced around the wind. Naruto was forced back when the two enraged Hunter Fairies just suddenly jumped towards him their killing intent very strong.

"You will PAY!" Pfil shouted as her own whip danced around Pam's. The man who Naruto first fought with the whip couldn't compare to these two's skills as Naruto recognized instantly the common ground between the two attacks like he recognized the attack sequence of the first males that attacked him: Teamwork.

Pam's whip is a striking whip, doing most of the attacks, and Pfil's whip was a support, covering the holes Pam's whip was leaving. Naruto formulated at once a plan to defeat this two angered women before he'd become shishkabobs. But first things first.

Jumping in the air, and rolling towards the right, he barely avoided Pam's direct strike which hit the branch Naruto was standing in and put a big dent in it. But Pfil's whip, he decided to use as a support as it suddenly spiraled towards him. With quick swipe, he grabbed Pfil's whip and pulled hard.

As expected, Pfil pulled back on her whip as well. Taking that to his advantage, he let her pull him towards the side of the branch he stood in earlier, and without a seal, placed charka on his feet soles, and began to run across, then jumped towards the next branch, and then towards the next.

Naruto didn't plan on running… no, if the fairies got this far, that means he'd be followed until he'd lose strength to run. And with hose females having wings, he wouldn't outrun them. So, first things first. As he landed on the new branch, he threw the princess up in the air, and made a quick seal, which made the charka coat create one clone above him, catching the princess.

Naruto looked at the clone. "Get her out of here. I'll battle the two, and I'll catch up with you."

The clone winked back. "Remember my time limit."

"Yeah, I'll be done before that," Naruto gave his clone a thumbs up as it jumped away, branch after branch.

A second later, Pam and Pfil caught up, their anger somewhat subsided, but then replaced with a serious face that could match Gaara's. They noticed the Princess was no longer with the male, and another clone… or whatever it was of the male was running away, carrying the princess. They were about to give chase when four scalpels came flying to them.

Easily dodging them, they took their whips out and glared at the male who threw the scalpels. He had that lopsided fox grin as he was looking at them. "Where are ya going?" he asked them. "I didn't tell you could leave."

"If you want to face your death, then we'll stay until your last breath," Pam's voice was soft and cold. Pfil looked at her lover, and gave a short nod. It has been a while since Pam wore that face… there was no way this male would survive them now.

"You'll be staying for a long time then," Naruto's grin was replaced with a cold neutral expression. Slowly unbuttoning his coat, he removed it. Throwing it on his left, the two fairies noted the sudden straining sound made by the branch.

_Is his coat that heavy…? _They both thought instantly.

With that done, Naruto instantly called crimson katana and sheathe in his right arm. He then moved his sheathed sword towards his left hip, which instantly attached itself to his belt. Slowly unsheathing his sword with his right hand, he slowly pointed the sword to them. "Don't go easy on me… cause I won't do the same!"

The last statement came as a somewhat soft shout as Naruto suddenly vanished from his position. The fairy's could somewhat follow his movements, but all they could see was a yellow blur from his hair as Naruto dashed up towards the bark of the tree, and launched himself towards the two fairies, a bit surprised at the sudden speed, and barely avoided the crimson blade which almost hit them.

Naruto missed his first attack, but that was nothing. Sheathing his sword in mid air, he formed the seals towards his favorite technique, and called a clone which suddenly appeared behind him, and gave him a mid-air boost. More Naruto clones were formed where Naruto would veer off, and boost him towards the direction of the fairies.

All this happened in mere seconds, but this time, the fairies were ready, as they called out their whip attacks again. This time, Naruto unsheathed his sword, and had to parry Pam's strike, and once again avoided Pfil's follow-up by veering off course, which was once again corrected with a well placed clone, who boosted Naruto towards the open fairies.

With their whip now extended, they were now open for counterattack. His blade was ready… his flight was going towards them… Naruto was in a very favorable position… so he timed himself correctly, waiting for the last few second before h made his strike.

The crimson blade once again shone as it made a slashing arc towards the two fairies, but to Naruto's surprise, the two fairies once again avoided his attack. Rolling once again in mid-air, he landed on a branch and looked at his two enemies, flying close, but not that close to his position.

A small curse escaped his lips. It seems the mobility of the fairies is quite good. The wings give them quite good reaction speeds, and enough distance to make their whips effective, and Naruto's attack quite ineffective. He looked around, then above him, and smiled. Sheathing his sword, he called his clones again, who boosted him up once again, higher and higher towards the trees.

"He's running!" Pfil shouted.

"No… he's up to something…" Pam replied, her eye still on the boy jumping towards higher ground. "Lets follow him. We'll show his caracass to the queen. He won't get away murdering the Princess."

"Gotcha!" Pfil followed Pam as they flew higher to catch up with the boy.

After passing a few leaves, they found out at once what the boy had planned when they barely dodged a crimson slash. It had come so suddenly that Pam and Pfil separated and for a few moments, their teamwork formation broke.

"PFIL!" Pam shouted as she watched her lover go towards the other direction. "What the… oh shit!" she declared as she saw a yellow blur coming towards her, and around that yellow blur, a crimson line. It seems the male was after her first. She didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted; did he attack her first because he thought she was weakest or the strongest of the two fairies?

Now was not the time to think that as the crimson line just went fast towards her. Raising the long handle of her whip, she blocked the initial strike, and when she did, the yellow blur came to the air and landed behind her. She knew an attack was coming, but she didn't know where, so she relied on her luck as she raised the handle to block on what she hoped would be a downward strike.

The clang sound was heard, to Pam's relief, as she shifted her body weight, turning around, her fist ready to strike the male behind her. She hit nothing but air as Naruto jumped back, and did a one-hand backflip, his sword in one hand.

"Heh… you're good," Naruto gave a slight smile to Pam. "Blocking that strike…"

The female hunter gave a slight nod. "Lucky… actually. Make no mistake… I won't rely on luck to defeat you."

"Eh, eh, its good to have luck at times," Naruto gave that closed eye fox grin. "Luck wins battles that even skill cannot overcome."

"You are an odd one," Pam said, raising her whip arm. "Chatting with your enemies during a battle?"

"I am odd, yes," Naruto replied. "But its better than being the loser."

"LOSE THIS!" Pam unleashed her attack.

Naruto dashed again, weaving through the straight strike that Pam gave, and to his vision, she was open to his strike. "Gotcha!"

"No… I _gotcha_," Pam smirked as she made a slight movement of her wrist, and the whip that was going away from Naruto curved and came back and fast to strike towards Naruto's backside. The move was one of the hardest moves that Pam eve came up with… attacking the enemy from behind, using the blindside as an advantage. The whip would wrap around the enemies neck, and she would pull hard, causing the enemy to fall back as he would be drawn back through his neck… there and then, she'd take out her dagger hidden on the whip handle to stab her prey.

Imagine her surprise when Naruto suddenly spun from mid-air, his crimson katana stabbing the whip which was supposed to wrap around his neck, and then at the next moment, stabbed the whip which was right above the handle, pinning both the tip and bottom of the whip at the branch that Pam and Naruto were standing in.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Sou Ryu Sen: Kai!" Naruto declared as he landed on his left foot, and took one step forward with his right foot, and using his sheathe instead of his sword, did a battou-jutsu.

--衝突—

Pam went down hard the sheathe hit and took away her breathe. Naruto slowly moved and retract his extended hand, and had that slight small smile. Well, that was rather a rush… a short frame of time, yet his heart was beating quite fast. It really was the first time Naruto had ever used Hiten Mitsurugi on anyone… and to top it off, he had to quickly revise the move cause the sword was rather pre-occupied at that moment.

Well… he stabbed the branch rather hard, so he can now discount one female fairy to attack, now that her weapon was now momentarily uselessly pinned. The blonde one was having a hard time reaching them cause of the dense branches on the tree… a reason why Naruto went up, so that he would have more advantage since flying around the network of branches would be very difficult.

Without wasting any more time, Naruto dashed towards the blonde who was about to land on the branch. Pfil panicked, seeing the yellow blur coming towards her, and attacked quite clumsily with her whip towards Naruto who easily dodged it, and gave a very strong punch towards her gut, and connected it with an axe kick on her exposed back, driving her to the ground.

Pam wasn't fully unconscious when the sheathe hit her… and she was about to black out until she heard Pfil scream in pain. Her eyes traveled towards the place where Pfil was driven to the branch from the axe kick she was given. "… no…!" Pam moaned weakly as she unsheathed her own hidden dagger from the whip base, and with adrenaline pumping through her, she ran towards the male who hurt her lover, and attacked.

Naruto felt the wind shift behind him, and saw the other fairy attacking with a dagger… somehow, they had hidden a dagger from him and everything came clear to Naruto on how they were able to escape the net trap he had sprung on them earlier. With this unexpected turn of events, Naruto couldn't react as fast as he could to evade the incoming downward stab… instead, he raised his hand.

It was stupid actually… but Naruto had stabbed himself once with a kunai, therefore the pain of being stabbed at the hand wouldn't be painful as before… of course, Naruto had forgotten something important that his brother told him two years ago, so it came to a surprise when the knife had penetrated his skin, his nervous system almost shut down with the pain that suddenly crept up and washed over him like a tidal wave.

"AGH!" Naruto screamed loudly surprising Pam who's dagger went through and through his hand. The male began to make up garble mixed with loud words so loudly that she thought she was going to get deaf.

Naruto's train of thoughts derailed for the longest periods of time… even Kyuubi's words didn't seem to penetrate him. All he could feel was the pain on his hand… it was like the knife was on fire, and on ice… and then felt like his hand was dipped in 100 proof alcohol… or vinegar. And then slowly eaten by acid… again, and again, and again.

Pam has no idea what the hell is going on… but it seems the pain threshold of the male wasn't so strong. It was time for her to strike while the enemy has been weakened! "Pfil! NOW!"

The blonde didn't need to look up, and just nodded. Taking out her own knife out of her own whip handle, she grunted as she forced to stand up from the pain to deliver one fatal strike towards the male… only to be blocked by the male's free hand grabbing her wrist.

Pam and Pfil's eyes widened. Naruto's breathing turned really shallow, and as he looked at them, his eyes which were once bright blue were now bright red, with a small black dot in the middle for his pupil.

"If you think that its over, you're mistaken!" Naruto's voice was very low, barely audible, but the tone that was said was hard and cold. With a swift kick, he blew away Pfil with one strike.

Pam was about to shout a complaint when she noticed that the eye of the male shifted towards her inhumanely fast that she went quiet on shock. Naruto kicked her in the gut so hard that she flew backwards, taking out the blade from his hand, causing another tidal wave of pain in Naruto's psyche.

"AGH!" Naruto went to a knee, grabbing his wounded hand. His eyes moistened as the pain washed over him, and never seemed to go away even when he was forcing the pain out his mind.

Whilst this was going on, Pam slowly went towards Pfil. "Pfil… you okay…?"

Pfil coughed really loud, as she clutched her stomach. "No…"

"Let's retreat… we underestimated him…" Pam muttered.

Pfil just shook her head. "No… he's at the same boat… look at him…"

The two fairies looked at the male as he tried to stand up, and failing miserably, clutching his hand. He screamed again, except instead of pure pain, now mixed with a very irritated shout of expletives.

"We can finish this…" Pfil whispered. "Let's finish this… for the Princess."

The name of the Princess seemed to awaken Pam, as she nodded, and helped her lover up. They readied their knives. "For Princess Ara," Pam muttered.

The two fairies charged with a shout towards the downed male, now aiming to finish this… Kill or be killed, as it states in the law of the forest…

"DIE!" Pam shouted as she charged.

"TAKE THIS!" Pfil shouted as well.

Naruto's red eyes and narrowed pupil looked at the two charging fairies, and gritted his teeth. Taking out the remaining scalpels on his hands, injured and not, and threw a collection of his basic weapons in the air, and then, taking out another few scalpels from his uninjured arm, he threw it towards the charging female fairies.

Pam and Pfil were slowed down momentarily when they had to dive towards their sides to dodge the scalpels going to them. Pam smirked. "THAT ISN'T GOING TO WORK ANYMORE!"

"Above…" Naruto muttered.

Pam's eyes widened as she looked up and to her disbelief as the scalpels which the male had thrown earlier were now coming down like a crimson rain right above her. It was too late to dodge the attack, and just covered herself as the mass of scalpels hit her like a blizzard of icicles. "AAGGGHHH!"

Pfil's eyes widened as she watched her lover struck multiple times. "PAM!"

The blonde fairy didn't notice Naruto throwing his crimson sheathe in the air that broke into numbers of scalpels and orbited around Naruto, nor did she notice the sword that pinned Pam's whip broke suddenly again to multiple pieces of scalpel and flying towards Naruto… nor did she notice the few scalpels that Naruto had thrown at them two times earlier were now grouping around Naruto.

When she looked back at the male, though, it was too late. Her eyes widened already with the swarm of scalpels revolving around Naruto's form. His red eyes stared at her, and with his uninjured hand, pointed at her. The swarm of crimson scalpels suddenly dashed towards Pfil, and began to revolve around her.

The female fairy couldn't move as she felt the win moving in between the scalpels. It was like she was standing in the eye of a tornado, and if she took a step forward, the swarm would rip her to shreds…

"It's over," Naruto muttered as he snapped his fingers. The swarm just stopped spinning… and immediately enclosed around Pfil… the scalpels hitting her on every side. The force was strong enough to cause a small explosion, blowing Pfil away from the place where she once stood, unconscious.

Naruto took a deep breathe, and slowly recalled all the scalpels he used during the attack. They once again flocked towards his uninjured hand, and entered his skin. Again, Naruto felt the slight tinge of discomfort as the scalpels began to hide inside his body once more. Now, standing up, the pain on his injured hand was still there… slowly, gently taking it, he held it with his other hand and began to walk away.

A snap of a twig made Naruto turn around, and automatically, drawing a few scalpels from his uninjured hand, blocked the incoming stab of Pam, and countered it with a quick swipe directly towards her throat.

Pam's eyes closed when she saw his hands aiming to her throat… and waited for the end that was supposed to come. Only it didn't. She felt the scalpels point on her neck, and slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at the male who had her in his clutches.

Naruto looked back, not knowing his eyes reverted back to their normal color. After a moment of silence, he just lowered his hand, and spoke, "Take care of your partner… we're finished here. Right?"

Pam wanted to say no… no way in hell would she allow this male to escape… of all the battles she ever fought, this was her first loss. And if you lose, you die, as it is the law of the woods. But after hearing the word partner, Pam unconsciously looked at where Pfil had landed, and to her relief, saw her lover breathing steadily.

"… yes… its over," Pam muttered inaudibly only for her opponent to hear. He just nodded, and then walked away. "For now…" she added, as a last minute statement.

Naruto stopped on his tracks. "For now?"

"As long as the Princess' blood is in your hands… I won't stop hunting you."

"She's alive, you know," Naruto muttered, laughing softly. "Is it me, or do females always jump into conclusions?" He turned and looked at Pam. "Should I hand the brat over to you? Would that stop you from wasting your time in 'hunting' me?"

"Heh…" Pam gave a small yet somewhat evil smile. "Even if you handed the Princess, I'd still hunt you, to avenge my loss."

Naruto just sighed. "I hate fighting especially at a time like this…" and continued to walk away.

Pam watched the male until he was gone from her sight, and looked at the blood stained in her knife. "I, one of the Hunters, shall hunt the prey who's stained my blade, and still defeated me," she swore solemnly, and then, as her laws state, licked the knife to taste the blood of her prey.

The blood was… sweet. Very sweet. And when it came down her throat, it inflamed her like she was on fire. Her whole body began to convulse. Her pupils began to dilate. She felt an ecstasy she recognized yet unable to comprehend why… "Oh… my…"

Her eyes locked on the unconscious Pfil. She began to salivate.

Pfil would wake up later, with Pam doing some weird stuff to her.

Unknown to any of them, one was watching the scenes, whilst another group of hunters are going towards the scene.

* * *

Aaron phases in. "Well well. It appears I have to move up the timetables and make a slight change to the scenario. A very interesting situation you have entangled yourself in, Naruto... Too bad you got no real idea what is going on around here." He fades out.

* * *

Castle of the Fairy Queen:

A maroon haired female fairy stands before the door to the throne room. "I bring word for her majesty about the demons."

The female guards, dressed in chainmail bikinis nod and open the door. The maroon haired fairy steps in. "Enter and make your report."

The fairy bows and stays on one knee. "Your majesty, the second demon has captured the princess and is heading to MLA territory, his purpose is unknown."

The Queen nods and hits the butt of a silver whip into her hand. "As was described by the first 'demon' who attacked our outpost."

The fairy stands up. "The demon who gave the information vanished and has not been seen. He did say he might pay you a visit later."

The queen snorts. "Hmph... I doubt he would. I'm ordering double guards on duty. I'm doubling the security of the castle... and even if that demon bypasses it, he still will have to deal with me."

The first fairy pauses and looks towards the queen. "Your majesty, no disrespect intended, but are you really up to facing a demon?" she says with some fear in her voice. "They are more than we understand."

The queen smiles grimly. "I am not scared by some demon," She sniffs. "I am after all, one of the most evolved fairies... thanks due to our refinement of our honey."

The servant looks puzzled. "Really your highness? I have never heard of the honey having powers of evolution."

The queen stares at her servant. "Who are you?"

The girls looks flustered. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone in this kingdom knows the property of our honey, and why the males are after it."

The girl smirks and puts on a pair of shades on her face and her entire demeanor changes to a more relaxed and casual one. She snaps her fingers. "That's what I get for not researching this better." She shrugs. "Oh well. I was about to blow my cover myself anyway." She shrugs her shoulders and her wings vanish. "ahhh, those itched." she spins and is now dressed in a familiar black suit with red shirt. 'She' shifts to a male form. "Aaron Saotome. Do I have to spell it out, or are you ready to fight now?" He shifts back to his female form.

The queen stands up and moves off the dais. "Hmph... if that is all you demons are really about... shifting forms, and bypassing guards... then may I prove to the people that I am the most powerful entity they have ever met..." She extends her silver whip with a flick of her wrist. "... by killing the demon scaring my kingdom."

Aaron cracks her neck and rotates her shoulders, chuckling. "With your power level? please. You barely have enough ki to light candles." A large aura rises from the girl. "And you think you can stop ME? You people need to learn one important lesson."

"And what is that, demon with a lightshow?"

"That legends and myths are often history," Her aura pulses and a wind bursts outward. The queen braces against it. "And that you are stupid for seeing when you are outmatched. Can you morons even feel energy?"

The queen shivers and then steels herself. "I won't fall for your trickery!"

Aaron sits back and in a bored tone says "free shot. Show me what you got." (idiots never listen)

The queen snickers and goes to full blown laughter. "Ahahahahahahahahaha! Haha ha ha, ... is that how demons give up! I thought you creatures could do better!" She snarls.

Aaron stares blankly back at her. "Lady, I'm giving you a free shot. Be grateful. Most people would just beat your ass. Whatever happened to common courtesy, sheesh." She turns her back to the queen.

The queen poses, whip at the ready. "You'll regret this... Final Art of the most Holy Whip!"

Aaron yawns. "Come on, come on."

Her whip extends, a glow emanating from the light reflecting off the metal. She smirks, and begins spinning her hands quickly. The whip encircles Aaron and pulls her towards the queen, who then spins her like a top and slams her into the wall. The queen goes to one knee panting from the exertion.

"That's it?"

The queen stands up shocked, her eyes wide. Aaron stands up and shakes the dust out of her hair. "That's your attack?"

"Impossible!" The queen shrieks.

"God damn you suck. I was hoping for much better." Aaron looks down and sighs. "Naruto is going to beat you too easily."

The queen blinks. "Naruto?" She tilts her head quizzically. "...a fishcake?"

"Oh, my partner. The one with the princess." Aaron replies. "He's with the MLA right now."

The queen stiffens and glares at her. "...my daughter...?"

"Your kid is kind of nice. You however, are a serious bitch."

The queen readies her whip, tightening her grip on the pommel. "I dont know how you survived... but you won't get..." She swings the whip in a wide circle. "Past this next attack!"

"Oh well. time to prove WHY you are outclassed."

At a flick of her wrist, the whip streaks towards Aaron. "TAKE THIS!"

Aaron whistles and grabs the spiked head, spinning as she holds it. "Thanks. Don't mind if I do." The queen looks in shock at seeing the shorter girl hold onto the spiked head, and is suddenly jerked along with the whip into the spinning devil.

"... im...po...ssi...ble...!"

"Ah centrifuge. one of my favorite parts of physics." A full smile appears in the vortex. "And here is velocity, have fun!" The whip is released and the queen goes screaming into the wall. The queen gets to her knees and coughs up some blood. Aaron stops spinning and looks at the condition of her coat.

"Hey! this was one of my better jackets! You better know a good cleaning service!" She takes the jacket off, showing her tightly restrained chest. Large rips, holes are visible. She vanishes and reappears behind the queen, and slaps her ass hard. "I'm talking to you, queenie."

The queen gasps. "You... bastard...!"

Aaron give another, softer slap. "nice ass by the way."

The queen throws a roundhouse in retaliation. Aaron ducks. "Oops, close, but no cigar." The queen smiles and attempts to knee aaron's head. Aaron stops the knee and uses it to flip over the queen. "We should stop meeting like this." She kisses the queen and slides to the side. "Oh, and use mouthwash next time, babe."

The queen sputters in fury and spits vehemently at the devil, who is checking her nails. "You dare touch me! NO MAN TOUCHES ME! Ahhhh!" She charges like a blood crazed bull. Aaron raises an eyebrow and holds her head while she blindly charges, her arms flailing impotently.

"Excuse me? We're both girls right now. The change is complete you know. Besides, I thought you were a dyke." She blows air out her lip. "And unfortunately, you're a lousy kisser to boot."

"You don't fool me... you arrogant male demon!" She screams, lashing out with a wild kick. "No woman would be as vile as you are!"

Aaron grabs her leg and stops the kick in mid-strike. "I'm both genders," She chuckles. "And you never met some of my ex-girlfriends or my ex-boss. Usually evil, and with a penchant for tormenting and annoying me." She takes off her shades and smiles revealing a fang. "Now, I'm getting bored. so, I might decide to have a snack on you if you don't show me something more."

The queen's face goes red with feminine rage. "FUCK YOU!" She screams, slamming a fist into the arm holding her leg. Aaron flexes her arm, rolling with the punch and then grabs the queen by the face, lifting her up.

"You wrecked my jacket, and you still haven't reimbursed me for that." Her eyes close, her brow furrowed in annoyance. "School of toho fuhai. mastery technique." Her stance loosens. "This hand of mine is shining white." Her hand begins pulsing with white light.

The queen pales.

"It's awesome battle-fury tells me to annihilate my foes. Here I go..." The queen is held up high. "Lightning Finger!" Lightning pulses through her body, her lungs seeminly paralyzed by the electricity. Aaron cops a feel on her breast. "You're not badly built, but I'm already taken." Aaron bows her head briefly. "Sorry about that last one, but I wasn't sure if those were fake." She drops the queen to the ground. "Lucky for you, I can't kill you yet."

She turns the queen right-side up with a nudge from her shoe. "No, my partner will be your next opponent. And even if he lets you live, I may not." Aaron breathes out slowly. "I'm a parent myself. And what you did to your son is a disgrace."

The queen coughs. "He... is... not mine..."

Aaron hauls her to her feet. "What?"

"He's... a male... disgrace..."

Aaron tosses her in the air and kicks her into the throne. "Bitch." Aaron pulls out her sash and writes on the wall. She finishes, nods and looks towards the unconscious queen. "I'll be back."

She vanishes in a burst of energy.

Fairy guards burst through the door. "EEEEEEKKKKK! THE QUEEN! SOMEONE HELP!"

A fairy dressed as a nurse flies into the room. She attends to the queen. "Who could have done this to the queen?"

A guard looks on the stone wall. "D...d...d...d..." Her companion looks at the writing carved in the wall. "The strength of the fairy queen is as nothing to those who wield the power of the will and the strength of demons."

"Signed, Aaron Saotome, partner of Oni Me No Naruto. (Naruto Of the Demon Eyes.)"

The queen rises to her feet, barely supported by her doctor. "Get The troops, we march on the MLA compounds before the next day."

"Your majesty, you must partake of the fairy honey, and rest your wounds."

Tower Roof, Fairy Queen's Castle.

Aaron stands near the flag pole, listening to her ipod. "Hmm, hmmhmm." She nods his head to the music. The ipod reads "Ganon's theme, Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker." Aaron opens her eyes. "And now, the flower of carnage can blossom." She smiles. "Even if it takes a rain of blood, I'll make you call out the power of the overlord, Naruto-kun."

* * *

Naruto had gone towards where his clone was, still clutching his hand which was stabbed. The wound was healed seconds after he left and gotten his jacket, and Kyuubi's words finally seemed to penetrate him.

**Naruto… you okay? **

"No… my hand still stings," Naruto snorted a bit. "Lust Blood, eh…?"

**Would explain your sudden sensitivity… or your increase in reaction speed…**

"I'm gonna go in again," Naruto saw his clone. "I'm asking Laharl again what Lust Blood does." He looked at the clone as he gave a somewhat worried smile. Slowly trying to put on his jacket, his stinging hand only twitched with pain if bumped into something. It took him minutes before he was able to wear his coat. "Damnit… hurts…"

**Take your time, Naruto… You defeated them, and we lost them. **

Naruto just snorted. "Knowing my luck in the past couple of days, I'd swear that more stuff is coming, and I have a feeling I can't do anything about it."

**Haha… good luck. **

"I'll prolly need it."

The clone puffs out of existence… and Naruto just lies down on the branch, just besides the princess. She was still unconscious.Then, he recalled the way his vision was earlier during the fight... The time, where unknown to him, that his eyes were bright red with a small dot on the center, he could have sworn that he could actually see the movement of his two enemies at that time, which allowed him to use his scalpels to their full advantage. He could see the details of his enemies as well, the curves of their breasts, each strand of their hair, the smoothness of their skin... He could even smell them. He felt his blood and libido burn at the memory.

"Yeah… I'll really need it," Naruto mutters angrily. He didn't like the 'funny feelings' he is having now.

End of Chapter.

Hey Folks, this is Aaron. I'm budsy's co-author for this fic. I just came here to say thanks for reading our demented ravings and hack writing. For those of you wondering exactly who or what my 'namesake' is, read my fic "Re education of the horse" for a partial history of the character. I'll say this, this shit gets crazier and crazier. Keep reading. Once again, this fight sequence was written by me, and most of the other stuff was budsy's. Read and review people. And I won't answer most of the questions on my contribution, but feel free to try your luck.

NEXT: Another Hunting Party has arrived, ready to take on Naruto… but not before Naruto pays another visit to his brother… and meeting with the leader of the MLA!

Author's Notes: Hope you like brain battles, cause that's how Naruto will fight the next batch of Hunters. xD


	6. You're Time is Up

Took a few minutes before the pain faded… even when the wound was sealed and healed off already, it still stung with such pain that kept Naruto down for a few minutes. With that time, which seemed like hours to him, the blonde boy was looking up in the sky… the leaves and branches above had shaded him from the glare of the sun, but didn't stop the beautiful blue sky… white clouds rolling with the wind, forming shapes in various sizes.

Record this to another chapter in the Uzumaki Naruto Ninja Chronicles: The first epiphany of Uzumaki Naruto; Life is beautiful, only if one finds its beauty in the state of doing absolutely nothing. To take away pain… or maybe even boredom, one has to strive to see what is… well, underneath of the underneath.

That statement made Naruto snap up, and groan. He never thought he'd remember Kakashi's words especially now that he had a very competent teacher… no offense to that lazy ass jounin, but Jiraiya had been one of his better teachers ever. The old guy, no matter perverted had helped him a lot, and also one of the few that recognized him, and actually treated him as a person, and as a student.

Well… the pain is gone. His hand was now normal as it can be. Grinning a bit, he stood up, carried the female princess fairy, and bounded up once again. Time to find a new hiding place to get another chat with his brother.

**UNNC Side Story: Fairy Odd Adventure**

**You're Time is Up…**

Three female faires were flying high, quietly, sneaking towards the upper branches, having heard and seen disturbing 'battle' signs like flying leaves, and loud explosions and shouts earlier. As they descended towards the upper levels, they slowly began to smell a very familiar scent. Two of those fairies looked at each other, nodding, and apparently having a somewhat perturbed face, whilst the third just looked curiously stupid as trying to place where she recognized the scent.

They softly heard moaning… soft yet passionate moaning. The two fairies sighed, and continued up, whilst the third just followed. When they reached towards the source of the sound, they saw Pam, all sweaty and sticky, sitting up, and on the ground was Pfil, unconscious, sweaty and also sticky.

"Sheesh… we got orders to rescue the Princess and here you are, Pam," one of the fairies declared, crossing her arms in her chest. "Having _sex_? I know how depraved you are, but girl that is too much."

Pam glared at the group of fairies. "Shut up." Her eyes went to the one who spoke, and her libido started acting again… she groaned. She cursed. It was his blood… there had to be no other explanation. His blood was filled with very high concentrations of aphrodisiac, almost toxic given to the way her libido is still acting… How the hell did that boy even not be drooling at the site of females was beyond her, unless he was a homosexual.

As Pam cursed, the three fairies looked at each other again. The one who spoke was Kyla, the leader. Long blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a very curvy figure, she was the leader of the group. Everyone says she got one of the kindest faces a fairy hunter could ever have, but those who knew her would call her a sadist. She has been through almost twenty male slaves… and if anyone watched her treat her slaves, they'd never approach her ever again.

Next is Lamna, short black hair with a slightly less mature figure and petite breasts, she looks usually cold, but she is, if not slightly, kinder than Kyla, though mostly follows a logic. To her, you can enjoy your slaves more if you don't break them… as in really break them like Kyla usually does. Comparing the two, one painfully kills them… one painfully lets them live until they die.

The third member is a surprisingly odd addition to the group, considering the first two members. Considered the ditz, and called a ditz most of the time, Maya was the only fairy hunter put in through her kindness and consideration towards the people she helps. She really has no problems with males, in general, but then again, some say she's too dumb to actually know why she should hate them. She is probably one reason why the last few slaves of Kyla and Lamna lasted longer than before because she would treat them of their wounds and at times, ease their suffering.

But as dumb as she is, she is also one of the few people who would do orders without question. Beyond her ditzy expression, and somewhat clumsy nature… she's a Professional Hunter.

"What are you doing here?" Pam asked, keeping her eyes off the females before her libido demands that she jump on them too, and screw their brains out.

"Well… we were following a lead about the Princess, and then we saw some battle partake here," Lamna explain. "I guess the battle was nothing but you and Pfil having another round, eh?"

"Eh, eh, Miss Pamela," Maya stated. "It's not wise to be having good time while on the job…"

"I was on the job…" Pam muttered. "I saw the Princess before you. I saw his kidnapper."

"Alright… then… what are you still doing here?" Kyla asked, a bit angry at the rather stupid actions Pam was undertaking… wasn't Pam and Pfil one of the 'better' teams than the poor sadist and a ditz trio? Well, granted, Pam said it out of arrogance, but still ticked Kyla off to see a fellow fairy just screwing around, literally, whilst their target is going away.

"I was beaten," Pam muttered.

Silence reigned… until Kyla just guffawed. "Hahahaha! Right… no, seriously, get your butt moving! You don't want the lower team to get the target before you, now do you?" Add a big smug smile on the face, Kyla thought she would create a sort of competition now to prove her team better than Pam's.

When Pam just snorted, Kyla's smile turned to a frown. A very ugly frown. "Tche, go ahead, go after him. He went…" Pam pointed towards the direction where Naruto ran after his clone, "that way. Doubt it that you'll be able to beat him, but hey, if you can, go ahead."

Lamna frowned at the statement. "This is absurd. You telling me that three hunters can't beat some lowly male barbarian?"

Pam looked at them… "Three hunters can easily beat a lowly male barbarian… but I doubt that three hunters can even beat that guy."

The three looked at Pam like she just grew a new head. "Meh… Miss Pamela seems to respect this male very much…" Maya muttered.

"He and I will meet again…" Pam slowly stood up, in all her naked glory. "And I'll settle it…"

"You'll kill him?" Kyla asked.

"No… he'll be my slave," Pam smirked now, fire in her eyes. "A man like that… so young, yet so skilled… He is the first male I'll ever consider worthy."

Kyla just shrugged and mucked. "Let's leave girls… its obviously Pam is deluded… too much sex fried her brain cells. Let's go."

The three fairies nodded, and flew towards where Pam had pointed. The naked fairy looked at her lover, and then towards her hands… They shook. For the first time in her life, she found someone who can push over her… and it wasn't some barbarian male, but one so skilled that had beaten her and Pfil at the same time. She had no doubt… she would meet him again… and this time, she'll be ready.

Her body suddenly found itself rising in temperature just by thinking of him. So, without further ado, she focused all her new found lust once again to Pfil.

* * *

"Hey… Naruto… and… Kyuubi," Laharl greeted carefully, his smile, small and neutral. "Well, this is a surprise. I didn't expect you to be here so soon… you just spent another Demon Eyes… only got one left, ya know…"

He suddenly grabbed Naruto and dragged him in the corner of the white room, away from Kyuubi. "So… how'd it go?" Laharl whispered. "Was it nice? Hot? Sweaty? Told ya she won't stop till she gets…"

**WHACK! **

Kyuubi was there before anyone could blink. And whacked Laharl's head so hard that his head was now underground. Kyuubi had that twitch mark on her head. "Laharl hentai baka yarou…"

Laharl had to be raised up by both Naruto and Kyuubi, his face now filled with what looked like dust and dirt… "Damn it woman-fox! I was just joking!" Laharl sputtered.

**SLAP! **

Kyuubi's slap made Laharl fly towards another part of the white room, and hit an invisible wall hard. "Make jokes like that again, I'll hit your other head. And I really mean _hit_."

Laharl just flipped back up, like he wasn't hit or slapped. "Geez… violent women," he muttered. "So… what's up? I didn't expect you to visit so soon."

"Lust Blood…" Naruto muttered.

"… oh." Laharl nodded with understanding. "Whatcha wanna know?"

"The whole she bang."

"Alright… lets start with the basics," Laharl closed his eyes.

* * *

_Lust blood is a magical soul curse given to me by an enemy… well, I say enemy but now she's a friend. She gave it to me as a favor to her younger sister. The magic she used was quite… chaotic. It involved a very complex spell that would transform my blood into a high aphrodisiac concentration. Effect was… well, turn me to a raving perverted lunatic. Laharl… the original Laharl, despised lust, so the sister of my enemy turned friend thought that the madness would just make me kill myself. _

_She was wrong, of course… though I did keep banging my head or dumping myself to ice cold water everytime I see a female. Later on, I met that enemy turned friend of mines, and I had a really bad fight with her… but an accident happened and I had to save her life. That point, she became my friend… and secretly helped me control my urges. _

_At first, she couldn't undo the magic… too chaotic, too strong. I think she had done it by accident, and believe me, this friend of mines made accidents that she could never repair at once. So, she gave me antidotes to control the lust for the time being. Antidotes had to be shot directly into the bloodstream and had to be shot at least thrice a day. After a few months, she was able to find a counter magic for it, but by that time I found very great uses of Lust Blood. _

_First, because of the aphrodisiac, it made my nervous system super sensitive. Pain will be 1000 folds at most, if you aren't trained to take pain. 100 most for those trained… maybe even less. But it isn't only pain… pleasure can reach 1000 folds most of the time… cause I never ever wanted to train to control my pleasure ends… every time you'd feel like you're dying… it's a very addicting feeling. Smell would increase by 100 at most. Taste… well, if you love food, prepare to explore the new territories that you can have now with Lust Blood tingling your tongue. Eyesight… well… its normal to a degree… You can see sharp images and all, but at times of stress, you'll enter to a mode on what I call it SEED mode… don't ask. Got it from a certain anime. _

_In SEED mode, the nerves of your eyes make your eyes very responsive. They control your pupils, and the movement of your eyes so whilst in SEED mode, you can actually read your opponents move like it was on slow motion. It also protects you from bright flashes that can blind you by closing the pupils right before it can affect you… It also dilates your pupil when there is little light, to help you in darkness. Try and develop certain control for it… SEED will be your best advantage, especially with Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Arnis Ryu, and your scalpel control. _

_Other than the eyes, your muscles would also be a bit quicker in responding… your reflexes will be up by 1000 at most… You will also run faster, dodge quicker, and all that stuff. _

_Now, miscellaneous stuff… Other effects of Lust Blood is taking care of your… looks. If you got pimples, that's going to go soon. Your hair would slowly be smoother, prolly get longer and be silky like, though that must have had its effect years ago. Skin will have this smooth glow to it… and also not to mention it will also slowly bring out the aphrodisiac. If you got any female enemies around you, that airborne aphrodisiac is like some anti-female aura which will at times distract them, looking at your… ehem, sexiness. Of course, doesn't work on females with intense concentration… if they want to kill you, don't depend on that aura. _

_The biggest disadvantage of Lust Blood, other than the pain, is of course, the Lust you'll get. When I put on the Child Moon curse, it was used to permanently take off a huge load of lust normally found without the antidote. I made it so that you prolly will have only 10 or less of the normal lust you'll experience… and at the full moon, you'll get 110. But since you're a child by that time… you'll just be a little bit more… passionate than most children. Hugging, or nuzzling over women… and don't worry about it… they like that. Makes them feel like mothers, especially when the one showing affection is a ten year old. _

_

* * *

_

"So… any questions?" Laharl asked after finishing his explanation.

"… uh…" Naruto scratched his head. "Basically… I am faster… have something like the Sharingan… turning to a pervert… and that females like to be cuddled by a child…"

"Ask the last part to Kyuubi…" Laharl grinned at the fox woman, only to be decked on the ground again.

"Shut up, asshole," Kyuubi declared, swiping both her hands at each other, like cleaning it of dust.

Laharl stood up again. "So, why'd you ask now anyways? How'd you know that you have it already?"

"… I got stabbed in the hand…" Naruto muttered.

"Ouch. I know that feeling," Laharl muttered. "Basic rule… don't get stabbed or get your skin punctured. Blunt hits like fist and kicks have surprisingly very less effect, but if you get a small cut, don't try touching it. Let Kyuubi heal it for you, and just shove out the pain somewhere… anger and rage seems to be the best outlet as I find pain helps in releasing SEED mode. If you don't like it, don't get hit."

"Ne… thanks Laharl-nichan…" Naruto stated. "That will help me a bit with this curse…"

Laharl just smiled. "Well, you may call it a curse, but I call it… a character F.A."

Kyuubi's eyes went directly towards Laharl's. "F.A.? Alright, what bullshit are you trying to pull this time? What the hell does F.A. stand for? Fucking A-grade Bullshit?"

"Nah, that would make it F.A.B Kyuubi no baka," Laharl barely dodged the clothesline that would have caught him in the neck. "F.A. means Flaw-Advantage. Lust Blood has disadvantages and advantages as well, but it will all really depend on you and the situation you will be into to define it either as advantage or flaw. Hence why I am once again stressing this to you… you do not lack in skills in any way. What you lack is experience to use your skills."

"Gotcha," Naruto nods. "So… I just look for fights… and stuff like that?"

Laharl shrugged at that. "Anything, actually, that involves other people. A card game, sparring, or competitions are good things to get experience…"

"Games…? Is that supposed to help me in battles? Card games?" Naruto looked at Laharl with narrow eyes.

"Well, in a small way, yes," Laharl nodded, ignoring the skeptical look the blonde gave him. "Basically, grow up a lot for experience. And take your time with it, because you got a looooong time to grow up." He winked at the boy. "Enjoy life."

"Well, that's easy for you to say," Naruto muttered. "You ain't exactly in some freakish situations I am right now… What am I supposed to do when a very strong enemy comes around?"

"Baka, such questions are only asked by stupid people. What do you do? Use every ounce of your skill, strength, speed, and spirit to come towards the top. If you lose, as long as you are alive, you can fight another day. If you win, well, congratulations… you are stronger than you were before the fight. If you die… well…" Laharl shrugged. "You die… at that point in time, I don't think there is anything you can do about it."

Naruto looked at his brother with that serious expression he now usually more freely. "I'm not going to die."

Laharl just smiled. "I know you won't. Unlike other people… I got faith in you."

* * *

Naruto's come back to the real world was as pleasant as smelling freshly baked cookies being cooled on an open window… The princess was still out on an account, which Naruto got worried for a minute, but then just dismissed it as fragility of the woman. She seemed to be in shape, but doesn't have a body of a fighter. But still be knocked out after just hitting her head on the ground?

Naruto walked towards the edge of the branch and stretched a bit. The forest surroundings, big as it may be, was comforting. Almost like being back home at Konoha. Whilst he looked at the beauty of the forest, he was being watched.

* * *

"That's the male that beat Pam and Pfil?" Maya asked. "Eeehhhh! He's so cuuuute!"

Kyla and Lamna could only nod in agreement. Whatever they were looking at was one fine male specimen. He'd be perfect if he only had wings… they were probably cut off by his last mistress or maybe he was just a slave escapee from those prisons… well, whatever he was, he was prime catch.

"No wonder Pam wanted dibs on him," Kyla whistled. "Have you even seen such well developed muscles? Not too large… lean but with form."

"Yes… a very well developed male," Lamna muttered. "Perfect slave material…" she gave a look towards Kyla. "We are going to enslave him, right?"

"Hey, Pam said if we could do it, good for us," Kyla smiles evilly. "Besides… even without her _permission _I would never pass a chance to get a new male slave to break… and by the looks of him, he'll be very hard to break. Fu fu fu… this will be fun."

Lamna nodded, and was about to jump down, when Kyla grabs her arm, and pulls her back. "Kyla… what?" she asked, a bit irritated.

"Let Maya handle this one," Kyla smirked.

"Ditz?" "Me?"

Kyla's smirk was more pronounced hearing the two's synchronized talk. "Yup…"

"But I mess things up!" "But she screws up more than a screwdriver!"

Kyla laughed again at the synchronization. "Maya… its time to have some experience in male enslavement. I want you to go down there… and do everything you can to make that male to your slave. This is a direct order. Got it?"

The words 'direct order' seemed to shut both women out, as Maya, looking at her and at the male, nodded, even if it was a reluctant nod. Jumping down, and flying towards the male, Maya pondered what she would do now.

Whilst Maya was going towards the target, Lamna looked at Kyla. "What do you think you're doing… sending Maya down there alone? Bait?"

"Yes," Kyla replies. "That male beat Pam, or so she claims. That means that this male has something in him… maybe an elite class. I want to see his abilities first before we dive in."

"What if he kills Maya?" Lamna asked.

"Ah… well, tough luck," Kyla replied with a shrug.

* * *

"Alright… what do I say to him…? Hello, I'm Maya… and my team leader wants me to make you her slave! Nice eh? So, would you give yourself up?" Maya put a finger in her chin, and thought about what she was going to say. She grinned stupidly. "That works!"

The male was now stretching his arms, when Maya landed quietly behind him. She didn't need to take a step when the male spoke to her. "What… you want to battle yet again…" and he turned around, and saw that the fairy behind him wasn't the one he had fought earlier.

"Oh…" Naruto muttered. He took a neutral stance on the girl. "Uh, hi? You also here for the princess…?"

"Ah, partially!" Maya exclaimed, nodding a bit. "I am actually here for you."

"Oh… for me?" Naruto asked stupidly. "Alright… what about me…?"

"Well, my team leader, her name is Kyla, wants you as her slave," Maya began to nod. "She ordered me to make you come with me… ehehe… um, so, would you mind giving yourself up?"

"Uh… what if I don't?" Naruto asked.

"Uh… well… uh… eh… well… I… hmmm…" Maya began to brainstorm, which made Naruto facefault. "Well… I suppose I'll just force you to give up… ne?"

Naruto stood up, and dusted his clothes. "I… suppose…" he was about to probably just grab his weapons out and knock her out when all of the sudden, the word 'game' came to his mind. Naruto… smirked. "Alright, gosh darn it, I give up…"

Maya's eyes went up with surprise. "Really?"

Naruto raised his hands as a sign of his defeat. "Yes, I am… you convinced me to give up… hence I shall give myself over to you."

Maya jumped up. "That's great!" she put two fingers up for a victory sign. "Thanks a lot! I am not that good at forcing people… ehehe…"

Naruto's head turned slightly so she would not see his disbelieved face, and sweat drop that was on his forehead. _Is she for real? _he thought. Looking back at her, he smiled. "But… I gotta present myself fine, right? Let me fix myself for a moment… that's okay with you right?"

"Uh… nothings wrong with you," Maya replied. "You look fine." She nodded.

"Ah… but I'm gonna be your leader's slave, right?" Naruto asked. Maya just nods. "Well, don't you want me to be presentable… clean, smelling fresh and all that?" Maya nods again. "Well, just give me an hour or two, and I'll finish freshening up myself… what do you say?" When Maya nods again, Naruto waves at the girl, and winks. "Thanks. I'll be back after an hour or two."

"Promise?" Maya asked.

"Um… guaranteed," Naruto muttered and slowly went away from Maya's view. The female hunter sat down at the branch, and began to sing a tune as she waited.

* * *

Lamna had a big sweat drop on her head. From the view up there, they could see Maya sitting on the branch, and unseen by her, the male carrying the Princess away from her. "That ditz…" she muttered.

Kyla just smirked. "Well, at least she wasn't killed."

"Kyla, if I ever was duped like that by a male, I'd rather be killed," Lamna shook her head.

"Well, at least why know that this male we are hunting isn't a normal male," Kyla muttered. "He chose to evade than to obviously win a fight against a ditz. He didn't even try to drool over her."

"Is that good or bad?" Lamna asked.

"I got no real idea… but it show's that he isn't an ordinary male," Kyla muttered. "Maybe we can work something out to our favor."

"What's your plan?" Lamna asked.

"Well…"

* * *

Ara felt the wind blow through her as she opened her eyes. First thing she ever saw when she woke up again was flying in Naruto's arms as he jumped from branch to branch. "Whoa…" she muttered sleepily.

"You awake already?" Naruto muttered, jumping to one last branch. "Took your time, didn't you?"

"What happened?"

"Got to a fight, learned more about myself, and lost a ditz," Naruto replied.

"Huh…?" Ara asked. "Ditz?"

"Forget it…" Naruto muttered, and stopped on the branch to bring the Princess down. "So… you okay?"

"My… head hurts a bit, but I'm alright," Ara muttered as she stood up on her own feet. "Where are we…?"

"I got no real id…"

"PRINCESS!" a female fairy suddenly landed on the branch where Naruto and the Princess stood. "GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM HER MALE!"

"Oh not again…" Naruto muttered. He was about to get to a fighting position when Ara extended her hands towards to stop Naruto from doing so.

"Hey… it's okay," Ara stated to Naruto. Looking at the blonde, she used the full authority of being royalty. "Hunter… this male saved me. He's alright."

Kyla looked at the princess and towards the male. Then quickly as she had arrived, she went to a neutral position, and went towards the princess and bowed. "I'm sorry Princess, but we must get you out of here at once. A number of MLA Militants have been spotted near."

"Oh no… but I'm injured! Where can we go?" Ara asked.

"There's a Mine near here… please, your higness, we have to go," Kyla remarked, looking left and right, seemingly searching for signs of the MLA.

Naruto, looked at the princess, smiled. "Well, looks like you'll be taken care of now, eh?"

"Huh…? What do you mean?" Ara looked at the blonde young man. "You're coming with me!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Ara like she just lost her sanity. "Wait a minute… go home. I got somewhere to go."

"I can't let you alone! The MLA could ambush you!" Ara muttered.

"I can take care of myself," Naruto smiles.

"But… I still have to repay you for saving my life…" Ara whispered, barely audible.

"I thought you didn't want to do anything with a dirty male barbarian, Princess?" Naruto smirked. A small twitch mark appeared on Ara's head. "Alright, alright… I'll come with you."

Ara smiled. "Alright."

Kyla inwardly smirked. The plan is coming to fruition.

**To Be Continued: **

NEXT: Truth behind the whole slave issue… and MLA attacks!


	7. My Time is Now

"What a place," Naruto muttered as he entered the mine encampment. The Mine which the hunter escorted them was actually in a very tall tree… the materials used were made of wood and occasionally metal enclosed in a big wall, with a few towers, each with female fairies with bows and arrows.

It was only now that Naruto noticed something about the whole place that made him think of another chapter in his self-named Uzumaki Naruto Ninja Chronicles. Fairyland, or whatever this place can be called, were like the places of fairy tales told by ninja parents… old style medieval (whatever that means, Naruto would always say) housing and architecture, and weapons as well. Whips, bows, arrows, a few swords… if Naruto wanted to stay, he would know he would already have the perfect business to create: ninja weapons, ninja training, and of course the ramen stand.

The fairy hunter seemed to have some authority because the gates were opened at once at her command, even though some sentries in the towers were still getting their bows ready to aim at Naruto. The male distrust doesn't really seem to be Aya's fault… it was a systemic dysfunction. Every female faires don't like males. Definitely bad blood.

To be fair, Naruto couldn't really judge what is what… the only males he saw were rapists trying to have their way with Aya. He'd have to meet a broader audience to see what the male problem was really all about. The blondie suspected though that it was nothing but hate.

One of the fairies suddenly approached the hunter that led him and Aya here. "Mistress Kyla… welcome back."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Kyla?"

The hunter nodded. "Yes, that's my name. Are there any problems?"

Naruto shook his head. "No… just remembered that we didn't introduce ourselves. I guess that was kinda rude, eh? Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto pointed at himself with his thumb. "Future Hokage, and shinobi extraordinaire." He paused a bit. "Do you shake hands, or do we bow?"

Kyla smiled. She began to like this male. Confident… and with unique words. Hokage? Shinobi? She'll be finding out what's all that soon. Offering her hand, she said, "Kyla, Fairy hunter. Nice to meet you."

Both shook hands.

**UNNC: Fairy Odd Adventure**

… **My time is now**

"I'm glad you found us, Hunter Kyla," Aya began to talk royalty again. "Once we return to the kingdom, I shall ask the Queen to reward you handsomely. I would have feared for our safety if the MLA have found us… as much as I find this particular male capable, I doubt he would withstand a rebel force such as the MLA."

Naruto gave Aya a weird, yet very put off look. "Use my name why don't you."

Aya ignored him. "I assume the MLA has by chance targeting this facility?"

Kyla nodded solemnly. "Their modus operandi does not change. They are hoping to free more slaves to call arms to the rebel force. Whilst some mines have fallen, this facility is better protected and heavily guarded. I doubt the MLA have a chance to enter here. I have even redoubled security for I know how you came to be missing."

"Yes… for some reason, the males were able to push through the walls of the mine that I was partaking visit," Aya remembered that time… it was much chaos.

"This is very boring… can't we talk about something else?" Naruto muttered with a very bored face. The fairy who had called on to Kyla at the entrance was there, and giggled as she saw the bored young man give a big yawn.

Naruto looked up, and grinned sheepishly. "Um… hi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto… though you prolly knew that already."

The fairy grinned. "Lamna. I assist Mistress Kyla."

"Ah…" Naruto scooted over to her, which made her cheeks tinge a bit. A bit forward for a young lad… usually males tend to avoid hunters even though they are prolly the sexiest female fairies in the kingdom. "So… whatcha wanna talk about? I mean… Aya there," pointed at the Princess, "is talking politics again, and I figured that it might take a while, so… we could talk or whatever."

"Ah… interesting proposal…" she smiled. "Just talk?" she winked. It was Naruto's turn to blush slightly.

"Well… talking… is… well… you know…"

Lamna giggled. "You're getting flustered. First time being flirted?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "First time being hit on actually."

"Oh, isn't that cute," Lamna gave a laugh.

Naruto did the most mature thing he could think about. Take his tongue out at her. "You shouldn't be hitting on me… what would your boyfriend say?"

Lamna smirked, and crossed her arms. "Boyfriend?"

Naruto went silent for a good while before hitting his forehead with his palm. "Oh… right. Males are barbarians, and all that she-bang, right?"

"You sound like you don't know the situation here… or never lived here."

"You're right… from where I come from, women and men live together," Naruto muttered.

"… Oh… shocking."

"Is it? It's kinda of a norm back at home," Naruto muttered. He stole a look at Aya who was still having "royal" talk as he named it himself, with Kyla. "I was kinda shocked though at the situation here. I thought it was just Aya, but some Hunters also was talking to me like I was some sort of animal."

"I don't know if you'd be able to understand it then…" Lamna looked away for a bit. "I faced many death situations when fighting against male fairies… I remember the beginning… I had some reservations. But…"

She frowned deeply, before giving another smile. "Lets talk about something else. Do you like tea?"

Naruto gave a solid nod. "Oh you guys got tea? Please, I like tea." Barely tea was what Naruto liked, but traveling around has trained his tongue to get used to more teas with less sweet tastes. He also found out that tea seems to quench his thirst like water… sometimes even more so. "Do you guys serve it in tea bags?"

Lamna blinked. "What…? Tea Bags?"

"Nevermind…" Naruto smiled a bit. He guessed there were no teabags in this shrunken world.

Lamna nodded, gave a smile, and walked towards the door where Naruto guessed was the kitchen. Kyla seemed to have finished her talk with Aya, and was also heading towards the same door.

Looking at Aya, he asked her out loud, "Hey… are you done talking politics?"

* * *

In the kitchen, Lamna and Kyla were looking at each other.

"No wonder this male is different… he claims to be living somewhere where women and men live together," Lamna muttered.

"… that sounds absurd," Kyla stated.

"Also plausible," Laman replied. "He gave Pam and Pfil a run for their money and beat them. He earned Pam's respect and probably some sort of weird sense of love with just one encounter. And he doesn't act like any other males we know."

"There are no other fairies… other than the water fairies, who are our allies," Kyla began to ponder. "He could by lying… or maybe his last mistress, who took his wings, trained him well enough to create a false story that is burned in his head."

"That is another thing I wanted to say…" Lamna muttered. "He doesn't act like a fairy who lost his wings. He walks solidly on the ground, doesn't seem to be depending on missing limbs… he acts like he never had wings."

"Maybe he got them cut out when he was really young," Kyla replied. "Doesn't matter… are our preparations complete?"

One of the fairy guards handed Lamna a tray. She began solemnly… "The two cups have been given a small dose of sleeping poison. We have lessened the dose for the Princess' cup… it's the white one. We gave a higher dose to the male."

Kyla raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure the poison isn't lethal? I want both alive."

"Yes Hunter Kyla… the poison's effects only increase when concentrated… but does not kill."

"Good. Now… let's get the plan along."

* * *

Ten fairies or so came out of the kitchen, each with a tray of foods and other sweet delicacies. It didn't even take a second when they put it on the table, Naruto and, surprisingly, Aya came and began grabbing them left and right.

"HEY! I wanted that!" Naruto muttered grabbing a cookie that looked somehow like a breast… or was that just his imagination?

Aya, not looking like the regal princess she was a few moments ago, snapped back at Naruto. "HANDS OFF! I like those cookies very much!"

"Ones that look like a bunch of boobs?" Naruto muttered as he rolled his eyes. He went towards a spiral butter cookie, and grinned as he chewed.

"Tea?" one of the fairies offered two cups towards Naruto and Aya. Both nodded, but before they would even take a sip, Naruto spotted another boob-like cookie and grabbed it, much to Aya's dismay and annoyance.

"HANDS OFF!" Aya stated loudly again, putting her cup down. "Leave them alone!"

Naruto put his own cup down to start grabbing more cookies. Lamna and Kyla both twitched as they watched both the male and their princess drop their cups. They almost drank it.

Naruto suddenly looked at them. For a brief second, Lamna and Kyla both stared at him, wondering what he was going to say next. A slight fever seem to pass them… they suddenly wondered if they were found out… until he spoke.

"You guys aren't gonna have some?" he asked.

Lamna smiled with slight relief. "Oh, no, we're fine. Please, don't hold back on our account."

"Okee… whatever."

Aya and Naruto drank their tea… and Naruto dropped out suddenly unconscious. Aya gasped in surprise… but no sooner than she did when she suddenly felt woozy, and slowly dropped unconscious.

The two hunters winked at each other. Checkmate.

* * *

A fairy guard looks in a bored fashion across the wall from the battlements. "This is the pits."

A guard next to her nods. "You said it. I hate guard duty."

"Well then, take a break on me."

"Thanks, but Kyla said no breaks... hey, did you say that?"

The first guard shakes her head. "Wasn't me."

A loud crashing noise is heard. The two guards fall down next to each other.

"Boneheads. That was so easy a retarded monkey could do that." A figure steps out into the light. "Despite your inherent stupidity in coming unprepared to an enemy stronghold Naruto, have no fear. Aaron is here." Aaron slaps his forehead. "Now I'm quoting Underdog. When did I sink so low?"

He raises a finger. "Oh yes, when I made that promise to Budsy." He walks along the wall, whistling. "Oh a hunting we will go, a hunting we will go, heigh ho a dario, a hunting we will go."

He looks down and spots three guards lounging at the foot of the wall. "Oh, how cute. Live prey. Now, how to get down?" He digs his fingers into the wall, creating a hand hold. "Oh screw this, I'll just take the short cut. Tenma kujin kyaku revised, triple killer bee," he leaps off, going into a diagonal kick.

A fairy guard leans over to another guard leaning against the wall. "Did you hear something?"

"Nah. Quit being jumpy. just cause you aren't getting any doesn't mean you can take it out on us."

The first guard blushes. "That's not fair! You want that Hunter Kyla too."

"Maybe, but I'm not acting like a bitch in... ach!"

"Bitch in what? Are you calling me a..." She turns as she gets ready to yell at her compatriot, only to find a form standing over the 2nd guard, whose head is crushed. She gets ready to scream.

"Tiger knee." Aaron leaps into the air, his knee slamming into her stomach. Aaron charges a ki blade along the back of his fist. "Sorry, but I'm going for the high score, and getting a good killing combo started, is so much harder if they know it's coming. He stabs her in the throat.

"5. and where is 6?"

The third guard is hiding behind a barrel. (… A Demon? Oh no! Is this the demon that attacked the queen? I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!) Someone taps her on the shoulder.

"Ahem." She turns around, only to stare into Aaron's shades. "Hello darling."

She starts to scream, only to find a claw like hand around her throat.

"Shin no ippo." The hand moves away. She tries to move, only to find herself paralyzed. "Much better. You can make small sounds. So now, we're going to play 20 questions."

He angles a ki blade at her throat. "And please don't lie to me. I'm stressed out, aggravated, pissed that Naruto seems to be getting more action than I am, and I'm almost at the point where I'll just light this whole place on fire."

She gulps.

"You won't be raped, that much I'll guarantee. but you will wish you were dead. Now then, what exactly is this place, and why do I feel a lot of hatred and ki energy that feels almost dead?"

* * *

"Alright… bring lets get him to the basement," Kyla muttered towards the ten fairies that was carrying the topless unconscious Naruto bound in ropes. "We can get him the shock collar on him without a fuss."

Lamna looked at Kyla. "Shock collar? Isn't that kinda expensive for a slave you know we'll break in just a few days?"

For slaves in the fairy kingdom, there are many ways to keep them in line. Some are simple ones, like collars, which have names on them to state who owns the slave, which basically is useless if the slave is a hard head. Others are various mechanisms that either help in controlling the slave as you want. The most expensive would be the shock collar.

Electricity is the newest technology that Fairies posses. They use various different chemicals to produce a difference between electrons, hence creating the first battery. At first, they reveled the fact that they were able to create an energy source. But the problem was with the potential differences were too small to create a large scale production. But then, they were surprised to see that electricity can control slaves with just a slight shock. Further advances has been made to create varying difference of electrical shock, and a remote control that would control the shocks. Probably the only disadvantage of the new shock collars is that it cant be used by any other male because it will be attached towards the skin and nerves to create deeper shocks.

In short… instead of lights, TV, video games, most money spent on R&D was to develop a better shock collars for slaves.

"Nah… knowing how Pam was praising this male, not to mention a special feeling I'm having now, I think this slave can last a month or so… maybe a year… hell, make it forever," Kyla smirked.

Lamna had a sweat drop behind her head. "The only feeling I got is that something's wrong…"

Kyla just laughed. "Alright… put on the sho…"

She stopped talking when suddenly, everything became dark. Standing in the pitch black surroundings was Lamna and herself. They suddenly couldn't move.

"… guess the minute's up."

And everything shattered around them like glass. Lamna and Kyla both felt a cold wave wash over them creepily, and soon… they found themselves in front of the narrow corridor in the basement, just before a big door.

"What… the hell!" Kyla's mouth was hanging open.

"Just one minute…" Both women turned around to see Naruto behind them, with a smirk. Behind him was the princess. "Had a nice dream?"

Kyla was turned to a stone statue. Lamna was stiff as a board. Both were thinking the same line of thought. 'What the hell happened…!'

"I'm not good as my brother yet… you're dream wasn't that complete, but it got the job," Naruto gave a very honest smile. It was the first time he had used the Demon Eyes not to give dreams and illusions but also make it so real that the real person followed their dreams; Going towards the basement.

"… wh… what happ… wha…" Kyla was losing her tongue.

"Demon Eyes… a skill inherited to me by my brother. Allows me to access the brain of beings to create simple illusions, read minds, and other things," Naruto crossed his arms. "Proper name, Brain Hack Optics."

"… who the hell is this male!" Lamna recovered the use of her tongue.

"I was kinda surprised though that this Basement seemed important to you… when I hacked in, I saw a lot of protection towards this place. Not only in this mine, but all mines," Naruto muttered, looking at them. "I didn't have time to access it, but with such significant protection, it must mean a big secret, eh?"

"Did…n't have time…?" Kyla was also regaining the use of her tongue. "What do you mean?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well… tell you the truth, it was a kinda rushed hack. I found some protection, but the way it was at, and my skills, I couldn't find out what… so I just created a illusion real enough to have you guys show us the way here."

"…"

Naruto sighed as the two fairies were speechless. "Lets just say I read your mind, and the past scene you just saw was a dream I gave you."

"… you knew that we were going to drug you? Cause you could… read minds?" Kyla asked.

"Actually, I didn't know you were gonna drug us. I just knew you weren't trustworthy," Naruto replied.

Aya who was silent, spoke… "How so?"

Aya couldn't believe what she saw. To her… the moment Naruto looked at Lamna and Kyla and the ten fairy guards in the eyes, his mood changed. The guards suddenly dropped unconscious, and the two hunters suddenly began to lead them to a basement that she'd never heard about. And it was meticulously hidden too. Behind a big shelf, narrow stairway, and then, narrow corridor towards the basement.

Still… Demon Eyes… Brain Hack Optics. He can read minds and give illusions. Put this on her journal. She just met a male who surpassed all her notions of what a male is.

"The name Kyla," Naruto replied her question, snapping her out of her train of thought. "Before we met her, I met a fairy who wanted me to surrender and be a slave of Kyla..."

"… there are more than one Kyla's around… how were you sure that it was me?" Kyla asked.

"Not only that, but I was kinda suspicious how you acted when you met me, and brought me in easily," Naruto replied. "One moment," he mimicked Kyla's voice, "HEY MALE… GET AWAY FROM THE PRINCESS! And next moment… Welcome sir! Make yourself at home! Tea, biscuits?" Naruto shook his head. "Might have worked when I was younger… but I was trained a competent Ninja, you know. Even if he is perverted."

"…………" Kyla stood up, and took her whip out. Lamna followed suit.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Naruto muttered, but at the same time, patted Aya to move away. "You're going to lose this one."

"How can you say that?" Kyla demanded. Her wrist snapped, and Lamna's as well. "I'll show you not to underestimate us!"

The two whips went to two different directions, but considering the narrowness of the corridor, they went awry as they hit the wall. Lamna and Kyla's eyes opened wide as they lost control of their weapons for a second, which was more than enough for Naruto to rush towards them and gave them two solid kicks in the gut strong enough to make them fly back, and crash towards the door, forcing it open.

Naruto didn't waste time and pursued the two hunters, only to stop at the site he saw. Aya was following him when she too suddenly stopped. Behind the door was a very spacious room. It was filled with pods with male fairies with their wings cut… or was it ripped apart… and tubes sticking all over their body.

Now, normally, it wasn't going to be that shocking to him. He has seen some patients in hospitals, Konoha and elsewhere, with tubes sticking everywhere. Except he didn't like the tube sticking on the males'… somewhere. And for some reason, he felt that it wasn't to allow them to relieve themselves.

But it was the face of the male fairies that got to him. Their mouths were open with a silent scream. Not only that, they were skinny… very thin, that their skeletal system was showing up. The most grotesque image that he ever saw in his entire life.

"Wh… what is this place?" Aya muttered, slowly falling towards the ground, feeling very faint.

Kyla and Lamna stood up after breathing some air. They got their whips ready again. Naruto spared them a look before going back to staring at the many pods. "The hell… is that tube sucking…" He didn't get to finish the sentence.

"What is all this commotion?" a barely dressed fairy with glasses came out. Around her were 15 or so more fairy guards.

"Sorry about this, Namo," Kyla replied without looking at the fairy. "We got caught off guard."

"Even the princess was brought along," Namo was shaking her head. "You're highness, I'm sorry you had to see this."

"What is this place!" Aya practically shouted. "What are males… what are you doing to them… would anyone just tell me what in the Queen's name is going on!"

Namo came forward first with the answer. "Princess… my name is Namo, Slave Driver of this mine. I'm very sorry you had to see this… it was deemed too early for you to witness the truth."

"What truth?" Naruto spoke this time… barely a whisper, but cut through the conversation like a hot knife in butter.

Namo spared him a look before looking back at the princess. "The whole truth about the mining operation. In fact, there are no mines. It's a cover for the real going on in the mines."

"… which is?" Aya asked, afraid of the answer, whatever it might be.

"Male seed," Namo replied. "It is needed for reproduction. We extract it to ensure the survival of our race. Of course… conventional means of getting the seeds have been… disgusting at best, hence we were able to develop a mechanism that would allow us to extract seeds without much effort. But… since the mechanism continuously extracts the seed, it drives most males mad. Luckily, madness does not stop them from producing seeds."

"… LUCKY?" Naruto glared at her. "Define lucky! I was expecting something bad, but this…" he stared back at the pods. "This is inhumane."

_Inhumane? _Nearly all fairies looked at him oddly. He really has weird vocabulary.

"We'll be taking care of the male now…" Namo and her guards took out a few whips. "Looking at him, I bet he can produce good quality of seeds."

"Forget it Namo… we're making him our slave," Kyla muttered. She raised her whips again. Lamna followed as well. "If you want to help us, go ahead, but his ass is mine."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked at the fairies preparing to attack him. "I suggest you stand down. I'm not in a very good mood." And to show he meant business, Naruto's hands extracted scalpels again. "And believe me… you wouldn't like me in this mood."

They ignored him, and charged. For a second, Naruto's mouth formed a feral smirk as he charged in as well.

* * *

Aaron stands outside the basement entrance. "Now for a finishing touch, this door has got to go. Are you ok?" He charges up ki energy. "Buster wolf!"

He charges at the door, a corona trailing his fist. At the moment he strikes the door, a blast of forward angled energy erupts around him, tearing the heavy door off it's hinges and collapsing it onto two fairies who were able to escape the basement, and were still trying to stop Naruto.

"Who the hell is this male! Get him!"

"Burn Knuckle!" Aaron shoot forward, a blast wave held in his fist. He knock one fairy into the wall, a blood trail forming behind her head.

"Damn male! You won't get away so easily! Aiya!" A 2nd fairy leaps out trying to hit Aaron from above.

"Oriya!" Aaron spins into a lariat punch, with flames trailing around him. As the fairy falls, Aaron grabs her and hold her up by her hair. "Body ga, amei aze." He knocks her flying with a flaming right hook. "Heh, moetaro." He wags a flaming finger.

"… Aaron," Naruto muttered quietly as he saw him, lowering the crimson sword he was holding. He was kinda surprised when the front door suddenly opened with a bang, but seeing him, he just calmed down.

"Well, well, if it isn't blondie brat. How are ya?" Aaron asked with a smirk.

"I'm not in the mood," Naruto looked at Aya. "Aaron, meet Aya, Aya, meet Aaron."

"Wassa." Aaron replied. "So… like my handiwork?"

"… which is what? You taking out the guards, or… wait, don't tell me," Naruto's mouth went a thin line as he muttered sarcastically, "You're actually behind the stuff going on the basement?"

Aaron walks up and smacks Naruto across the face. "Being a jew, I despise being compared to Nazis." Aaron muttered angrily. "I've done a great deal of evil in my time, but never anything like this..., well maybe to a few people, but not on a scale like this."

"I didn't sound sarcastic enough? And you know what's going on the basement… how?" Naruto asked, rubbing his face.

"I just 'asked' a few fairies here," Aaron smiled as he waved his around the many dead fairies. "You don't know how much info you can ask people around here. How many did you get by the way?"

"… 10 or so… plus another 10 when I used the demon eyes… all unconscious," Naruto muttered as he looked around.

"Unconscious?" Aaron shook his head. "Come on now, that doesn't count. You're a ninja, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't like to kill," Naruto muttered.

"Oh? Why not?" Aaron asked.

"You know the Old man Hokage? The Third?" Naruto asked. When Aaron shook his head, he continued, "He was killed by Orochimaru. And everyone was extremely devastated. Myself was included… he was one of the few that helped me a lot when I was young… kind of like a favorite uncle. He was the one that helped me get settled in the apartment… showed me to the old man Ichiraku for ramen… When he was killed… I seemed to realize something."

"Oh…? What's that?"

"Killing just spurns anger, and hatred," Naruto replied. "The first thing I wanted to do when I heard that he was killed was to go after Orochimaru. Sasuke as well is also a victim of this… his brother killing his entire family. That much hate destroys people…" He took a deep breath. "Killing people just brings forth hate… a cycle that never ends."

Aaron looked at him for a moment before laughing out loud. "Haha… you really are Budsy's student. He's prolly one of the few people that would give me that shit."

"… he told me my reasoning isn't complete," Naruto muttered. "He told me that I was close, but not yet fully understanding what he is trying to teach me."

"Heh… so… are you bothered that I've been killing guards indiscriminately?" Aaron went to a ready position, egging Naruto to answer and have a fight with him, here and now.

Naruto just looked at him with tired eyes and muttered "Glad you killed them. Thanks."

"Oi… whats this?" Aaron demanded. "You first lecture me about death brings hatred and all that shit, and then you tell me you're glad that I killed the guards. I'm disappointed. I thought you would be against indiscriminate killing."

"… not today," Naruto muttered and sat down on the ground, stabbing the ground with his sword so it stood upright. He sighed like an old man. That definitely got Aaron's attention. "Not in the mood."

"What the devil's wrong with you?" Aaron asked.

"… have you seen the basement?" Naruto muttered. "The way most males are put in pods? How they look like they are screaming constantly? These fairies… they're inhumane. They're monsters." A slight noise behind him made him to quickly mutter, "Sorry Aya."

"For your info, Princess, your people did this… don't get mad at him for saying those things," Aaron looked at the girl, who seemed withdrawn like Naruto.

"I'm… not mad…" she muttered quietly.

Aaron looked at them with a raised eyebrow before he sighed to himself. "You guys are boring now. I'm leaving." He quickly looked towards the gate which he demolished. "Now would not be a good time anyway, seeing as how possible reinforcements are on the way. I'll be in touch. Consider this a reprieve from our re-match. Ask Laharl for advice, you'll need to do better than last time to stand a chance."

He vanished on the spot, leaving both Naruto and Aya in the ground. Looking towards the gate, he noticed that Aaron was telling the truth. There were hazy shadows coming from the horizon, and coming closer. Standing up slowly, Naruto wondered if they were more female fairies. Right now, as much as he seemed detached, there was a slow time bomb inside him ready to blow up in a moment notice. He probably would never forget what he saw down there.

Aya followed suit. She was extremely silent as earlier, she just witnessed literally, a demon coming out of Naruto as he fought the ten fairies. They couldn't even touch him when he just screamed and charged towards them with that feral grin she learned to fear. The reason why she was seemingly cautious was not only because of what she saw on the basement, but also how Naruto fought the guards. She shuddered.

The hazy shadows were now supporting forms… male fairies. They were marching towards Naruto's position quickly. A few moments later, Naruto saw countless of them now looking at him oddly, and giving some glares towards the Princess, who now was using Naruto's back as a shield.

One of the better dressed male fairies came forward, and looked at him straight in the eye. "Who are you?"

Naruto looked back. He wondered what he should do next. The sword was still with him. If they were going to attack him, he'd have easy access to his weapon. And he wasn't exactly that tired yet, so he can escape with the princess if needed.

During his long thinking… a voice went to his head.

**Oi, baka. He's asking who you are. **

Naruto snapped up at Kyuubi's voice. He gave a quick nod.

"Uzumaki Naruto. For now, protector of the Princess," Naruto muttered. He didn't know why he added the last part, but then he argued to himself it wasn't necessarily untrue. He's been protecting her since they met.

"Gen," the male introduced himself. "Leader of MLA. Sworn enemy of the Kingdom."

"… So… do we shake hands, bow, or do we just try and kick each other's ass now?" Naruto asked.

**To Be Continued **

**Aaron here again. Well, I'm glad we still have readers. This story is heading for a heavy hitting climax for this arc. Be sure to tune in next time for UNNC: FOA episode 8: Emerging powers. Here's budsy with the description. **

Well, for the next chapter… its about the MLA now going a full offense against the mines and freeing lots of slaves and making an army. Then there is also a campaign of males explaining why they are doing stuff... they aren't here for domination but equality...and the queen's own propaganda about males being dangerous.

**Good enough for me. And if you can't figure out where those special techniques came from, you need to play more fighting games from the almighty SNK. Have fun folks. Buds and I'll take questions in reviews provided the answer isn't a spoiler. Read and review people!**

. Whatever he says. Later.


	8. Emerging Power

Inside a cell in the MLA headquarters, Naruto looked at the ceiling as he was lying down in own of beds supplied. It was basic… wooden frame with leaves sawn together as a blanket. Beside him was Aya, who was asleep, using his coat as a pillow.

Naruto had to keep himself relatively alert. It's been almost a day since seeing the grotesque images of the basement of the mine, and when the MLA, in order of Gen, took them away relatively without any harm, and he feared for Aya's safety. But it's been a while… no male fairies dared entered their cell, except the nice young man who served them dinner a while ago.

He wondered what Kyuubi was planning. She told him to go along with the male fairies for a while, and see their intentions which is rather a smart, albeit, risky move in their part, because knowing how males and females considered each other, not to mention that Aya was the daughter of their males most hated enemy, he really was fearing for her safety.

Naruto, in Konoha, had the reputation (other than being a demon) as the "odd breaker". This can easily be seen in some chapters of his self named chronicles which was painstakingly written, and also with accounts of various ninjas. At age 12, Naruto had been dead last for 3 years running, also a creator of useless (but rather effective) jutsus… no one expected anything from him.

When he was grouped with Team 7, a lot of people wished an accident to occur with Naruto, so that their hero, Uchiha Sasuke, would not have a rough time or even be accidentally killed because of the blonde's incompetence. Chuunin Exam preliminaries, he was stacked 20 to 1 odds when he fought against Kiba. Granted, the victory he received was merely caused by dumb luck, and releasing of suppressed gasses, but nevertheless, a victory was a victory.

Chuunin Exam, Finals, he was stacked 100 to 1 against his sempai, Neji, the number one rookie of the latter's year. Understandable, because unlike Kiba, Neji is quite a proficient shinobi, who would never waste opportunities, has better taijutsu, and has a bloodline ability. Not only that, but Neji has defeated a member of the main House, Hyuuga Hinata in the preliminaries, and is considered a genius for his age. As expected, the odds really worked against Naruto as he was beaten badly after putting up with surprising resistance. But in the end, Naruto turned odds to his favor by not giving up, knocking Neji out with one hard punch in the jaw after the latter dropped his guard.

You can say that Naruto's greatest weapon was his own perseverance. It was his way of ninja. His very own Nindo… And now, since he decided to be the Princess' protector, he had to suck it in and try not to fall asleep. Not that it's possible. No human can possibly keep awake the whole day. Hence most of the time, Naruto, much to annoyance of Kyuubi, settled to put a state of relaxation in his mind. Jiraiya taught him that technique… or more like it, meditation. It helped ninjas stay alert and awake for days if soldier pills weren't available. The only downside is that the Cage, where Kyuubi resides, keeps getting problems. Static TV, blinking lights, leaking faucets, toilets that don't flush, and when they do, it does at inappropriate moments… or at inappropriate places.

But for now, Kyuubi was sucking it up. She understood what Naruto was trying to do, and didn't want to add further problems and waste tedious energy by having a rant inside a cage where the only one who would be listening is the one causing all problems which are beyond his control. She just wish that the toilet whirlpool that appears during the time its flushed wouldn't appear on the lazy boy she was sitting on.

Another light knock on the door, and Naruto's eyes narrowed. It opened, to reveal that same nice male fairy, who bowed to him when he sat up. "Um, excuse me… Sir Gen calls for you and the Princess' presence."

It was really early morning… Why would Gen call them at this time and not during dinner? "On our way," Naruto replied, and stood up. Time to wake up the brat.

**UNNC: Fairy Odd Adventure**

**Emerging Powers**

"Couldn't you let me sleep more?" Ara muttered tiredly, and annoyed. "Why are they calling us in such a damned hour."

Naruto who was walking ahead stopped a bit, and looked back. "Is that how Princess' talk nowadays?"

"Quiet…" Ara muttered. "Being accompanied by you has already affected me this much… so don't go lecturing me about my speech."

Naruto waited a bit until Ara had caught up with him before he resumed walking at her pace. Giving her a serious look, he asked, "Are you okay? You haven't talked about that place yet."

Ara looked away. "Speak for yourself. You're probably more shocked than I was."

"I'll admit, it was the most shocking moments of my life…" Naruto looked forward. "But… I'm more worried about your mental state."

"What do you mean?" Ara asked, eyes still not looking at Naruto.

"Males are barbarians, males are animals, males are evil… you believed those statements all your life… but just earlier, you just witnessed one of the most atrocious acts you ever seen," Naruto replied softly. "And what's worse… they were done by female fairies to males. If I had to say… it would seem that position shifted. Females are barbarians, females are animals… females are evil."

She stopped walking at that moment, and so did Naruto. For a few seconds, his words repeated themselves in her head every second. Her eyes slowly watered. "I-is… is that what you t… think?" she muttered, very softly.

"… no… that's more like what you are thinking," Naruto replied.

"… how would you know… oh… right… Mind reader, right?" Ara looked at him.

"No… just put myself at your shoes. I remember this one time… when I was young, there was this kid that had like a kunai shoved up his ass," Naruto reiterated. "You will die, he said. Heroes meet nothing but death he said. Inside though, he was just running away from the fact that he was nothing more than a coward. The client I worked with told me that the kid had witnessed a father figure of his executed because he was brave. So… I showed him that there was nothing wrong with being brave."

Ara looked up at him for a bit. "Really?"

"Actually… more like he realized himself that being a coward helps no one, and tried his damnest to rescue his mom who was being kidnapped," Naruto smiled at the memory. Yeah… Inari had definitely showed his real colors, much to everyone's, including Inari's, surprise. "He reeled in shock as he realized that he could be brave, and be brave. As I look back at other stuff, when people change, it takes three steps. Realization, Reaction, then Shock. You realize something that changes your perception, you react towards the change, and then you reel in shock after everything is over. My brother taught me that."

"I realized what happened in the basement… my reaction was simply anger hence my brutal attack on the guards and that hunter Kyla… and lastly… I'm just plain shocked at how this was going on," Naruto raised his finger. "You on the other hand, realized that the barbarians are actually victims… you reacted by thinking about what you saw, and try to find a reason to make sure your old perceptions don't shatter but fail, and now you're reeling in one of the biggest shocks in your life." He paused. "I recovered faster because I didn't have the misconception of males or females being better, or more right. You have that notion, hence why I am more worried than you."

Ara looked at him for a moment, and laughed out loud. Naruto's eyes widened and narrowed as he watched her having a good laugh at his serious lecture; was this the thanks he gets for trying to cheer her up?

"Eh, screw you," Naruto muttered. "That's the last time I try and cheer you up." He began to walk faster.

Ara stopped laughing, settled into a giggle, and walked to catch up with him. "Sorry… really, I am." She smiled softly. She whispered, "I wish I could meet your brother… he seems to have lots of good advices."

Naruto seemed to have heard her, cause he replied, "Yeah… he does… too bad he's not really around anymore."

"Oh…" Ara quieted down.

----------

Gen greeted them cordially when they entered the room, and offered them a seat in two wooden couches. Naruto gave it a narrow look before making himself comfortable. To his surprise, they were. Aya looked at Naruto for a bit, then herself also came in and sat down.

"Quite nice, these chairs, eh?" Gen asked as he sat on the biggest chair. "We took that from the mine where we found you earlier."

"You stole thes…" Ara was about to go high and mighty again when Naruto tapped her shoulder. Giving her a look, and shaking his head, she went quiet.

"Now, now, none of that," Gen smiled a bit. "Yes, we stole them… but really, would the mine be more concerned about stolen properties more than the massacre we just saw in the grounds? Not counting the 20 or so unconscious fairies that were in the… basement… the other fairy guards were killed. Quite brutally."

"Not my work," Naruto replied softly. He might have muttered earlier to Aaron that he didn't mind, now he was just reeling a bit on his actions. Did he really have to kill the whole lot? Even ninjas have not tried to kill everyone in site. Hell, the most ninja kills ever were during the Great War. "Those unconscious fairies… my work."

"Well, then, you are very skilled, my friend," Gen nodded. "Two hunters, one Slave Driver, and countless of fairy guards against you. It would have taken at least 3 of my elites, two dozen soldiers and might still lose to such odds."

"I wasn't exactly… raised here," Naruto muttered. "I'm not even a fairy."

Gen looked at him with surprised eyes.

Naruto scoffed. "You know what, I wouldn't care if you didn't believe me anymore. I have been explaining to brat here…"

At that point, Ara shouted, "HEY!"

"And that other fairy hunter that you found in the basement… she also laughed about it…. You know what, fine," Naruto continued to rant. "I wouldn't give a snowball's chance in hell that people here would believe me…"

Gen had a slight glint in his eyes. "Well… it is a rather interesting claim. If you aren't a fairy, then what are you?"

"He claims to be human," Ara spoke quietly.

"Yes… very interesting claims," Gen whispered rather softly. "I can assume, that your Highness believes the claims?"

Ara's eyes narrowed at Gen, and gave a quick nod. The sudden change of tempo and body language told Naruto something that made him groan again. She was going to talk royalty again. "I would say so, sir. He fights like none of the males I've ever seen. I'd dared not hope that he was not part of the MLA's elites. I'm glad to know he isn't."

Gen just smiled a bit. "But Princess… he isn't on the kingdom's side either, now is he?"

"Oh, and how sure are you that he is not part of the Kingdom's secret soldiers?" Ara challenged.

"Um… is lying part of royalty too?" Naruto asked, though he probably wouldn't get an answer. Gen and Ara were too preoccupied with each other to listen to him.

"Because, Princess, if such a male were present in the kingdom, he wouldn't last a day as he would be put in a pod, and have his seeds sucked dry until he dies," Gen replied. With that, Ara limped a bit… bent down and defeated.

"I wouldn't talk about that," Naruto growled a bit. "She hasn't gotten over the fact of what we saw earlier."

"I apologize," Gen replied casually, yet Naruto knew he was sincere.

Naruto gave a short nod, and looked at Gen directly. Looks like it was his turn to start talking. "You are aware my companion is in fact the Princess, daughter of your most sworn enemy. When I met her, I had rescued her from a group of guys having their way with her…" Gen's eyes narrowed at that. "Now… here's my question. What are your plans?"

Gen thought a bit of a moment, seemingly contemplating on his answers. He stood up, and looked out in the window of their hideout. It was dark outside, hence features or landmarks to give clues on where they are were missing… not that Naruto needed it. He didn't want to come back to this place if he had escaped.

"… I would say I would like to end the war," Gen looked back at Naruto. "No… my ambition is to end the war. It has been going on far too long… and it has cost a lot of lives. Now… I should probably be more stone faced about war… but like all wars, passion for it comes from the reason why its started." He sat down again. "I remember the time when the Great Fairy war has been started. The Tree, and Water fairies joined forces to eradicate the very aggressive and 'scorched earth' style Earth Fairies. That war was sparked with right reasons. Earth fairies were trying to take over the Rivers and Trees." Gen paused again. "This war, though… it was sparked by very wrong reasons."

"You know the cause of the 100-year long war?" Ara asked, surprised.

"100?" Gen laughed. "How about twenty?"

"… 20?"

"Yeah… I guess the kingdom must be really have fooled the young ones enough to blow this war out of proportion," Gen looked at Ara. "Do you know the cause of the war?"

With the shake of her head, Gen continued. "I do… actually… I am part of the cause of the war. This war started with my father as he was researching about the female honey." Grabbing out a scroll, he threw it gently towards Naruto who caught it easily, and opened it.

"In that scroll, you can read the sayings of the religion flourishing twenty years ago," Gen looked at Ara. "I don't know if you have heard of it, but it depicts that the Goddess and God of Fairies have granted our race two gifts. It is said the Goddess rewarded the female fairies with honey able to cure any kinds of poison, extend life, make our race stronger, faster… but at a price. Honey can only be given, to another person, and cannot be drunk by the person who produced it. The God gave male fairies the power to give new life inside the fairy. Combine those gifts… our race supposedly gets stronger with every generation."

"My father… was a greedy man. He wanted to research the female honey, break it down, concentrate it, so he could make himself faster, stronger, live longer…" Gen took out a worn out looking book. "He wrote here his desires, details of experiments, and goal. He wants to live forever. To do that, he had women kidnapped, young and mature, with lovers or none, and had his way with them… while extracting honey at the same time."

"… horrible," Ara muttered.

Naruto was kinda thinking along the same lines, but was more curious as to why this man was telling them this.

"Oh yes… it is. Especially when mom found out," Gen laughed a bit. "She read the diary, confronted him. I was the witness of this. She shouted at him, called him a bastard and a monster. After a few minutes of shouting, she was about to call her personal guard to take away my father when he grabbed a knife and stabbed her with it."

"Bleeding heavily, I thought that mother was going to die… but…" Gen looked at a sealed jar filled with liquid. Pointing, he continued, "Inside that jar, contains one of my father's samples of concentrated honey. Mom crashed into one of those, and absorbed the honey inside her. Her wound closed up almost immediately. Father dove for the kill again, but… she manhandled him. She suddenly gained strength which would normally take years of hard work. She crushed his neck at the end."

"Where is this going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm getting there," Gen had a grim grin. "Mother freed the imprisoned women… who flocked around her, naming her their saviour. After all… she had saved them from imprisonment, and from what I heard, insanity. That would have been the end of the story… if it only wasn't. I think mom's little… power trip… awakened her…"

"Dark side?" Naruto asked.

"Dark side… haha, interesting way to put it." Gen grabbed a whip from the desk where he sat, and began to play with the tip, continuing the story. "She just… I'll say snapped. It didn't dawn to me until a week after the incident in which I followed mom curiously towards the basement where she seemed to keep going for the past few days… and then I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"Father… alive…" Gen spun the tip of his whip around.

"… I thought your mother crushed his neck!" Ara muttered quickly.

"Oh yeah, she did. Heard the bones break myself," Gen muttered softly. "But she revived him with a dose of concentrated honey. Just to… torture him. From what I've seen, she was begging to try to slowly cut his fingers after they have been driven through nails… she didn't even bother to clean up. She just kept giving him more honey that he extracted to keep him alive. I was… a little kid. Of course, I wound up showing myself when I screamed as I threw up. She saw me… and chased me down, and tried to kill me. She screamed at me, 'I'll never let another man rule this kingdom… not while I'm alive.'"

Gen twirled his whip handle around. "Of course, you would claim that everything I have said is a lie. Because if it was the truth, then how come this 20 year war was made to 100, history being written as that, and if it is all true, then why aren't the older generations speaking about it? Why hasn't anyone found a large inconsistency between the past and the present?"

Naruto felt a connection with the statement. "You forbid everyone from telling the truth… you pass a law so that the secret of the past remains covered… anyone who do will not follow the rules will be punished by death."

Gen looked at Naruto, impressed. "Absolutely correct. Dear old mother passed a law to forbid the older generations from knowing the truth. She also freed the slaves that were held captive by her husband free, and turned them into her enforces… then gave them high positions on the council. Their sole purpose is to spread the seeds of lie to the new generation who will lap it up readily."

He showed the hilt of his whip to Ara, who's eyes suddenly widened. "… T… that crest…!"

"Yup… Royal Crest. You are looking at the Prince of Fairies," Gen suddenly smiled a bit, seeing her reaction. "This whip was made specially for me… it starts out small, but slowly added layers to expand it, and slowly give it a unique property. This is my ultimate proof of the truth in my bearings."

"… does that mean…?" Ara looked at Gen.

"We're prolly half-siblings," Gen replied easily. "True royal males give birth only to males, so dear old mother would prolly have just looked for a slave with great genetic potential…, extracted his seeds, and gave birth to you."

"… n… now hold on," Ara began. "You don't expect me to believe that we… we're related now, do you?"

"You can always ask mother yourself…" Gen looked towards the window. "A day or two from now, we'll be moving up towards the nearest town… and I think we can drop you there."

"W-what are you planning to do going towards town!" Ara demanded.

"Spread the word, get supplies…" shrugging, Gen looked at Ara. "Your friend was asking for our intentions… and I guess I've been putting off the answer to that for a while. Our intention is simple. To stop the male enslavement."

----------

Once again, Naruto found himself in the cell, sharing with Ara who was once again fast asleep. Replaying the talk Gen had with them on his head, he tried to discern if the man was lying to them. Most part, he was actually telling the truth… not the whole truth, but generally most of what he said was true. The man was no ninja… he couldn't hide the subtle body language he was displaying as he told his story.

He was nervous. He was telling them something that he probably didn't want to tell. At that angle, Naruto could guess that it was because he didn't trust them, or maybe because he was afraid he might not be able to convince Ara about his story. Naruto guessed it was the former more than the latter, because Gen had irrevocable proof of being royalty. Even Ara didn't seem to contest it.

**Told you that being captured might prove to be enlightening.**

Naruto just nodded. It was definitely interesting. "Separation of male and female started because of a womanizing sexist bastard was found out, and tried to kill his wife."

**There have been more wars started more stupidly than that, I assure you. Ever heard of a war started because a woman who was to marry the brother of a king fell in love and ran away with a prince of another country? Granted, the king was looking for a reason to conquer the other country so… I don't think the runaway bride was the real reason for the war. **

"According to history, the Great Ninja wars always started to who wanted more territory," Naruto said. "At least those reasons I can understand. But… here, they are fighting for domination of their own people. No lands are being claimed. The queen just wants to kill all males because her husband, who was male, tried to kill her."

Naruto didn't have to say it, but Kyuubi knew that Naruto was thinking that this war was definitely stupid. Sure, he pitied the queen a bit… but its like what Laharl had told him long ago. If she hated the king, and killed and tortured him, and killed him again, and then stopped at that, than maybe she'd deserve a lot more pity and definitely a little bit of respect. She could turn homosexual, and it wouldn't matter… but no. She tried to kill her son, and made it so that males were to be treated like animals, slaves, and garbage.

She's harboring really strong loathing in the opposite sex. It didn't matter who… and because she had power and authority, she was extremely dangerous. She didn't deserve a shred of respect. She was nothing more than a person with a kunai shoved up her ass… only she has power to force her beliefs on everyone. And her power made her an ultimate dictator in the kingdom. Spreading lies, deceit, forcing the older generation to keep silent while the newer generation gets deceived.

The Third had used a lot of his power to pass the law of Naruto and Kyuubi, keeping the secret of them. Not even Naruto knew the truth until that fateful day he had learned his Jounin Level forbidden jutsu. But Naruto knew that the Third done that only to protect the new generation from being fooled by the older, biased generation. The methods were the same, but the intents were completely opposite. The queen wasn't a leader. She is a dictator.

**Naruto… get some sleep. Another whirlpool is showing up near the TV. **

"Can we trust them enough to leave Ara alone?" Naruto asked.

**You can always use that precaution jutsu that Jiraiya taught you,** Kyuubi suggested.

"He invented that jutsu so he'd know if he got caught when he's peeping," Naruto muttered. "It's almost useless."

**Against ninjas, yes, because of shinobi training. But here… you don't need to worry. If you haven't noticed, this world doesn't even seem to use charka, nor can they hide their presence, **Kyuubi seemed to smile in Naruto's head.

Naruto nodded on himself. Kyuubi definitely had a point. Most of the battles that occurred to him seemed to test his skills only in fighting multiple opponents with decent matrix synergy. Not only that, but he's also getting tested against whips, a somewhat rare weapon in the ninja world. But other than that, there was yet anything here that actually challenged him.

Like his older brother would say at annoying times during training… **_Mada mada dane._**

Going towards the door, he focused his charka and began to do 3 seals in 2 seconds. He winced a bit at the speed of his seal forming, but ignored it as he put the energy towards the door. It glowed a bit of blue, and then faded.

Some seals that Jiraiya were difficult to make as he usually did his jutsus using some sort of self taught seals that were variations of the norm hand seals taught at the academy. Jiraiya said that his seals tend to confuse opponents and to make mistakes, though usually useless against the Sharingan.

Knowing the door was secured and would warn him, even in deep sleep, if ever the door's been moved, he felt more at east and slowly slid in his own bed, and slowly closed his eyes. Sleep came after a few minutes.

----------

Another day has passed and Gen pretty much left them alone until the day after that as he called the rallying of all the male fairies. At first, Ara was nervous at coming out and go with a group of male fairies who were waging a war against her mother, not to mention of her bad experience with males… that became even more evident when she met the group of males who tried to rape her before.

But like Naruto had promised her before they left the cell, he stood up in front of her when those group of males saw them.

"… Well, isn't this a surprise," the tall silent man said softly as he spotted Naruto covering for the Princess. "Who'd have taught we'd meet again."

"Still wish to fight?" Naruto asked, unconsciously quoting the man he was currently speaking to (Chapter one of FOA).

"Not really," the tall man replied, looking at Ara with loathe in his eyes. "As much as I believe that an apple tree does not bear oranges, I have complete trust in Prince Gen." And he signaled his men to follow him, and went on marching.

Naruto frowned, wanting to know what the hell was that all about when Gen spoke up from behind him, "Heh… so you were the ones that beat Jack so bad he had sworn he saw you make… clones of yourself."

Naruto turned around and replied, "Clones are easy. I wanna know what he meant when he said something about Apples, oranges, and you… Don't tell me you're actually related to fruits…"

Gen flashed a frown about the clone part, but flashed a grin when Naruto asked him a weird question. "He meant that he would not trust an offspring of the Queen to be different from her…"

"That's kinda conflicting cause you're like… her son," Naruto muttered.

"To this age, most males don't believe to be in the same species as females," Gen muttered. "And even if they didn't, he also added that he trusted me. And… I'm glad I have theirs. Enough to not just go over their instincts."

"… which are?" Ara asked.

"Killing, raping and torturing females fairies… an eye for an eye," Gen replied easily. "Revenge is one of the easiest choice these guys can choose… but for the whole kingdom to survive, we need unity between women and men. We must throw away our selfish base instincts for a better tomorrow."

"I guess you've been preaching that to everyone here, right?" Naruto asked. When Gen nodded, he scoffed a bit. "Don't know where you went wrong, but that guy and his group tried to do 'selfish base instincts' towards Ara here days ago."

"In which I reprimanded them for," Gen replied quickly. "Of course… I'll also owe my sister an apology…"

Ara seemed to stiffen at the sister comment, and didn't seem to pay attention when Gen gave a genuine apology. If it wasn't for Naruto's nudge, she and Naruto would have been left alone as the whole MLA began to march towards the nearest town where Gen has promised to drop Ara off.

----------

The town was surprisingly easy to conquer, with almost no bloodshed between the two parties… which Gen was impressed. He said to himself that he owed that blonde boy a favor. When they first arrived at the outskirts of town, the gates were closed and sentries were placed. A large group of marching males going towards a town with weapons was more than enough for the town to be on high alert.

Gen had mentioned that they may need the siege weapons they seized at the mines, when Naruto just mentioned that he could penetrate in without much difficulty, and get the gates open. Naturally, Gen scoffed at the claim, and ordered his soldiers to get the weapons.

It took nearly a day for them to march towards town. It would take even longer to get the weapons from the mine and back again, hence Naruto, just for the hell of it, sneaked off in the middle of the night, made sure that Ara was near Gen, and hoped to Kami-sama that Gen was not being 'coy' about the 'sister' bit, did a henge, climbed up the walls without using hands, and for the next few hours, played a little game that Jiraiya would call "Shinobido", in where you have to quietly, and quickly eliminate soldiers (for Naruto, it consisted of knocking them out) and hiding the bodies. And then, just place a few explosive tags on choke points and important buildings, like that barracks and some towers which he knew were easily accessible for replacements.

Before morning came, the whole town was thrown into chaos as explosives were set off from left to right, and the soldiers quickly found themselves missing members (who Naruto jovially tied up somewhere hidden) and too busy trying to kill the fire to see Naruto, now dropping the henge, just waltzing towards the gate lever, and kicking it to open.

When he walked outside, he smirked at Gen's rather stoned face expression looking at him with what seemed to be one of the most shocking moments of his life. "Well…? Are you a believer now?"

"… By the gods…" Gen just muttered.

That would probably be the last time Gen would doubt Naruto's skills.

-----------

The MLA soldiers now had gotten the town under control. Female soldiers were disarmed and isolated in their barracks, and the remaining populace being suppressed by guards guarding Gen, Naruto and Ara as they slowly went towards the town hall, where the mayor of was located.

The town mayor was a young female fairy who was looking at Gen like he was Death himself. Her council members though, the older ones, seemed to recognize Gen and even waved at him as he passed, which Gen waved back neutrally. The younger council members were between hissing and trying to disappear unsuccessfully from the background.

The hissers couldn't do much, as the MLA soldiers had their daggers out. The mayor herself was now shivering slightly as Gen approached her. What was she gonna do now?

Gen knew how to work around the young female mind of the fairies. He just stated clearly and in a straight manner what he wanted. He needed supplies, weapons, food, and in return, he' may return the Princess unharmed. He emphasized on the word may. Naruto had caught on how the word was being used, but didn't get it until Kyuubi said that Gen was showing a condition that may or may not be met. It was a silent threat. And a good one too because the fairy mayor seemed to suddenly seem more agreeable.

Naruto could only shake his head. Deceived generation is sure such stupid generation. If Naruto had a go at it, he'd have made his own threat as well. Granted, he really can't make any demands if the opposite side had conquered you, but then again, they wouldn't have gotten in very easily. He'd have put more protection and more well trained guards in the gates.

As Gen continued with the 'negotiation' another scene was taking place outside.

-----------

The tall man who had talked to Naruto earlier was now with his team in a narrow alley. Looking around, he seemed to be looking for something when suddenly, a cloaked fairy came in view.

"You failed," the cloaked fairy stated.

"We got our licks in," the tall man stated with gritted teeth. "And it was also your fault. You never told me some wingless blonde mutt would be there to spoil everything!"

"Irrelevant. The blonde you speak is a male, and also an enemy of the Queen," the cloaked fairy said. "What is relevant, you failed to rape her. And now she's at your territory, yet she seems relatively unharmed."

"Gen ordered us specifically not to touch her," the tall man muttered. "And even if he didn't, that blonde runt is still around her."

"You still failed."

"Hey, give me a break," the tall man muttered.

"Oh… we will," a voice said behind him.

Wide eyes, the tall man looked behind him, only to see a pair of hands grab him, and helped his movement to the point it a soft crack resounded, and killed him. Behind him was his team, stabbed and also supporting broken necks.

Now 5 cloaked fairies were now grouping together. "Report to the Queen. We'll continue monitoring the MLA movement."

"Roger."

**To Be Continued…**

**NEXT…. Who knows. XD **


	9. The Second Demon Male

**UNNC: Fairy Odd Adventure**

**The Appearance of the Second Demon Male**

The gates opened, letting the carriage fly in. The female palace guards went to formation and saluted as it passed them. Some played trumpets, and some played the drums, announcing the safe return of the Princess.

As it stopped in front of the palace, a large door opened, revealing a group of female fairies, some were aged, some young… while in the center, stood the Queen. The carriage door opened, revealing Ara. She took a few steps down before she was helped by some guards present.

"Princess…"

"Princess!"

Ara smiled, and gave a small wave towards the gathered soldiers. Some cheered. Others clapped. The Queen herself rushed towards her daughter, looking a bit torn.

"Ara… Ara my dear…" she stated as she gave her a hug.

"Mother… please, I'm alright…" Ara replied.

The Queen released her hug and looked at the princess.

"Your wing is hurt… goodness. We have to get someone to look at that. Did they hurt you my dear? Were you harmed in any way?" she asked.

"No, mother," Ara replied softly. "I… was treated well."

"No matter… I shall have some healers give you some honey to help you heal," the Queen immediately snapped her fingers, calling the attention of the some fairies. She looked at them, and in a clear voice, stated, "My daughter will need some assistance. Tell the healers to prepare their best honeys."

The fairies bowed. "Yes, your majesty," they replied, and flew away. The Queen then looked towards the gathered crowd of guards, and raised her arms.

"Witness the wanton lust and evil of our enemy… the Males! They have kidnapped our Princess, most probably trying to siege me, using her as a hostage… our Kingdom is lucky that the Princess has returned safely, and relatively unharmed."

The soldiers cheered.

"But… let this be a warning to all of us…" the Queen stated. "Our enemy is brutal, merciless, and perverted. We must not hesitate any longer. For enemies such as these, we should be as cruel and as brutal as they are! FOR THE KINGDOM!"

"FOR THE KINGDOM!" the soldiers shouted.

"FOR PEACE FOR OUR KIND!"

They shouted and cheered as the Queen finished her speech, and the fairies surrounding her, along with the Princess, moved towards the palace. Ara could still hear their cheering even when the door was shut firmly.

The fairies who accompanied the Queen then looked towards Ara, and each gave encouraging words. After that was done though, they left both the Queen and Princess alone, which gave Ara an opportunity to ask her mother what was bothering her.

"Mother… can we talk?" Ara asked.

"Of course, my dear," the Queen replied.

The two walked on the halls, while Ara tried to sum up her courage to ask. Finally, after a few moments, she took a deep breathe, and finally just let what was on her mind out.

"Mother… is it true?"

"What is true, child?" the Queen asked.

"About the MLA's leader being your son?" Ara asked.

The Queen stopped a step, but then continued, almost unnoticed.

"What are you talking about, child?" the Queen asked.

"I met the MLA leader… his name is Gen, and he told me that he was your son…" Ara stated. "He talked about this war… that it hasn't gone on for hundreds of years… and it was because you hated your…"

"Complete lies, my dear," the Queen cut Ara off, turning around to look at her. "I don't know what they have told you when you were captured, but they probably did that to confuse you. Go to the healers, dear… let them take care of you."

"But mother…"

"No buts, my dear," the Queen stated. "I have a meeting with the council. Rest up, my daughter."

Ara watched the Queen leave with a frown. She knew… her mother was lying.

-----------------------

The Queen looked towards her daughter who was now leaving the hallway, probably going towards the healers, or her room. Her frown showed for the first time. Looking towards the shadows, she declared in a clear voice, "Come here!"

Five shadowy figures landed around the Queen, and kneeled in front of her.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"What have you discovered with your dealings with that… male who was supposed to show my daughter how terrible males are?" she asked.

"He has failed, your highness," one of the shadow figures replied. "We received word from Unit 5 that he didn't succeed, and was killed for it."

"Excellent," the Queen stated. "How about the MLA? How are they moving?"

"After conquering the town, they are slowly moving to the next," one of the shadowed fairies proclaimed.

"Purpose?" the Queen asked.

"From what we've heard, they are spreading lies about your rule, my Queen," another fairy replied.

There was a slight pause and the woman seemed to think for a good while before she spoke again.

"How are the people receiving the lies?" the Queen asked.

"While most do not believe them, it seems there are some who are taking their words to consideration… especially the older fairies."

"The leader of the MLA is quite charismatic," another shadowed fairy added softly.

The Queen's lips twitched.

"Tell the team watching them to kill him… and when they get the chance, wipe them out. All of them," she declared.

"Yes, your majesty," they declared.

"I shall bathe myself in honey to heal my injuries," the Queen waved her hand as she turned around and left. "And… assign someone to watch over my daughter. I have a feeling she might try and escape. Now, leave."

The shadows disappeared, and the Queen continued on her way.

-----------------------

"You sure she's safe?" Naruto asked to Gen as they walked towards the next town.

"Very sure," Gen nodded seriously. "The Queen would not want to harm her only heir, now would she?"

Naruto had to agree with that statement, but he still didn't like leaving Ara alone. While she may have been a complete brat, she was a decent human… err, fairy.

"So, what's the next plan?" Naruto asked.

"Go to the next town, and spread the word," Gen stated. "I may need your help again, Naruto."

"Ah… not doubting me anymore?" Naruto grinned.

"No… you proved to me last time that you definitely work in a world different to mines, and your ways are much more effective than some of mines," Gen admitted.

Naruto laughed a bit.

"Well, I am gonna be the next Hokage after all!" Then, he paused, and muttered in a low tone, "Well… that perverted toad did teach me some good stuff…"

"A toad is your teacher?" Gen asked, slightly hearing what the blonde teen just said.

"Not a real toad… though the way he acts around women, he could have fooled me," Naruto muttered this last part darkly, "Your mom would love my teacher."

Gen laughed at Naruto's expression when he said it.

"The Queen doesn't like men."

"Yup, and my teacher will prove her so right she might actually love him," Naruto replied. "Okay… maybe not, but it would be fun to see."

After a few minutes of moving, someone suddenly flew to their front. It was another male soldier fairy, and he kneeled in front of Gen.

"Sir…" he stated solemnly.

"Report?" Gen asked.

"Yes, sir. One of out units is missing," the fairy stated.

"Which Unit?" Gen asked.

"Jack's unit, sir," he replied.

"Odd for Jack to be missing," Gen muttered. "Call in a unit to go back to the town, and see if they were just left behind. We'll stay and camp here until your return."

Naruto briefly wondered if it was that efficient. Looking towards Gen, he asked, "Do we have to take camp here?"

"We've marched for almost 3 hours. If we continue to march on, while we send a unit back, they'll need at least 6 hours to get back to us if we continue on our pace," Gen replied.

"Can't they run for it, or fly?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately, no…" Gen shook his head. "The Queen still employs hunters, and they are quite a handful for us. Three or four of them would get my unit captured or killed, so we stick to the low branches even in great numbers. I do not want my forces diminishing… I barely have enough to storm to a much heavier defended town."

Naruto gave a nod.

"I understand… but you're more of a sitting duck when not moving. Look, send me in," he stated. "I can move very fast, so I won't have trouble catching with you guys. And since I'm just one person, I won't be detected much."

"You're risking yourself. If a hunter fairy finds you…"

"I can handle hunter fairies just fine," Naruto stated.

Gen gave a small smile.

"Ah… yes. You can."

"So?" Naruto asked. "Should I go now?"

"Agreed," Gen replied. Looking towards the male fairy soldier, he stated in a clear voice, "Ignore my order to you. Get back to your post, and tell your unit leader that I have assigned someone to check Jack."

"Yes sir," the male fairy saluted, and flew away.

Gen looked towards Naruto, and gave him a nod. Naruto smiled, jumped in the air and placed his feet on one of the overhanging branches, and began to dash back fast, while the MLA continued on their march.

-----------------------

"You know Uzumaki, there's a distinct possibility that not only are you a moron, but you're also absent-minded."

Naruto spun around to see Aaron sitting on a nearby branch sipping a cup of tea. He made a face.

"Oh... its you," Naruto muttered. "Don't waste my time... I got something to do."

"Like what? Getting a date with a princess? Besides, as Budsy would tell you, you should pay attention when I'm giving out freebies," Aaron stated as he sipped the tea and then made a face. "Whoever said fairies could make good tea had the taste buds of a Hutt."

"I'm going to next town to see something," Naruto muttered. "And if you don't like the tea, don't drink. Now... leave me alone."

Aaron tilted his shades up, a slight glow emanating from behind them.

"Show some respect for your elders. Or don't you care about that mist ninja who punked your sorry ass?" he asked, challengingly.

"What ninja?" Naruto asked.

"The ninja that shrunk you?"

There was a moment of silence. After a while, Naruto's face changed, from blank to panic.

"Oh... no... damnit! I completely forgot!" he exclaimed.

Aaron snapped a picture, then pocketed the small camera with a smile.

"Now that was a kodak moment. Go ahead, ask me what's up with that."

"… I'm not going to," Naruto muttered. "Damnit... what now? I can't just go and find that stupid ninja and leave them like this... nor can I just stay..." He began to mutter unintelligently.

"Hmm? What's that? Oh great, kickass and supremely cooler than-myself Aaron, would you help? Well, I just might," Aaron suddenly declared.

"I wasn't..." Naruto paused for a moment. "Uh... you will?"

"Oh come on. Didn't Budsy tell you anything about me? You really should have asked him you know. How about this?" Aaron gestured towards the castle in the distance. "You get to have your fun and games with the battle of the sexes, and I'll find your mist ninja. But..."

"But...?"

"You owe me a favor, which I'll collect sometime later," Aaron replied.

"... Its nothing bad, is it?" Naruto asked.

"Ever hear of the first rule of dealing with the devil?"

"... who?"

"Ask Budsy. He should get the joke. Trust me, I'm not going to ask you to do something you wouldn't do normally," Aaron chuckled.

"Fine. I hope I can trust you though..." Naruto muttered.

"If I were a real bastard, I'd jump you right now and take a happy memory of this woodland place," Aaron shifted to his female form. "So be thankful."

Naruto snorted.

"You wouldn't," he stated, sounding sure.

Aaron smiles slyly and sashays up to Naruto.

"Don't call my bluff boy. You're not man enough." She kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Have fun. I'll let you know where the ninja is after this is over."

Naruto rubbed his cheek with a bit of disgust.

"Stupid... whatever you are..." he stated as he jumped away and dashed off in a direction towards the last town. Aaron fell down laughing.

"Hahahahahahaha! Oh man, that was so worth it," she got up and waved to the rapidly retreating Naruto. "So long screwy! See you in Saint Louie!" She turned towards a different direction. "I'd love some applause, but the 4th wall is still up, so technically I shouldn't be hearing any. Ta-ta for now." Aaron vanished.

-----------------------

"Stupid Aaron," Naruto muttered. "More like moron… now where am I?"

Naruto took a few more leaps towards the higher branches as he began to move faster. If he could get it right, he would be in town, find that asshole Jack, and hopefully convince him and his team to fly back towards the others. He also hoped that Aaron wasn't just kidding with him on the deal they just made. He'd rather find that ninja himself, but he couldn't afford to leave behind Gen.

He automatically stopped when he heard a flutter of wings. Hiding behind some leaves, he watched as a group of black-wearing female fairies flew fast below him. He wondered briefly about that before checking if the coast was clear, and moving on.

He arrived towards the outer perimeter of town, where it was already louder than earlier when the MLA had conquered it. The guards were also freed, and back to their positions in the tower, and the gates were very much closed, and shut.

"**There is no way that ass would have been left there…" **Kyuubi's voice rang clear in his head.

"Agree," Naruto muttered. "They are acting like their enemies are gone. And if Jack is really in there… he's pretty much screwed; he won't be able to get out. And I don't think he's that stupid. "

"**Maybe he is," **Kyuubi muttered. **"The fairy race isn't exactly… smart. Very primitive." **

"Shock collars?" Naruto asked, remembering some of that hunter fairy's memory when he hacked in her head.

"**Their only technological marvel… collars for slaves," **Kyuubi seemed to roll her eyes. **"Very creative. Very technologically advanced. Maybe next thing they'll invent are lights. And books! That way, they can add to their intelligence."**

"They are intelligent enough to speak, you know," Naruto stated.

"**The ability to speak doesn't guarantee intelligence," **Kyuubi countered. **"It's the ability to read and write." **

Naruto smiled. He watched the town a few moments before he saw the gates suddenly open. Going out were more fairies wearing black clothes, and this time, they were bringing a wooden carriage along.

Unlike Ara's carriage which took her home earlier, though, this carriage was much simpler, designed in carrying bulk stuff, which what it was doing. What kind of stuff, though, Naruto couldn't guess, because a cloth made of leaves covered it.

The group of black fairies passed over him, along with the carriage. He was about to ignore them and go right in to town, when one of the wheels of the carriage suddenly hit on an intruding stump in the branch they were on. An arm suddenly came to view from under the cloth. A masculine arm.

Naruto's jaw opened, and suddenly felt something ram his back hard. Falling out of the branch, he tried to right himself up only to feel a sharp pain in his neck, as a whip flew and wrapped around it, constricting his air passage.

Landing on the lower branch hard, a high heel was slammed on his upper spine, crushing his lungs slowly, while the whip tightened around his neck. He growled.

"What is this?" one of the fairies in black asked, most probably the leader.

"A male spy," replied the fairy. "What do we do?"

"Kill him," the leader automatically said.

"Don't think so," Naruto muttered as he extracted scalpels from his hand, and used it to cut off the whip wrapped around his neck. Since she had been pulling on her weapon, the sudden release got her to trip back, releasing the ninja from his position.

"GET HIM!" the leader shouted, and the other fairies sprung to action. The speed the way they reacted though surprised Naruto a bit… they already got their whips out, and took aim at him.

Flipping up before those whip tips would come in contact to him; Naruto extracted scalpels and reformed them to a katana before he got on his feet. There was a loud crack as the whips hit the place where he was earlier, and blonde teen placed his feet on the branch firmly, his eyes now doing a head count.

He ducked when another whip lash came to him, and dashed towards the attacker, hoping for a quick knock-out, only to be intercepted by another whip. He jumped out of his way, his attack canceled… and had to jump again as another whip came at him.

Naruto growled. He began to hate the coordinated attacks… He grabbed a few scalpels and threw it in an arc towards the fairies. Some nimbly dodged. The others took it in the air. None got hit… but that was the point of the attack.

His brother Laharl had taught him something about the scalpels. Since they were connected to his mind and psyche, hence allowing him to control them, he could also connect to them, allowing him to see through their 'eyes'. It allowed him to spot enemies and their attacks.

Naruto closed his eyes, and began to feel the scalpels around him. He placed his sword down in the branch, and placed his hands in front of him, in a defensive stance which Laharl had taught him again, and waited for an attack.

He suddenly bent to the right, extracted a few scalpels, grabbed the whip tip that came at him, and pinned it to the ground with them. He did the same with another whip that came at him after a second, until the fairies realized it was useless.

"Everyone, stop with the single attacks!" the leader said. "Just come in at once. I doubt he can stop all of our whips!"

The other fairies nodded, and shouted as they charged at him, hoping their multiple attacks would catch the male off guard. Naruto smirked a bit; he opened his eyes, and grabbed his sword as multiple whips came at him. Twirling the sword, he caught all their attacks with it, and at the same motion, stabbed the branch ground hard, pinning the whips.

Then, the scalpels he threw earlier suddenly extracted themselves from their places, and rushed towards the shocked fairies, and hit them hard. Some screamed.

They grabbed the daggers hidden underneath the whip's handle, and tried to block the incoming scalpels. The blonde ninja smiled, and rushed to action, dashing towards a few fairies in the ground, and systematically began to knock them out with well placed kicks and punches that his teacher taught him for the past two years.

The pervert was good for something at least, in Naruto's opinion.

While it seemed Naruto's attacks were working, the fairies slowly began to recover. Now that there were no more flying scalpels around, they now refocused their efforts on blocking the incoming blonde… but by then, it was too late.

Their numbers dwindled to only three, and without their whips, they were easy pickings. Naruto dodged the two swipes at him, and hit both offending fairies in the jaws, knocing them both out, and rushed towards the leader, and pinned her by the neck to the tree trunk.

"You… you're no normal male!" the female fairy leader declared as she tried to get herself loose.

"Never said I was," Naruto answered back. "Now… who are in the cart?"

"A traitorous male… who failed to serve the Queen…" the fairy replied easily. "They deserve death… and soon, your precious MLA will follow them to the void!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowing. "What do you mean traterous male who failed to serve the Queen… and what about the MLA?"

"You expect me to talk, male?" the fairy asked.

Naruto then suddenly smirked… and the fairy screamed. In her eyes, the male suddenly transformed into a hideous creature, with green skin, red eyes, his arms now bulky with muscles, and spikes coming out of his elbows…

But it was the tentacles behind him that made the fairy cry in horror. The tentacles were… she couldn't fathom any thought as those tentacles grew closer and closer to her own body. She could feel the slime it secreted in her skin.

"The male was supposed to rape the Princess to make her hate your species! But he failed, and was killed for it!" she exclaimed desperately.

The blonde monster growled softly.

"And about the MLA leader?" he asked.

"We've sent a unit to kill the MLA leader!" the fairy shouted, writhing in horror as she felt the tentacles in her inner thighs. "They left earlier! They should be there!"

"Thank you…" the male's voice was horrid to her ears. "Now… I'll let you experience the pain of a thousand years!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Naruto just hit the poor deluded woman on her chest, knocking her down, and let her go. She crumpled in a heap on the supporting branch. He had used the Demon Eyes again to extract information, and by kami… what info it was.

"Did you listen?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"**Of course I did," **Kyuubi replied.

"Was she telling the truth?"

"**She was too terrified not to," **she replied. **"After all, in her mind, you did transform into their idea of a real male." **

"This fairies need to get a life," Naruto muttered, as he walked towards the cart. "For them, males have green skin, red eyes, and lots and lots of… eh, for tentacles."

He could hear Kyuubi laugh a bit.

"**It supports the idea they are actually quite… perverted… themselves." **

Naruto uncovered the cloth covering the bodies in the cart, and recognized Jack at once. His neck, from the looks of it, was broken. The other males were stabbed in the heart. Very professional… very ninja like, actually.

"So… if she was telling the truth… I'm supposed to believe that Jack here was actually a traitor of the MLA, working for the Queen to rape Ara… only so she would hate males?"

"**We'll probably never know the whole truth, but yeah… that's how I'd view it." **

"We're in the wrong world," Naruto muttered as he dashed away, back to the MLA. If the fairy told him the truth, then the fairies he met earlier were actually the unit coming to kill Gen. He hurried up.

"**We're in a fucked up world."**

Naruto could only agree, and sped up. He needed to reach the marching MLA quickly, so concentrated more charka on his legs, and dashed away, leaving behind the fairy leader who shivered terribly.

She had opened her eyes again the minute the male in the black coat moved away with incredible speed.

"Demon…" she whispered hoarsely.

-----------------------

"We've been watching the pigs march for a good while," one of the dark dressed female fairies told her unit leader. "When are we going in to kill their leader?"

"Patience…" the leader muttered. She grabbed a mirror, and positioned it so the sun would glint on it. "We're about to attack now…"

After a moment of waiting, the leader looked weirdly towards the leaves. She positioned her mirror again, and waited. When there was no return signal, she looked towards her companion.

"Check the other groups. They aren't responding to me," she commanded.

"Roger," the fairy then moved away, slowly up to fly towards the others.

After a few more minutes, she found no progress or result.

"What is going on?" the fairy asked.

"You're looking for your companions?" a voice on her left asked.

"I think they are down there," another voice stated from her right.

The fairy looked down, and gasped. It seems the MLA stopped marching, and was looking towards a group of identical looking males who were holding her soldiers. She cursed.

"Damn it… looks we have to do it ourselves," the fairy declared, looking towards the right. "Come… on…"

She stopped on her tracks when she saw a blonde male smiling at her.

"Yo," he greeted.

She looked towards her left, and saw an identical male.

"I know what you're thinking!" the other male stated. "Actually, no… but I can guess."

The female fairy shouted in shock as the two males grabbed her hard, and suddenly jumped from the branch they were positioned in. They fell fast towards the other males, and landed on the branch hard… so hard that the two males holding the fairy disappeared in a puff of smoke on impact.

Before she could move, other blonde males surrounded her, and entrapped her. They began to tie a rope around her, and some of them were even talking amongst themselves.

"That was kinda cool, wasn't it?" one of the males declared.

"Quite!" the other stated.

"What is going on here?" Gen suddenly declared, looked towards the clones of Naruto with confusion.

The other clones looked at him, and smiled. One by one, they began to disappear in puff of smokes, and left one Naruto in front of Gen, who looked at him seriously.

"These fairies were sent to kill you," Naruto announced. "Seems like we rattled your mother's cage."

**To Be Continued**

_A/N: For those who are asking, Aaron is quasi-bisexual, but he/she only goes for men in his/her female form. And expect it (stupid gender pro-nouns...) to show up again in the near future. Back to you Budsy._

_Don't know about you guys… but that's kinda gay. XD XD XD just kidding Aaron. _


End file.
